We're in Middle Earth!
by nerdydarkcupcake
Summary: I had a normal life. But all of that changed when my cousin and I were dropped into Middle Earth. Now everything's hectic. But I think Abby and I are special enough to handle it all. Let's just hope for the best. AU - SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 A NotSoRegular Day

**Hey, its Coralyn. Abby had to go home so I'm updating anyway. Also this is Abby's first time having a fanfic account and this is our first story together!**

**Disclaimer:** I own Coralyn and Abby owns herself. Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's apparently :(

* * *

><p>Today was a normal day for me. I was watching The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring with my cousin Abby in her room. We were making comments or shouting stuff at the TV as usual. I was wrapped in a green blanket with leaf designs, it was my Legolas blanket.<p>

"Frodo has pretty eyes." Abby commented when he was walking through Rivendell with Sam. "When he dies I want to take them out of his head and put them in my head."

We both started laughing at her comment.

"I don't think that's possible." I laughed. "Plus that's kinda stalkerish." Then I thoughtfully added. "He does have pretty eyes though."

"I also want Legolas' hair." Abby giggled.

"QUIET!" I shouted. "It's the council!"

"That guy has funny eyebrows." Abby laughed.

"That's Lord Elrond." I stated. "His eyebrows are ridiculous. Look how funny he looks!"

"He doesn't look as funny as that one guy in the other movies." Abby smirked. "Who is that talking?"

"Boromir!" I shouted. "You know the guy who goes over the waterfall, dies at the end of the movie, and gets killed with arrows?"

"Oh yeah..." Abby trailed off.

We watched in silence as the council took place. The silence didn't last long though. When Legolas came up the comments started again.

"He has a big nose." I commented.

"His voice is girly." Abby giggled.

"He is extremely feminine." I agreed. "EEW! Did you see Gimli's spit?"

"It like flew!" Abby giggled.

We watched in silence as the Fellowship was made. Well when Sam went and appeared Abby had to put one of her favorite quotes from The Two Towers in.

"Stupid fat hobbit ruined it!" Abby cried then she added, "No one cares about you Sam!"

"He is fat," I mused.

We watched quietly until something happened that never happened before. Gandalf and Lord Elrond started talking about two people from a different world that would help them on their quest. I listened carefully as they talked about them. Who the heck were they?

"I never heard this before." I muttered.

"Who are they?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," I muttered.

Then there was a bright flash and I landed on a hard stone floor with a thud. I sat up and wiped my bangs out of my face. Abby was still right next to me standing up. I stood up and saw her staring wide eyed with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. I looked around and saw why she looked wide eyes.

We were at the council. I know we are. I have seen the movie enough times and read stories enough times to know we were at the council of Elrond. I have read fanfictions where girls got stuck in Middle Earth. I have written stories about girls joining the Fellowship.

I waved my hand in front of Abby's eyes and she came back to reality.

"Coralyn," Abby said slowly. "Are we really where I think we are?"

"Depends where you think we are." I replied.

"The place at the movie." Abby answered.

"Oh," I started. "Yeah we are."

"Welcome to Rivendell of Middle Earth." Lord Elrond greeted.

Abby burst out laughing. I started laughing too. How could I not laugh? Lord Elrond's eyebrows were so weird! The men gave us weird looks. After a minute we quieted down but we kept on grinning.

"Wait a minute," I crossed my arms. "We were watching a movie in Indiana of Earth and now we're in Rivendell of Middle Earth? How did that happen?"

"I sent you here," Gandalf answered.

"Why?" I asked. "We have no weird magic Mary Sue powers!"

"Mary Sue powers?" Abby repeated.

"You know those stories with the perfect Mary Sues?" I reminded her.

"You two are to join the Fellowship." Lord Elrond stated.

"Really?" Abby and I asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lord Elrond confirmed.

"Wait a minute," I exclaimed. "What about our family?"

"You will return home after the quest and it will be like you never left." Gandalf reassured.

"Talk about a long second." I muttered.

"Now you two will be taken to your rooms and we will explain everything later." Lord Elrond said.

We follow elleth through Rivendell. It was about 5 minutes before we were at our rooms. I shut the door and looked around. It was a simple bedroom with light blue walls, a marble floor, two matching full-sized beds, two matching dressers, two matching chests and nightstands by the beds, and two bathrooms.

"What the heck?" Abby cried.

I ran over to the mirror and saw why she was bewildered. She wasn't 13 no more and I wasn't 11. Instead we looked like we were 20! We looked way different!

Abby's dirty blonde hair was now a golden blonde and wasn't to her shoulders but was down to her waist, her eyes were crystal clear sky blue, her face was perfect, she was taller and skinnier, she had womanly part, and she was wearing a pastel orange dress. She was fingering a sun pendant on her necklace that I didn't notice before.

I on the other hand my dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights was the same I still had my bangs, but my layers were gone, my hair was no longer to my shoulders but right above my waist, my skin was still tan but fairer, my face was perfect, my eyes were still dark brown, almost black, I was taller and skinnier, I had womanly parts, and I was wearing a dark blue dress. I saw a moon pendant on my necklace and stroked it for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me that I looked different at the council?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby shot back.

"I didn't really notice because I was thinking about what was going to happen." I explained.

"Well Legolas is a lot manlier in person." Abby giggled.

"If you stare at him all day he's going to be creeped out by you." I laughed. "Well we better find Lord Elrond and Gandalf and demand an answer."

"Where are they?" Abby asked as we headed out of the room.

"Um," I looked at the multiple hallways. "That way!"

We went down many hallways and it seemed like we were making no progress. I would lead and then Abby would. It got to the point where we were doing ini, mini, myni, moe. I then saw a dark haired elf and headed towards him or her.

"Do you know where Lord Elrond and Gandalf is?" I asked.

"They are in Lord Elrond's study." The elleth answered. "Why do you ask?"

"She's the floating girl." Abby whispered.

"They said they would explain something to us." I explained. "Are you by any chance Princess Arwen?"

"Yes," Arwen answered. "Are you Lady Coralyn and Lady Abigail."

"How do you know my full name?" Abby exclaimed.

"My father had mentioned something about new women arriving." Arwen answered.

"We are not-" Abby started but I cut her off.

"Can you please show us the way?" I asked.

"Of course," Arwen led us a few hallways down and to a room. "Here we are."

"Thank you!" I called after her.

"Women?" Abby repeated angrily. "We are in middle school for crying out loud!"

"Be quiet Abby!" I snapped. "Remember elves' super hearing?"

"I knew that!" Abby lied.

"Sure you did," I said while rolling my eyes.

I then opened the door and we walked in. I saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond sitting on some chairs across from a couch. I then closed the door and followed Abby to the couch. I looked up at Gandalf and crossed my arms.

"Why are we in Middle Earth?" I demanded.

"You and Abigail possess great magic that could help us with the war." Gandalf answered.

"No we don't." Abby argued.

"Everyone could feel the magic radiating off you two." Lord Elrond stated. "You two were sent here to help Middle Earth. On the morrow you two shall begin your training."

"What type of training?" I asked.

"Weaponary training." Gandalf answered. "Food shall be delivered to your room. I suggest you retire for the day, you will need your rest."

"But we don't know how to control our powers." I protested.

"When you fall asleep you will then contain the knowledge from the Valar." Gandalf explained.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"The Middle Earth gods." I muttered.

"How much rest?" Abby asked. "How many of the days off?"

"Abby we start training tomorrow. You get no days off." I explained.

"Oh man!" Abby whined.

"See ya tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I pushed Abby out of the room.

"What was that for?" Abby demanded as we walked down a random hallway.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently while putting my hand on my chest.

"YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF THE ROOM!" Abby shouted while throwing her hands in the air.

"While we are here in Middle Earth I have rules you need to follow." I said. "Number one, you cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone that we know the future. Also you can't tell them the future. If something goes wrong and changes the story, Middle Earth will DIE."

"But I want to tell them about Facebook and Cola." Abby whined.

"You can tell them about that stuff." I sighed. "Just not the story."

"Anywho, where the heck is our room?" Abby asked as she looked around.

"Uh, um, that way?" I guessed.

"I thought we went that way." Abby said as she pointed down another hallway.

"Didn't we meet Arwen a few hallways back though?" I asked.

"No, we met her a few hallways up."

"But we went by those giant doors."

"But wasn't that over there?" Abby pointed down a narrow hallway.

"I thought it was over there." I pointed to a wide hallway.

"Maybe it was down that hallway."

"We already went that way."

"Oh yeah,"

"Hey look!" Abby gasped while pointing over to twin elves. "An elf!"

"Pointy-ears!" I cried.

Abby walked up to the twins and I slowly followed. They looked at us with dark eyes very similar to Lord Elrond's. I then slightly tilted my head. Before I could say anything Abby spoke.

"We're lost." Abby stated as she looked around for the hundredth time. "Can you show us where out room is?"

"Abby," I hissed. "Not everyone knows where are rooms are." Then I looked up to the twins. "Are you two by any chance Elrohir and Elladan?"

"How did you know, mortal?" One demanded.

"Um, uh," I stammered while looking at the ground. "Lucky guess?"

"I never heard of them." Abby whispered.

"We shall escort you anyways." The other said. "Adar spoke of you two and we would be happy to assist such powerful warriors."

I looked over to Abby and we were both smiling. They must've heard of us in the council. We then followed the twins through the many hallways of Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a long chapter! Anyways I hope all of the chapters will be this long. Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**It's Coralyn here ;) Abby isn't here... Again :( But we promise she will come!**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and Abby owns herself, LotR is J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as someone shook me. I turned the other way and they continued. I let out another groan and I put my blanket on my head. This person was persistent and shook my rougher. My eyelids flew open and I let out a low growl. I am not a morning person at all.<p>

Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said that we were going to learn how to control magic in my sleep. Although, my magic only works at night. Abby's the opposite and hers only works at day. Now I had a giant headache and it _hurts_.

The person didn't stop it and I threw the covers off my head. I saw a man towering over me and squeaked in alarm. Their face was a few inches above me and I swatted at them. The person dodged though and I glared darkly at them.

"What are you doing in my room?" I shouted angrily as I sat up.

"You are beginning your training." An old elderly voice answered.

I looked over to my left and saw Abby rubbing her eyes. I looked around the room and saw it was Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas. I looked at the balcony and saw that the sun was rising.

"It's freaking 4 in the morning!" I cried. "We went to sleep 'round 11! That's only like 5 hours of sleep!"

"It's too early." Abby agreed.

"Get dressed," Gandalf said while ushering the elf and future king out of our room. "Your training clothes are in your closets."

Gandalf and the others left before I could say anything else. I let out a small low growl and walked into a bathroom. I saw the sink filled and washed my face. I then walked into the room and opened the closet. I pulled out a crimson long sleeved tunic, black leggings, and black boots. I yawned then walked back into the bathroom and put my clothes on.

"Coralyn?" Abby called from the room.

"Yeah?" I asked while walking out.

"Where are the brushes?" Abby asked as she searched her dresser.

"In the bathroom." I said as I walked back to my dresser. "I told you to put it on the dresser."

"Whatever," Abby mumbled.

I brushed my hair then grabbed a leather band. I put my hair in a ponytail then I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. The men were standing there still waiting.

"Are you two ready yet?" Gandalf asked. "It has been 10 minutes."

"It takes Abby at least 20 minutes to get ready." I answered as I looked back in the room. "Just be happy she doesn't need her makeup and that you peoples haven't invented a straightener yet."

"Why are you ready then?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know." I muttered. "Give me another 10 minutes."

I then shut the door and walked into the bathroom and Abby was fumbling with the buttons on her dark gray tunic. Other than that she was dressed. I grabbed her brush and started to brush out her tangles.

"Thanks," Abby mumbled.

"Welcome," I replied.

I finally got done brushing Abby's hair about 5 minutes later. Abby then started to put her hair in a bun and I went and grabbed a leather band. I handed it to her and she finished. I then raised an eyebrow when she started to look for makeup.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"There's no makeup!" Abby whined. "I need my makeup!"

"You do not need any makeup. Now let's go!" I snapped.

"NO!" Abby shouted. "I NEED MAKEUP!"

"Oh dear," I muttered.

I left the bathroom and went back to the door. I opened it and the men were still waiting.

"Do you have any spells that can change a stubborn person's mind?" I asked. "Abby is refusing to leave before she gets her makeup."

"I am afraid not." Gandalf replied.

"Then there's one thing that she would change her mind for no matter what." An evil smile grew on my face as I said this. "Legolas would you please ask her to come?"

The three gave me a questioning look and I just smiled. I then gave Legolas a pleading look.

"Please?" I whimpered.

Legolas then walked into the room and I smiled. I then walked over to Aragorn and Gandalf while Legolas persuaded my cousin.

"Should I call you Aragorn or Strider?" I asked.

"Aragorn, Lady Coralyn." Aragorn answered.

"This is going to get annoying very quickly." I crossed my arms. "Call me Coralyn."

"Of course milady." Aragorn agreed.

"Stop with the milady thing too." I snapped.

A smile grew across his face and he chuckled. Then Legolas appeared with Abby in the tow with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Follow me," Gandalf said.

Gandalf took the lead and I followed behind him while tugging Abby by me. Legolas and Aragorn then took the back. Rivendell was beautiful and me and Abby stared around. Rivendell is my favorite place in all of Middle Earth. I thought it was awesome in the movie but being in it is a whole different experience. I was disappointed when we stopped and were at a small clearing. Gandalf then turned to me and Abby and Legolas and Aragorn were getting weapons from a shed.

"Have you ever handled a weapon in your lives?" Gandalf asked.

"Does a stick count?" I asked.

"We should try a staff first." Gandalf said.

Aragorn and Legolas then handed me and Abby staffs. I grinned and twirled it around. Abby was swinging it around. Gandalf then got his staff and my eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen.

"Who will go first?" Gandalf asked.

"Abby," I answered quickly.

Abby then took a step forward and everyone backed off. Abby held up the staff and Gandalf nodded. Abby took a swing at Gandalf's chest and he easily blocked the blow. He then swung at her head and Abby jumped back in alarm.

"I don't want to use a staff!" Abby cried as she threw it at Aragorn.

"Coralyn?" Gandalf asked.

"Um, ok." I said.

I went to the middle of the clearing and I tightened my grip on the staff. Gandalf nodded and I swiped at his side. He blocked the blow and took a swing at my chest and I whacked my staff at his. Then I swung my staff at his head and it hit his forehead.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

A giant red spot was on his forehead and if I wasn't in a position where I could get in deep trouble I would've laughed. I rushed towards him and dropped my staff. Gandalf then put up his hand and I stopped.

"I am fine Coralyn." Gandalf reassured.

"But I whacked you in the forehead with a wooden staff!" I protested.

"Give the blades to them." Gandalf instructed.

My eyes lit up at the mention of twin blades. They were my favorite weapons besides a sword. I then turned to Abby and she was smiling. Legolas handed me a pair of long twin blades. They were nice and light, elvish made.

"Me first! Me first!" I squealed.

I stiffened up a little when Legolas was holding twin blades in his hands. I know he uses knives of whatever when his quiver is empty, but still. I looked over at Abby and saw her eyes were filled with shock.

"Oh dear," I muttered. "This oughta be interesting."

Then Legolas swiped a blade at me and I blocked it. He then started to sip at me multiple times and I barely blocked the blows. I then finally got to swing my blade at Legolas but he blocked it, then he twisted his wrist, then the blade went flying, and then next thing I know there's a knife thingy to my neck. I let out a squeak and he then took the knives away from my neck.

"Your turn Abby," I said as I walked over to her. "Good luck!"

Abby lasted shorter than me. One minute I'm talking to Aragorn the next minute a knife is flying by my nose. It missed by like 4 inches!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted at the blondes.

"Legolas was the one who knocked the knife out of my hand." Abby huffed. She was clearly annoyed that she lost so easily. "Are we doing sword fighting now?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Do you enjoy sword fighting?" Legolas asked.

"Maybe," I giggled. "Now where's my sword?"

Aragorn then handed me a sword and I marveled at it. It was awesome! It was nice and light but also pointy. I smiled and slashed it through the air. Then a sword met mine and I saw it was Aragorn. I then smiled and took my sword away from his and swung at his side. He blocked it then jabbed at my chest which was hard to block. I pushed his sword away and then swung my sword at his head. The future king of Gondor blocked it though and swiped at my legs. We did a deadly dance for several minutes until my sword was knocked away and Aragorn had his to my neck.

"You win!" I squeaked.

"You did well for your first spar." Aragorn complimented. "You need to work on your footing and wrist work though."

"I don't want to use a sword." Abby said as she handed Aragorn her sword. "I would rather learn how to use a bow."

We then followed Gandalf down a trail and to another clearing where targets were on 1 side and a shed was on the other. Legolas got the bows and quivers filled of arrows and handed them to me and Abby.

"So how do you work these things?" I asked.

Legolas went to help me while Aragorn went to help Abby. Abby didn't look that happy though but amazingly kept her mouth shut. Legolas helped me get in the right position but I would always shift so it would be more comfortable. I then shot multiple arrows but would they would always hit the edge of the target of anything by it. Abby though was a natural and could almost hit the center. Legolas tried to get me in the right position again but of course I shifted.

"You have to keep your feet farther apart." Legolas scolded for the hundredth time.

"I don't want to!" I spat. "That is too uncomfortable!"

"If you do what I say you will be a fine archer." Legolas said.

"I don't want to be a freaking archer." I hissed.

"Your shoulders are not straight." Legolas scolded.

I then snapped and turned to him. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw. I tried to count but I couldn't. I then threw my bow and quiver at Legolas but he dodged the quiver and caught the bow. I heard Abby laughing and I crossed my arms.

"I don't want to do archery!" I shouted. "Get that through your thick, empty orc skull!" Okay I read too many fanfictions. I actually picked up freaking insults! "Keep your fudgin' archery stuff!"

I then turned around and stormed off. I heard giggles and clenched my jaw. Stupid pointy-eared elvish princling! I then started up the path but someone stopped me. I turned around and saw it was Legolas and I glared at him.

"What?" I hissed.

"I am sorry for making you do something you did not wish to do." Legolas apologized. "Please forgive me."

Legolas gave me the guiltiest and pleading look in the world. I let out a deep breath and then rolled my eyes. He looked too cute like that to say no. Where dis that come from? Abby is in love with Legolas, not me. I'm just another fighter...

"Fine," I muttered. "You're forgiven."

"I did it!" I heard Abby shout.

I turned around and saw that Abby had hit the middle of the target. I walked up to the target by Abby. She beamed at her arrow and I smiled.

"Aragorn, you are going to work with Coralyn with her sword fighting. Legolas, you are going to help Abigail." Gandalf said. "We are leaving in a week. They need practice."

"A week?" Abby gasped. "What retard would make us leave in a freaking week?"

"Lord Elrond would," Gandalf answered.

"What is a retard?" Aragorn asked.

Then me and Abby started to laugh hysterically. This week was going to go by fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I put up a poll if Legolas should end up with Coralyn or Abby. Please, please, PLEASE vote! Do you want him to end up with crazy, nuthead, makeup obsessed Abby or shy, sword obsessed, not a morning person Coralyn? Review and vote please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Prank

**Hey there people of Earth and Middle Earth. Here's another chapter that was all Abby's idea but I added a little bit of 'pazazz' ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and Abby owns herself, Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's **

* * *

><p>We spent days training all day with no breaks. And going to sleep at like midnight then getting up at dawn isn't very fun. Over the days we have been pooped. I honestly think that Aragorn pushes me too hard and Legolas pushes Abby even farther.<p>

When it was time for dinner we would go to a gigantic dining hall. There I would socialize with the rest of the Fellowship and keep Abby from making comments about Sam or Gimli or sometimes both. Most of the time thankfully Abby was talking to Merry and Pippin. I honestly don't know if I should be happy or worried. Who knows what they're going to do together.

Tonight at dinner I noticed that Abby and the two little troublemakers were talking in whispers. I then listened in and cringed at what they said. Not good.

"…We should prank Gimli." Pippin whispered.

"He would chop our heads off!" Merry snapped. "What about Aragorn?"

"I know, we should prank Legolas." Abby giggled.

"Why?" I asked.

All of them looked up at me with wide eyes. Pippin and Merry looked at each other and started to mutter about me dropping eaves. I rolled my eyes then gave Abby a warning look.

"You know he will be angry at you for a long time too." I continued. "Plus what are you guys planning?"

"We're going to go and trash his room." Abby whispered excitedly. "We're going now. This is payback for him making me work so hard."

"I'm in," I grinned evilly. "Let's go!"

All 4 of us stood up and left the dining hall unnoticed. We snuck through Rivendell and no one paid attention to us. When we got to Legolas' room I opened it. No one was here and Abby and the 2 hobbits rushed in.

"We have to be quick and quiet!" I said after I shut the door.

The hobbits were already tearing things out of Legolas' dresser and tossing them on the floor. Abby was throwing stuff out of his nightstands and then she threw off his blankets. I ran over and picked up the pillows and threw them across the room. Apparently they were ripped and feathers flew everywhere. I then ran into the bathroom with Pippin behind me and we emptied all of the oils and stuff then broke the bottles. By the time we were all done Legolas' room was a mess.

"This oughta teach him." Abby giggled.

"Now let's get out of here." Merry said.

I froze when I heard voices outside the doors. The hobbits, Abby, and I exchanged a look before running to the balcony. I saw furniture there and tipped over the benches and Abby threw the cushions. The voices were getting nearer and I saw that it was at least a 10 foot drop.

"What now?" Pippin cried. "We can't stay here! We'll be caught!"

"The tree!" I cried. "Go down the tree!"

There was a tree by the balcony that we could easily climb down. Pippin went down first and then Abby. I then started going down when I heard the door open. I dropped to the ground then we all started running. While we were running I heard very angry shouts and yells. We finally stopped at a small garden and we sat down on the benches trying to catch our breathes. But once we did we started laughing hysterically.

"He sounded so mad!" Abby laughed.

"I bet he will never know it was us!" I added through a fit of laughter.

"Wait until someone else sees his room!" Abby choked out.

"Good thing that we have the whole day off tomorrow." I giggled.

"I wish I could've seen his face." Abby chuckled.

"We better get to our rooms though." I sighed as I watched the sun begin to set. "But I want to go see Gandalf real quick."

"Bye!" Abby called after me.

I walked through Rivendell with a giant smile on my face. I can't believe I actually did that! I giggled and then froze in mid-step when I entered the throne room. Legolas was there with Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf telling them about his room. I then walked up and tilted my head.

"…Everything in there is ruined!" Legolas hissed angrily. "The room looks like a wild pack of wargs ran through it!"

"What happened?" I asked innocently.

"Legolas' room was vandalized when everyone was at the feast." Aragorn explained.

"Was anything stolen?" Arwen asked.

"No," Legolas answered.

"Who do you think did it?" Aragorn asked.

"I believe it was my sons." Lord Elrond sighed while shaking his head. "They are always causing mischief."

"But they were at the feast till the very end." Arwen argued. "It could not have been them."

"Couldn't it have been vandalized before the feast?" I asked.

"I do not think so." Gandalf said. "I noticed that Meriadoc and Peregrin were missing."

"Why would they want to break my room?" Legolas asked. "I have done nothing to them at all."

"Did anyone go with them?" Arwen asked.

"No," I immediately answered. "I would've known since the hobbits were right next to me and Abby."

"You shall have a different room Legolas." Lord Elrond said.

Legolas bowed his head then left. Aragorn followed him while saying something in elvish. Arwen then left after whispering something to her dad. I watched her leave and then I turned around to leave but I was stopped.

"Why did you come?" Gandalf asked.

"I forget," I lied. "I need to go see Abby."

But before I could leave Legolas appeared with Aragorn and both of them were holding a terrified Merry. CRAP! I forgot all about him! I knew something was missing when we left! I cringed as they went and dragged Merry to Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

"We found this hobbit on my balcony trying to climb down a tree." Legolas said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Were you the one who destroyed Legolas' room?" Lord Elrond asked. "Tell the truth."

Merry looked over at me for help but I gave him an I-can't-freaking-do-anything look. Aragorn caught us though because he dragged me over too. I let out a mental curse and Legolas looked at me in shock.

"Coralyn did you help him?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Well it was, um, err," I stammered. I couldn't just bail out!

"It was Abby's idea!" Merry cried out. "Pippin and I agreed and then Coralyn overheard and joined in!"

I shot Merry a death glare. He was going to regret saying that really soon. Legolas was now looking at me and the hobbit in shock and anger.

"Really?" I hissed.

"Who did the most damage?" Gandalf asked.

I looked down at the ground. Who did the most damage? It wasn't Merry, Abby didn't do as much, Pippin was just helping me… Oh crap! I let out a deep breath and then looked up. Before I could say anything the doors flew open, Abby and Pippin came running in.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"We realized that Merry was gone!" Pippin added.

"So you 4 were the troublemakers." Gandalf said. "You all will receive a punishment."

"What would that be?" Abby asked.

"On the morrow you all must repair Legolas' room." Lord Elrond answered.

"That will take forever!" Pippin whined.

"We don't even know how to sew or make new glass or oils!" I added. "We would actually make it worse ya know."

"They are right." Gandalf agreed. "Instead you shall all serve Legolas all day."

"WHAT?" Abby and I shouted in unison.

"I think that is fair enough." Legolas agreed.

"No it's not!" Abby argued getting ticked off.

"Abby-" I started to warn.

"He could make us do anything!"

"I-"

"He could freaking tell us to kill ourselves!"

"I-"

"I don't want to feed him!"

"Really-"

"He could tell us to murder! I don't want to be a murderer!"

"Come-"

"I refuse to-"

"ABIGAIL!" I shouted. "Stop with all these freaking what ifs!"

"But he could make us do anything!" Abby argued.

"I would never do any of those things you spoke of." Legolas reassured.

Abby narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes then dragged her back to our room. We got ready for bed then fell asleep. I was woken up by whispers and giggles. Not good. Then water was poured in my face and I sat up with a scream.

"PIPPIN YOU ARE DEAD!" I shouted outraged.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WORM!" Abby yelled.

"Legolas said you cannot harm us." Pippin giggled.

"Why I'm going to kill him." I hissed.

"He said to go to him as soon as you wake up." Merry said.

"But we have to get ready." Abby protested.

"We told him the same thing." Merry mumbled.

I then noticed that the two hobbits were dressed in sleeping attire. I shook my head and then stood up. Abby and I followed the hobbits to the archery range where Legolas and Aragorn were.

"I am going to maul you." Abby growled.

"You cannot harm me." Legolas smirked.

"Stupid, arrogant, elf!" I spat.

"You cannot insult me either." Legolas said. "Apologize to me now."

"Sorry Prince Legolas Thranduillion." I hissed through clenched teeth. "I do not appreciate being woken up by water and being unable to dress."

"Go get our arrows." Legolas commanded.

I sent another glare at him before going up to the targets. Abby was ticked off and I hope that she doesn't attack Legolas. That would be really bad for their 'Legomance'.

I know the girl had a huge crush on him since I showed her. I grinned as I remembered watching the first movie with my mom always calling him 'Snowy Haired Princess Dude'. But he was also the first name I learned and now he's my favorite character. I know I like him way more than just another character but I'll let Abby have her way.

I shook my head then yanked out the arrows. I was getting out Legolas'. Stupid elf prince got all bulls-eyes. I then stormed back over to him and threw the arrows all over the ground.

"You never said to place them in your quivers." I snapped before he could say anything.

"That was highly inappropriate." Aragorn scolded.

"Sorry dad." I spat sarcastically.

Abby came up and tossed Aragorn's arrows next to mine. I saw that Merry and Pippin were smiling at our actions. I then crossed my arms and gave Aragorn and Legolas a challenging look as if they wanted us to do anything else.

"It hasn't been 10 minutes and I'm already sick of this." Abby huffed. "Today was supposed to be our day off."

"You should have thought of that before you vandalized my room." Legolas snapped annoyingly.

I let out a growl at him and he and Aragorn gave me strange looks. The hobbits were fighting back laughter and Abby was still ticked. I hate being a freaking servant. I hate being outside when I'm not ready for the day. I hate that smirk on Legolas' face. He is going to pay big time. I looked over at Abby and she looked like she was already planning our revenge.

I know that I love Legolas' character, but the Legolas in real life is a butthead. I wish I could be with my fantasy Legolas instead of this Legolas.

"Merry and Pippin go get our water flasks." Legolas commanded.

"This is going to be a long day." I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong> I finally got Abby to apologize for making Legolas a little OOC about his room and the serving thing. Although I did enjoy imagining his face when he saw his room. Lol. Please vote on the poll and review! Legolas' lovelife rests in your hands.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A Catchy Song

**Hello readers, reviewers, critics, and flamers of who are reading this story. Well so far on the poll Coralyn is in the lead and most are suggesting that Abby should be with Pippin.**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and Abby owns herself, LotR is J.R.R. Tolkien's**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a small yawn and sat up. Today we were leaving Rivendell to go to Mordor. I looked over and saw that Abby was still asleep and quietly got up. I went into the bathroom and washed my face then went to the dresser. We already had everything packed yesterday. I grabbed a bundle from the closet then went back into the bathroom.<p>

Gandalf had said never to take off out necklaces with the pendants on it so of course I had that on, I then put my dark brown hair in a ponytail with a few strands by my face. I put on a dark forest green long sleeved tunic with a hood on the back, I had a coat-like gray, silver armored piece that came from under my tunic, I then put on brown leggings and a dark brown leather belt, I put on knee-high dark brown boots that were also armored that were really light and comfy, I put on fingerless dark brown gloves, I had fur lined sleeves above them also armored, and then I put on an olive colored traveling cloak with brown fur around the hood. I then put my elvish sword in it's sheathe along with elvish twin blades, and hidden daggers just in case. In my bag I had another blade so I really don't have to worry.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Abby stirring. I rolled my eyes and then slung my bag on. I walked over to her bed and shook her.

"Time to go to Mordor, Abby." I said. "Get up and get ready. I have a feeling that Gimli doesn't have much patience. Especially for you after what you did to him a few days ago."

"It wasn't my fault he walked into that trap." Abby moaned as she slowly sat up. "It was made for Legolas."

"Be happy that you ran away from him before he could throw an axe at you." I sighed. "Now GET UP!"

"Don't yell!" Abby shouted at me. "Give me a few minutes."

Abby left and I sat down on my bed. I emptied my bag to make sure I had everything. Journal, check, extra blade, check, other pair of boots, check, winter cloak, check, other cloak, check, other tunics, leggings, gloves, and armor, check, extra leather bands that made really good hair-ties, check, and personal food that I can't let the hobbits find, check. I smiled in satisfaction as I put the supplies back in the bag.

"Abby! Coralyn!" I heard Pippin call from the other side of the door while pounding it. "Gandalf says it's time to go!"

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Abby is still getting ready. She'll be done in a few minutes."

"Well Gandalf says that you need to come as soon as possible." Pippin stated.

"So you're his messenger?" I asked with a grin.

"Well he was going to come but I offered." Pippin replied.

"OW!" Abby yelled from inside.

I ran inside and saw that she somehow punctured her hand. I then saw the dagger on the sink and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" I asked while trying not to giggle.

"I was putting that dagger in my sheathe and then it stabbed me." Abby explained.

"How does an inanimate object stab you?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Were you not paying attention again? How many times did Legolas and/or Aragorn tell you not to do that?"

"At least a million times." Abby muttered while successfully putting her dagger in the sheathe without hurting herself.

"This is like your thousandth time doing this." I chuckled.

"Who was at the door?" Abby asked while putting her hair in a bun.

"Pippin," I answered.

"Well let's go!" Abby smirked as she started off.

I rolled my eyes as she left. Didn't she notice that her bag was still on the counter? I grabbed her bag and then followed her. She was laughing with Pippin and I grinned. They would make such a cute couple.

"Forget something?" I asked while waving the bag in front of her.

Abby took the bag from me and then put it on. We headed gown the stairs and down a path. It was a really foggy and gloomy morning unlike the others. It was at least a good 5 minutes before we saw the rest of the Fellowship waiting for us except Frodo. He was still missing.

"Late as usual," Gimli huffed. "You can't expect anything more from two women."

"Abby don't," I snapped as Abby opened her mouth to say something probably really rude and offensive.

"Stupid, fat, dwarf." Abby growled.

"What did you say?" Gimli barked.

"I said-" Abby started.

"Abby stop it!" I cut her off. "The dwarf has a very sharp axe that he's not afraid to use. Don't tick him off."

Abby frowned before standing on the opposite end of the Fellowship by Legolas. I rolled my eyes and then followed her. Frodo then appeared and Lord Elrond began to speak. I elbowed Abby before she could start laughing at his eyebrows.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Lord Elrond explained. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

Lord Elrond spread out his arms and Legolas and Aragorn put their hands on their hearts and bowed. Abby then leaned over to me.

"What the heck does that mean?" Abby asked in a whisper.

"The people who aren't evil bless us and that we don't have to follow the Fellowship." I explained.

"Oh," Abby muttered.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo turned away and came to a stop. He looked at the two paths hesitatingly. He then looked back to Gandalf.

"Mordor, is it left or right?" Frodo asked so quietly that I had a hard time telling what he said.

"Left," Gandalf answered quietly.

"Where does the right path go?" Abby asked as we started walking.

"I don't know." I replied.

We haven't even walked an hour before Abby was getting bored. Abby is not a fun person when she's bored. She was humming random songs, walking in the front of the Fellowship by Gandalf, and then she was at the back with Bill. She finally came back over to me looking bored.

"I'm bored." She whined. "How long will this go on just walking?"

"I think a week." I replied. Then I walked closer to her so no one else could hear and whispered. "The crows should be here in about a week and then we go up the mountain then we come back and then go into Moria and Gandalf dies."

"How long is that going to be?" Abby asked.

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"I'm bored." Abby repeated in a whine.

"Then go talk to Pippin." I suggested trying not to lash out at her in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure that he's bored as you."

Abby gave me a strange look before going up to Merry and Pippin. I then felt like I was being watched and looked back and saw it was Legolas looking at me. I felt heat rush to my face before I forced it back down.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you related to Abigail?" Legolas asked while coming up to me.

"She's my cousin." I answered.

"You act as if you are older than her." Legolas mentioned.

"Well we were always close and she doesn't know half the things here in Middle Earth that she should." I replied.

Before Legolas could reply I heard Abby singing. I raised an eyebrow then walked up to her.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Abby sang.

"Why are you singing a 6 year-old song?" I asked.

"It's entertaining me." Abby said simply.

"Can you teach it to us?" Merry asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Pippin agreed enthusiastically. How bored were they?

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Abby and I sang.

"I think I got it." Merry said.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." We sang.

Merry got most of it but Pippin only got the 'Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes' part. So we spent the rest of the day walking while teaching the two hobbits Heads, shoulders, knees, and toes. The sun was setting when we made camp and I was relieved. We had walked at least 7 miles today.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Merry and Pippin sang merrily.

"I think we're going to regret teaching them that song." I sighed while spreading out my bed roll.

"Why do ya say that?" Abby asked.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Merry and Pippin sang again.

"They've been singing that song since we taught it to them." I hissed.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." They sang again.

"We should've taught them Mean instead." Abby said.

"Can you really imagine them singing a Taylor Swift song?" I giggled.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." Merry and Pippin sang for the billionth time.

"That's getting on my nerves." Abby groaned.

"Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes.

Eyes and ears, and mouth and nose.

Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes." I lost it.

"HOBBITS!" I shouted at them.

Everyone in the camp looked over at me. I stood up and walked over to Merry and Pippin with crossed arms.

"Stop. Singing. That. Song." I growled through clenched teeth.

Then everyone continued what they were doing. But every once in a while they would look over at us. They must thing we're nuts.

"I can teach them a different song." Abby offered.

"What song?" I asked while turning around.

"A really catchy one." Abby smiled evilly.

"What song is it?" I asked again.

"It's a song you love." Abby was lying.

"Then sing a chorus." I challenged as I sat back down on my bed roll.

"Really?" Abby asked with a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Give me a hint then." A grin grew slowly on my face.

"Mean people," Abby said quickly.

"Mean?" I asked.

"Yes," Abby answered.

"What's Mean?" Pippin asked.

"Abby's favorite song." I answered.

"Can you sing it?" Merry asked.

"Only if Coralyn does." Abby answered.

"But Abby has to start." I added.

"Coralyn and Abby are going to sing a song from where they're from!" Pippin shouted.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I looked down. Abby nudged me and I crossed my arms in annoyance. I looked up and saw all of the Fellowship staring at me and Abby.

"Well?" Aragorn asked.

"Abby you have to start." I said in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean by start?" Abby demanded.

"Like I don't join in till the chorus." I explained.

"You, with your words like knives, and the swords and weapons that you use against me.

You, can knock me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing." Abby sang and she gave me a helpless look. I can't believe she forgot some of the lyrics!

"You, with your words like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, picking on the weaker men." I sang.

"You can knock me down, with just one single blow.

But what you don't know, what you don't know.

Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city.

And all you're ever going to be is mean.

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever going to be is mean.

What do ya got to be so mean?" We sang.

"I can't believe you forgot those lyrics!" I snapped.

"It's been a while." Abby protested.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Who were you talking about?" Pippin asked.

"No one," I answered with a shrug. "It's just a song."

Everyone in the Fellowship gave Abby and I weird looks but I ignored them. Sam then handed out dinner and I had to stop Abby from making a comment about him. I hope it's not going to be like this everyday. I swear I'm going to kill Merry, Pippin, Abby, and myself if they keep singing Heads, shoulders, knees, and toes.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter yet :D Please press the review button then go to our profile and vote on the poll. Also if you have any ideas about pairings our PM box is always open ;)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 Of Crows and Snowball Wars

**Abby: *Mutters angrily***

**Coralyn: *Growls***

**Jessie: Sorry about Coralyn and Abby. They've been like that since Flaming Critic's review.**

**Coralyn: EVIL! EVIL! EVIL PERSON!**

**Abby: *Lashes at the computer***

**Jessie: Anyways they do not own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does, they own themselves**

* * *

><p>Both Abby and I agree we have never done something so boring and exhausting in life. It turns out that it was the same thing everyday. Someone would wake you up, usually it was Legolas, Aragorn, or one of the hobbits, then you would eat breakfast made by Sam, after that you would walk for hours and hours, then we would stop to make camp, eat, and then go to sleep.<p>

It really sucks because half the time we're walking Abby or Pippin most of the time both would complain. One night they made me take watch and I was grumpy all the next day. When Abby took watch she would yell at anyone who annoyed her or got on her nerves. Let me tell you that the rest of the Fellowship found that out the hard way.

"Hullo Abby and Coralyn," Pippin greeted as we were walking.

"Hiya," I greeted back.

"Hey," Abby mumbled.

"What's the matter?" Merry asked Abby as he came up.

"Nothing," Abby snapped.

"You said yesterday that you would teach us a new song." Merry mentioned.

"I know," I said. "But I don't think Abby is in the mood."

"Why not?" Pippin whined.

"I had to take watch last night." Abby answered bitterly.

"Please?" Pippin pleaded. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"NO!" Abby yelled.

Then the blonde stormed off ahead. The two hobbits looked confused and hurt. I let out a deep breath and looked down at Merry and Pippin.

"It's not your faults." I reassured. "She's very grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep."

I thought everyone had heard me when I explained to Merry and Pippin but apparently not. When we were setting out stuff for camp Abby was still in a foul mood so she wouldn't talk to anyone. So Aragorn had a stupid idea to go and ask her what was wrong. That was a BIG mistake.

"What is wrong Abigail?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh dear," I muttered.

"Nothing," Abby snapped while setting her bow and quiver on her bed roll next to her.

"You lie," Aragorn stated.

"Aragorn-" I started to warn.

"Go away!" Abby shouted.

"Pardon me?" Aragorn asked.

"I said. Go. Away." Abby growled through clenched teeth.

"Aragorn you better-" I started.

"That is no way to treat a man!" Gimli spat while coming over.

Now all of the Fellowship was listening in. Just great! I gave Gimli and Aragorn a warning look but they ignored it. This was not going to turn out good.

"Shut it you stupid, fat, hairy, smelly, dwarf!" Abby shouted.

"Why you!" Gimli growled while raising his axe.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" I cried while stopping Gimli's axe. "No need for violence! Abby is just cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"She still insulted me!" Gimli bellowed.

"And she is very sorry." I lied.

"No I'm not!" Abby snapped.

"Abby!" I hissed.

Well after calming down Gimli and bringing Abby away from the rest of the Fellowship besides me it turned out ok. That's if you consider Gimli and Abby now glaring at each other whenever they make eye-contact. But at least they're not trying to hurt each other! I think…

Anyways today we finally made camp to the hobbits' and mine and Abby's relief. Boromir started to train with Merry and Pippin while Abby and Aragorn watched. Gandalf and Gimli were arguing about going over the Misty Mountains or through the Mines of Moria. Anywho the crows should be coming soon. I walked over to Legolas and looked out to where the crows should appear.

"Hey Legolas," I greeted.

"Greetings Lady Coralyn," Legolas greeted,

"Really?" I asked while rolling my eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Coralyn? No milady or lady crap."

Legolas gave me a strange look then chuckled. I hopped on top of a rock and then jumped to another. Legolas followed me and saw the flock of crows coming towards us. Crap! I jumped down from the rock and ran over to where Frodo and Sam were by the fire.

"Put out the fire!" I cried.

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

Both hobbits gave me a look like I was crazy then put the fire out. I looked up at the approaching flock and then ran over to Abby and shoved her stuff in her arms. I knew this was happening so my stuff was still unpacked.

"What's happening?" Abby asked.

"The crows!" I hissed.

Abby's eyes went wide and then she looked over in Legolas' direction. Sure enough they were still coming over here. I then ran up to where Legolas was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" I shouted. "Hide!"

Legolas gave me another strange look and I shrugged. He then grabbed my wrist and hid me under some type of bush. He then got in too and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I froze as the crows flew by and didn't get out until Legolas did. Being a gentlemen he helped me up making more heat flush through my face. I looked over and saw Abby helping Pippin out and Merry standing next to her with a smug look.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf explained. "The passage South is being watched." Then he looked up to the mountains. "We must take the Pass of the Caradhas."

"Just great," I said sarcastically.

"How did you know those were Crebain from Dunland?" Legolas demanded while walking in front of me and stopping. "I thought you and Abigail were from a different place far away from Middle Earth."

"We know some things here in Middle Earth." I replied. "We would be dead in no time if we didn't."

Before he could say anything else I went over to Abby. I saw Merry whisper to Pippin while nodding over to Abby and Pippin's face turned red. I sat next to Abby on a rock and glanced over at Legolas. Only Gandalf and Lord Elrond knew me and Abby knew the future.

"Legolas is getting suspicious." I murmured.

"Really?" Abby asked sarcastically. "I would've never guessed."

"What about Merry and Pippin?" I asked. "What do they know? You spend a lot of time with them." Then I added with a smile. "Especially Pippin."

"They know that we're from far away." Abby answered. Then a light blush spread across her face. "I do not spend that much time with Pippin."

"Yes you do." I giggled.

"What about you and Leggy?" Abby asked making me flush. "You two are always talking together when we're walking and when we make camp."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I love the winter and especially snow. So when we were going up the mountain I was very happy. I love how the wind is only a slight breeze and there's not any ice. The snow is about a few inches above my ankle but I really don't care. Nobody else was as happy as me about going up the mountain, especially Gimli.

I picked up some snow and formed it into a snowball and smiled evilly. I then threw the snowball, it was supposed to hit Aragorn but it hit Boromir instead. Oops. Abby caught that and started laughing and I joined in.

"Who did that?" Boromir demanded.

"Hey Abby," I giggled. "Snowball war?"

"Why not?" Abby giggled.

I then made another snowball and threw it at Aragorn and this time it hit him. I laughed as he turned around and gave me a death glare. I then threw another snowball and it hit him in the face. Abby was pelting Legolas and then Merry and Pippin got the hang of it and was on mine and Abby's side.

"Merry and Pippin, you get Frodo, Sam, and Gimli, we got Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir." I commanded.

We all made snowballs and everyone else was looking at us very confused. I grinned and then aimed at Legolas.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" The other three shouted.

"Aim!" All of us aimed.

"FIRE!" Abby yelled.

Then all of us hit our targets in the faces. I started laughing and threw more snowballs. At this point I was hitting Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn randomly. I was a little shocked when they started to fire back. I then narrowed my eyes and looked over to Abby and Merry and Pippin.

"THIS IS WAR!" I shouted.

I then started to fire snowballs at them and in return I would get hit by two more. I laughed as I hit Legolas in the face. The look was priceless. That must have really ticked him off because he looked very, _very_, angry. I grinned and threw more at him.

"Sorry!" Abby shouted.

I looked over and saw Frodo rolling down the mountain. I looked over at Abby and gave her an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look. Abby then ran after Frodo but ended up tripping on her own feet in the snow and tumbled down too. Aragorn and Boromir then went over to my cousin and the Ring-bearer. Boromir picked up the ring and I froze. CRAP!

"Give the ring to Frodo, Boromir!" I shouted.

Boromir looked at me and blinked before turning around. I crossed my arms and watched as Aragorn helped Abby and Frodo up. Boromir said something then gave the ring to Frodo and ruffled his hair. Abby then ran up to me with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Snow's hard to run in." Abby stated.

I just shook my head and tightened my winter cloak around me. It was going to get really cold really fact. I then saw arrows in the snow and gave them to Abby. She looked very confused at first and then laughed.

It is freezing. I can barely feel my fingers and I lost feeling in my feet. Abby was behind me shivering and her teeth were chattering. She was no better than me. I glared up at Legolas who was easily walking on top of the snow. Stupid elf perfectness. I slowly walked behind Gimli who was behind Gandalf. We had to turn back. Where was fudging Saruman the Sourman?

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Finally! I then pressed myself against the mountain. If I remember correctly in the books the mountain only likes men. Haha Leggy! Then rocks fell down and it was right in front of me. I looked over at Abby who looked frightened.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn continued.

"No!" Gandalf shouted.

Stupid, arrogant, all-knowing, stubborn, wizard! Turn back retard! I clenched my jaw in anger as Gandalf tried to cast some type of reverse spell. But that didn't work and then snow buried us. I struggled against the snow. I couldn't breath and was running out of oxygen! It was weird because every time I struggled it seemed like I was going down instead of up. Then someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me up. I let breathed in and out a few times and saw it was Legolas looking worriedly at me.

"Thanks," I coughed.

I then saw Abby leaning against Aragorn. I shivered and glared at Gandalf. This guy helped me out with magic and stuff, for that I am grateful. But right now I hate him. We need to get off the freaking mountain.

"We gotta get off this mountain!" I shouted.

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"At this point I don't care!" Abby yelled. "If we stay on this mountain we will freeze to death!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimli spoke up. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"What path do we take, Coralyn and Abigail?" Gandalf asked.

I looked over at Abby who nodded at me. I looked down for a moment then looked back up. But before I could answer Boromir spoke up.

"Why do you ask Abigail and Coralyn?" Boromir demanded. "They do not know this land as well as the ones who are originally from here!"

"We know what will happen on this journey!" I shouted at him angered. "Abby and I know what the outcome is and what will happen! We foresee Boromir of Gondor! What knowledge we know would make you look as if you knew nothing!"

Everyone stared at me shocked. Did I really just tell them all that? I looked at Abby who gave me a small grin. Then I looked down and crossed my arms.

"We go through Moria." I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Please review and vote on the poll!<strong>

**Coralyn: Stupid Flaming Critic... *Grabs her sword***

**Abby: *Searches for her bow and quiver full of arrows* She or he will never see it coming...**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Dare at the Entrance

**Coralyn: Suliad *Grins* I finally got over Flaming Critic's review, although I can't say the same for Abby...**

**Abby: *Is hiding under her quilt* Stupid, fat-**

**Coralyn: Disclaimer! We do not own Lord of the Rings, that is J.R.R. Tolkien's. I own myself though.**

**Abby: *Peeks head from underneath her quilt* I own myself!**

* * *

><p>I am going to kill my cousin and those two troublemaking hobbits.<p>

Yesterday after we were done getting down most of those freaking mountains everyone, except Mr. Perfect-Elf, Master I'm-A-Stubborn-All-knowing-Wizard, and Lord I-Still-Haven't-Changed-My-Clothes-All-Throughout-This-Journey, were exhausted. So I barely ate anything before passing out.

This morning I heard whispering and giggling and I knew something _really_ bad was about to happen to me. But before I could do anything freezing cold water is poured on my face. So of course I wiped the water off my face and sat up.

"What was that for?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Abigail, Meriadoc, and Peregrin were laughing their heads off waking up the rest of the Fellowship. I then stood up and drew my sword and put it up to their faces. They stopped laughing and stared at me in shock.

"What. Was. That. For?" I repeated louder.

"It was Abby who wanted to do it to you!" Pippin pointed to Abby.

"Merry was the one who suggested the prank in the first place!" Abby argued while pointing to Merry.

"Pippin was the one complaining that nothing interesting was happening these days!" Merry whined while pointing to Pippin.

"I really don't care who did what." I 'accidentally' let out a growl. "But I am not a morning person. I hate freezing cold water. And most of all, I hate waking up to giggling and whispers!"

"Lower your weapon Coralyn." Gandalf commanded.

"Stupid, fat-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence with the word 'wizard'. If I did I would probably be turned into a pig.

"What were you saying?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing!" I stammered while putting my sword back.

"When's breakfast?" Abby asked.

"You're turning into a hobbit." I giggled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Aw huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Aw huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Aw huh!"

"Am I turning into a hobbit?" Abby demanded. Poor Pippin shrunk away for a moment.

"You act like one." Gimli answered for Pippin.

"NO I DON'T!" Abby yelled.

"Shut it Abby!" I snapped.

Abby then made her infamous angry noise that can really scare a person at night. I learned that from experience. By now Pippin was slowly retreating away from my fuming cousin. Then I turned to Pippin and crossed my arms.

"How could you say that nothing is happening these days?" I asked a little bewildered. "Yesterday we went up a mountain then came; well we're still coming down, a mountain! You call that boring?"

"Oh yeah," Pippin said as he just remembered.

"Oh my god," I muttered while shaking my head.

Well that was the main event at breakfast. So anyways we finally got off the entire mountain. We were heading towards the mines when I remembered the icky swamp-like terrain. About 10 minutes later we had to go through this filthy water which I refused to go in at first. I am terrified of the Watcher, and that was only in the book and movie, this was freaking real life. A.k.a. scarier and it can kill you.

"Come on Coralyn." Abby called back yards away.

"That water is dangerous!" I snapped. I love the water, but this was not cool.

"Hurry now Coralyn." Boromir sighed as he came to probably drag me in.

"Do you know what's in there?" I demanded.

"Water and plants." Boromir snapped. He was getting very impatient. "Now I will drag you through here if I have to."

"Do it then." I challenged while crossing my arms.

By now everyone was watching half amused and half annoyed. I saw Merry and Pippin trying to fight smiles. Well Boromir wasn't kidding and he grabbed my arms and literally dragged me into the water.

"Hey!" I cried. "Stop! I can walk myself! Let go!"

Boromir then let go and I glared daggers at him before walking up to Abby who had a grin on her face. I put up a hand and gave her a don't-say-anything look. We then continued through the swampy water.

It was about half an hour when we came to a place that had a lake off to the side. I glanced over at the lake and moved even farther away from the shore. I walked over to the stone wall and saw that the door was invisible. I couldn't even freaking tell where it was.

"There are the Walls of Moria." Gandalf said while motioning over to the walls I was leaning against. "And there the Gate stood once upon a time, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin by which we have come. But this way is blocked. None of the Company, I guess, will wish to swim this gloomy water at the end of the day. It has an unwholesome look."

"Unwholesome?" Abby repeated in confusion while coming over and standing by me.

"I think it means unwelcoming or something like that." I replied while glancing around.

"We must find a way round the northern ridge." Gimli said. "The first thing for the Company to do is to climb up by the main path and see where that will lead us. Even if there were no lake, we could not get our baggage-pony up this stair."

"The pony has a name ya know." Abby snapped. "Bill. Call the 'baggage-pony' Bill."

"You rally want to be enemies with him don't you?" I asked her quietly.

"The only reason I liked him in the first place is 'cause he's funny." Abby said as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"…I feared all along that we should be obliged to take this road." I heard Gandalf say.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically. "More icky water in a creepy place."

I then started to follow Abby when I realized that Legolas was beside me. I met his gaze and he smirked. I bet he heard my comment and was thinking that I was lazy. I rolled my eyes and hurried ahead to where Abby was chatting away with Merry and Pippin.

We traveled for many more hours climbing slopes, wadding through disgusting water, and carefully making our way up muddy hills. I almost fell down when Merry bumped into me because he lost his footing for a moment but luckily Legolas stopped me. Otherwise I would've token a tumble down the hill. It seemed like forever until Gandalf stopped.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf exclaimed.

I really don't care about the rest of what he said. I went over to a boulder and sat down on it and watched him explain to the rest of the Fellowship. By the rest of the Fellowship I mean Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Frodo. Abby came over to me with Merry and Pippin behind her.

"This is boring." Abby grumbled.

"I know," I sighed. "I never paid much attention to all that detail in the book."

"I don't blame you." Abby replied.

"But you can't leave poor Bill behind in this forsaken place, Mr. Gandalf!" Sam cried breaking our conversation.

"What?" Abby shouted while standing up. My dear cousin has an obsession with Shadowfax and Bill, especially Bill. "You can't leave him! He might die!"

"Abby!" I hissed while grabbing her elbow. "He has to go or he'll be killed by the orcs." That part I whispered incase Mr. Snoopy-Elf-Prince decided to try and listen.

"But Bill," Abby murmured sadly. "He's awesome."

Abby went over to Bill with Sam and I followed. I really like Bill, he's my favorite horse. I stroked his muzzle and he sniffed my hand. A small grin grew on my face and I stiffened for a moment when Sam started sobbing. I then took my pack from Bill and grabbed a sugar cube from my bag. Fortunately Abby and the hobbits haven't found my snacks so I still had a bunch. Bill ate the sugar cube but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Where did you get that from?" Frodo asked. CRAP!

"Was that a sugar cube?" Merry demanded angrily.

"Well-" I started.

"You have a hidden stash!" Pippin accused sounding hurt.

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "If I told any of you hobbits it would've been gone by the end of the day!"

"I'm not a hobbit." Abby protested.

"You might as well be one." I muttered.

"Hey!" Abby cried.

After minutes of arguing I finally got them to shut up about my snacks. Although the troublemaking trio was whispering and I bet I know what it is. Bill then left and I giggled when I turned around. Legolas had his ear to the rock and Gimli was banging on it.

"Oh my god," I giggled. I have to have my two cents. "Hey Legolas! Why are you talking to the wall?"

Abby then looked over and burst into a fit of laughter. "Do you really think that the rocks will talk back to him?"

"This is Middle Earth," I replied. "Anything can happen!"

"Ya have a point." Abby agreed.

I then walked around pretty much looking for anything I could attack. But there apparently was nothing so I decided to teach the hobbits something. I walked over to the trio and they looked up at me.

"Want to play a game?" I asked.

"What game?" The three asked in unison.

"What about-" I was cut off though.

"Truth or Dare!" Merry exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I go first then." Merry smirked. "Pippin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pippin answered.

"I dare you to go steal Gimli's axe." Merry whispered.

I giggled and then Pippin got up. At first he looked a little scared but he toughed it out. He walked over to where Gimli was leaning on his axe and swiped it. Gimli then almost fell over and Pippin ran over with the axe. Gimli started yelling in dwarvish and stormed over.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Gimli bellowed.

"Give it back Pip." I squeaked.

Gimli is freaking scary when he's mad. Right now his face is scarlet and I bet steam is going to come out of his ears at any moment. Pippin gave Gimli his axe back and then hid behind Abby.

"Sorry!" Pippin apologized.

Gimli then left then came from behind Abby. Merry and Pippin then kept doing dares and getting in trouble every time. I honestly think they forgot about me and Abby. Until they dared Abby to go up to Boromir and start laughing like a maniac when he was throwing rocks in the water. It was very amusing actually.

"Coralyn, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare," I answered.

"I dare you to go up to Legolas and take one of his arrows and throw it in Sam's fire." Abby giggled quietly.

This is not going to go well. I slowly stood up and went over to Legolas. He noticed me and turned to me with a curious look.

"What is it Coralyn?" Legolas asked.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. This elf was going to kill me. I gave him a small grin then grabbed one of his arrows from his quiver. I then ran to the fire and threw it in and was yanked back. I then saw the enraged face of Legolas Greenleaf. I heard Abby, Merry, and Pippin laughing their heads off.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas demanded. He was freaking scary.

"Abby!" I squeaked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Abby called over through laughter.

"I dare you to explain to Legolas why you made me throw one of his arrows in the fire." I slowly started walking away from Legolas.

"You destroyed one of my arrows because of your game?" Legolas hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mellon!" Gandalf shouted.

Thank god! I then looked over and watched the doors open. It was pretty cool. I then slowly backed away from the water. We then entered the mines and I ushered Abby and the hobbits up to the front. Walking beside Frodo was a big mistake. Something wrapped around my ankle and I looked down with wide eyes.

"Crap!" I cried.

It yanked me to the ground and started dragging me out of the mines. I saw Frodo running after me. Sam then came over a few moments later as the thing tried to drag me into the water.

"STUPID, FAT, SQUID THINGY!" I shouted.

Frodo and Sam started chopping at the tentacle. It then let go and I scrambled backwards in fear. Then like 20 other arms came out of the water and they really stunk. I let out a gasp as they came towards me and Frodo.

"Into the gateway!" Gandalf shouted. "Up the stairs! Quick!"

"Coralyn!" Abby shouted.

Frodo helped me up and we sprinted towards the entrance. We made it just in time as I heard the entranceway brake and block the way out. I turned around and everything was pitch black. Then Gandalf's staff lit up and I saw the rest of the Fellowship.

"What was that?" Abby asked. "It looked like a mutant squid."

"It was the Watcher." I answered. "That was the reason I didn't want to go into the water."

"If you really could foresee then why did you not warn us?" Boromir asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I have my reasons." I replied quietly.

Gandalf then took the lead with Gimli and I fell into step with Abby. I felt eyes burning into my head and looked over and met Legolas' gaze. He looked emotionless as usual and I looked away.

What's the Fellowship going to say to is when Gandalf dies and they knew that we knew it would happen? Would they hate us forever? Would they never forgive us?

I looked down at my boots feeling guilty, anxious, and confused. The one thing I learned the first time I watched the movie was that the journey through Moria was not a jolly trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: I made this chapter VERY bookish and the poll for Legolas' love interest will be ending soon. Also please review and vote!<strong>

** Abby: If any of you ever hear or see Flaming Critic again tell him/her that I said-**

**Coralyn: ABIGAIL!**


	7. Chapter 7 Traveling Fighting and Losing

**Hiya! Abby isn't here so I'm updating alone. But when I was texting her she said 'Please get the word out about our story!' So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: We only own ourselves, I hope you know by now that LotR's is J.R.R. Tolkien's**

* * *

><p>The Mines of Moria has to be the most terrible, filthy, scary, dark, and disgusting place in all of Middle Earth besides Mordor. I bet in the light and without the decaying dwarves it would be better.<p>

I know the Trouble Trio agree with me since they're always alert as if something will jump out of the shadows and eat them. All of the Fellowship was like that though. The only way to tell night from day was that when night came I could feel my magic flow through me.

On the first day of traveling I was still getting over from the Watcher's attack. Nothing else really happened though. Legolas and Gandalf had taken watch that night but I only slept for maybe an hour.

On the second day we started having problems. We were following Gandalf and Gimli as usual and then they stopped. Then the group continued on with Abby, Pippin, and I in the back. I had frozen when I saw a giant crack at least 5 feet across.

"Oh no," I muttered. "This cannot be happening."

"What's the-" Abby started until she saw the crack. "Man that's big!"

"No der," I hissed. Then I spoke louder and looked to where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting. "How the fudge am I supposed to jump that?"

Earlier there was like 1 foot cracks and they were no problem. But this was going to be difficult. I took a few steps away from the crack and the other two did the same.

"Come now you three." Gandalf said. "We must keep on going."

"If we miss we die." Abby protested.

"I really don't want to take that chance." I shuddered at the thought of missing.

"We will not let you fall." Aragorn reassured. "Now hurry."

"They're nuts," I muttered. "I'll go first."

I then walked over to the crack and stiffened when I couldn't see the bottom. I then shook the feeling off and jumped with my eyes closed. I then landed on ground and opened my eyes. I let out a small sigh of relief and then Abby came over. Pippin took more persuasion but he finally came over.

"7 feet my butt." I growled as we continued.

"What do you mean by 7 feet?" Abby asked.

"7 feet as in jumping." I replied.

"What?" Abby almost shouted.

"Shh!" I hushed.

We did come to that crack a day later and this time Abby was the last one to cross. Later after that came the stairs and we were constantly having to pull up the hobbits from falling to their dooms. That day passed slowly though and Aragorn and Frodo took watch. I got a little more sleep than the other days but it was only around 2 hours.

On the fourth day it happened. I was behind Abby and in front of Legolas as usual. Abby was quietly having a conversation with Pippin and we came up to a place with three hallways. I let out a sigh as Gandalf looked around the doors. Didn't they take the right one in the book? I think in the movie they chose the middle though…

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said.

About half an hour later everyone was around the fire occasionally looking at Gandalf who was smoking his pipe on a rock looking at the three paths. I bit on the inside of my lower lip and then walked over to the wizard.

"Gandalf?" I asked quietly so no one else could hear but him.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked while not looking away.

"You said in Rivendell not to tell you anything that could change the future." I looked down. "But what if I told you-"

"That I shall face my doom here?" Gandalf asked.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know? Are you going to change it?"

"No," Gandalf answered. "You cannot tell anyone of this knowledge though. We both know that this must happen."

"I would never," I murmured.

"Coralyn!" Abby called.

I gave the wizard a glance before going over to my cousin. Frodo rushed to Gandalf and she was staring wide eyed at something.

"What?" I asked.

"Look!" Abby pointed to a moving creature. "It's Sméagol!"

I then leaned a little closer to where Abby was pointing at before I saw him. He was crawling along the rock slowly. I then yanked back and pulled Abby away.

"He's evil," I hissed. "Stay away from him."

Abby just kept on staring at him. I then stood up never taking my eyes away from Sméagol.

"Oh!" Gandalf exclaimed. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry beamed.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said. I grinned and pulled Abby up. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I gave Gandalf a strange look and followed him. We traveled for maybe 20 minutes before we came to a great opening. I could barely make out the shapes of the pillars in the distance.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered.

Gandalf then lifted his staff and it glowed even more. Now you could see the pillars and they are awesome. I thought it was nothing in the movie but in real life it's amazing.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf introduced.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam muttered.

"No der," I muttered.

"How do dwarves make stuff so big when they're not?" Abby asked aloud.

"Really?" I asked annoyed. "I'm surprised Gimli hasn't killed you yet."

Abby gave me a weird look and I strayed ahead of the group. Any moment now and I should see that room. Gimli let out a shout and then took off towards a room with light in it. I then ran after him on his heels. No offense, but dwarves don't run that fast.

"Gimli! Coralyn!" Gandalf called after us.

Gimli went and kneeled by the tomb and started sobbing. I put my hand on his shoulder before looking around. This was where Frodo gets stabbed by a cave troll. I hate cave trolls more than Nazgûl and that says something. The rest of the Fellowship came into the room and I backed away from the entrance.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundlin, Lord of Moria.'" Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared.

I watched as Gandalf gave his hat and staff to Pippin and picked up a book from a dead dwarf carcass. I crossed my arms (it's a habit) and watched as Gandalf flipped through the pages.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gandalf read. "'We have barred the gates… but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…'" Gandalf then looked up to me and scowled at the last sentence which forever will repeat in my mind. "'They are coming!'"

"Pippin!" Abby cried.

I then watched as the corpse fell down the well along with the chain and then with the bucket. It possibly couldn't have been louder. I flinched at the noise. Pippin was looking guiltily at the floor and Abby looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped as he shut the book. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Gandalf then snatched his items away from Pippin and he stood there awkwardly. I then went over to Abby who was still staring at the well. Before I could say anything the drums were heard. Abby, Pippin, Gandalf, and I looked down the well in shock.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Frodo!" Sam cried.

I looked over as Frodo pulled out Sting and it shone blue. I then grabbed the hilt of my sword with a death grip.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

"I think we all know that by now!" I snapped at him.

Boromir then ran to the doors and I pulled Abby and Pippin to the other hobbits. Abby then grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. I pulled out my sword and stood on one side of the hobbits and Abby was on the other and Gandalf was in front.

"Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir spat dryly.

"We need to stay together." I said to Abby.

"I know," Abby replied.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas barred the doors as the rest of us got a place. They then rushed back and everyone else pulled out their weapons. But Gimli always has his axe out so he doesn't really count.

"Let them come!" Gimli bellowed. "There is yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

"I really don't want them to come." Abby snapped.

"Ditto," I said.

The orcs started to break the doors down and when a hole was made Aragorn and Legolas started firing arrows through it. Then they broke through the doors and Abby started firing arrows. I then stabbed an orc who tried to get to the hobbits and black blood squirted out.

"Eww!" I squeaked.

I then yanked my sword out of it and let out a cry of terror as another orc swiped its sword at my head. I blocked it then stabbed it in the chest causing even more blood to come out. Except this time some splattered on me.

I shivered and then turned around and cut an orc's head off on accident. It was a good thing though but if someone in the Fellowship is behind me when I'm swinging my sword around they might get seriously hurt.

"Hey!" I cried as I blocked an orc's blow. "That isn't very nice!"

"Whoa!" I heard Abby shout.

I then looked up and saw the cave troll smashing its way into the middle of the battle field. It saw me and then swung its chain at me and I jumped away just in time. It then swung the chain again and it missed only by like half a foot.

"CRAP!" I yelled. "Abby I could use some hocus pocus right now!"

I then dodged the freaking chain again. Why was it trying so hard to kill me? Then I saw a giant whitish-yellowish orb of light hit the center of the cave troll's chest. It let out a roar and stumbled back.

"You owe me one!" Abby shouted over the battle.

I then ran over to an orc that was coming up behind her and cut off its head. She turned around and furrowed her brows.

"Now I don't!" I shouted so she could hear me.

I then started to kill orcs again when I noticed that every time I went to kill one a green feathered arrow was always sticking out of one. Stupid elf! I looked up and saw Legolas shooting more arrows at orcs who were coming at me.

"I can kill my own orcs!" I yelled at him.

Legolas looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I clenched my jaw in annoyance and then killed an orc who was advancing on Boromir. This battle is taking forever! Then out of no where Boromir came flying and hit the wall.

"What the?" I asked.

An orc came up to him and I stabbed it in the chest as Boromir stood up. He gave me a weird look and I nodded at him. Then the cave troll roared and I saw it swing its chain at Abby and Legolas who were perched on a ledge.

"Duck!" I shouted.

The two then ducked and kept on dodging the chain. I let out a sigh of relief then continued to hack orcs. By now I had black blood on my cloak, stained on my sword, and all over my hands.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam shouted.

"It's not that hard!" I yelled back while stabbing another orc.

The battle raged on until the cave troll went and stabbed Frodo. I hadn't noticed until I was fighting by Merry and Pippin and they just stood there wide eyed at Frodo. Of course that made them jump off the ledge we were fighting on and onto the cave troll.

"They're going to get themselves squished is they fall." I muttered to myself.

I then watched as Merry was flung off the cave troll and onto the ground. That had to hurt! I then killed another orc and dropped down the ledge. I watched as Abby shot one last orb and it hit the troll's neck and it fell over dead.

I then ran over to where the rest of the Fellowship was gathered around Frodo. My cousin and I were going to hear lots of nagging about this. Aragorn then rolled Frodo over and I sheathed my sword.

"On no!" Aragorn cried.

Frodo let out a groan and gasped for air. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He sat up and looked like he was in a daze.

"He's alive!" Sam gasped.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured.

"You should have been dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said in disbelief.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said.

"Transformers much?" I asked sarcastically.

I then walked away from the group and picked up some arrows that were on the floor. They all had white feathers and I rolled my eyes. Of course my cousin would drop her arrows in the middle of a battle. I then went over and put them in her quiver.

"I knew that I had more arrows than that." Abby sighed.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf cried.

We all ran out of that room as fast as we could. I had never wanted to get out of a place so badly. Armies of orcs followed us, some appearing out of the shadows, others crawling from the ceiling, and the rest were coming out of the ground. It wasn't long until they surrounded us and everyone drew their weapons except me and Abby.

"Just great," I said sarcastically.

Then a loud rumble echoed through the hall followed by the redish-orangish light of the Balrog. Gimli then laughed as the orcs fled and I turned around to get a better look at the light.

By now in the movie I would be yelling at the Fellowship to run. I took a few steps back as everyone stared down the hall. My stomach started knotting in fear as the Balrog progressed towards us.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"Coralyn?" Abby asked. "Is that the thingy from the movie?"

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

"A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said slowly. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

We all took off again and I didn't dare to look back. When we came to the stairs I stopped in fear. I hate stairs with a passion. Plus with an angry Balrog behind you doesn't make it much better.

"Come now Coralyn." Legolas grabbed my wrist and started to lead me down the stairs while running. "I will not let you fall."

Somehow I made it down the stairs alive. But those stairs were only the beginning. The Balrog roared again and I flinched. We then came to the gap in the stairs where Frodo and Aragorn barely made it across. Legolas easily jumped across it before turning around.

"Gandalf!" He called.

Gandalf then jumped over and then arrows flew by us. I let out a gasp as it flew by my ear. Abby then jumped across and began to shoot her arrows at the goblins. Or were they orcs?

"Coralyn!" Legolas called.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered.

I then jumped across and made it to the other side. I let out a deep breath and then dodged an arrow. Stupid, fat goblins/orcs. Slowly all of the Fellowship came over until the stairs started to break. Then Aragorn and Frodo had to lean and they barely made it.

We started running again and we made it across a super narrow bridge. I then turned around and saw Gandalf facing the Balrog alone. My eyes widened and I began to go forward but Legolas stopped me. I watched in terror as Gandalf said stuff to the Balrog but I only caught on thing.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed.

Gandalf pounded his staff on the ground and a blue light appeared. The Balrog took a step forward but the bridge crumbled under its weight. Gandalf turned around to come over but was yanked down.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"No," I whispered.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf called back.

Then he fell. I stared in shock and horror at where he was a moment ago. I met Abby's gaze and she had the same expression.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter! Also the poll will end this Friday so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!<strong>

***Spoiler* The 2 men, elf, dwarf, and 4 hobbits will not be happy about us knowing that Gandalf was going to die :P**


	8. Chapter 8 Traveling at Night Sucks

**Abby: Heyy ;) **

**Coralyn: Tomorrow I start school :P So I won't be updating as fast**

**Shout outs:  
><strong>

** .- Thanks for yelling at Flaming Critic. He/she is a real pain in the butt. Plus I think I know him/her.**

**writergirl1107- Thanks for reviewing again :D**

**Flaming Critic- I think I know who you are so SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Coralyn: Do the disclaimer since I did the shout outs**

**Abby: Fine *Puts away bag of gummy bears* We do not own Lord of the Rings, only us**

**Coralyn: *Clears throat***

**Abby: What?**

**Coralyn: *Shakes head* LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We made our way out of Moria in a rush. Arrows would whistle pass us but never hit us thankfully. Everyone was quiet while running grieving for Gandalf. The wizard's last 3 words echoed in my head.<p>

_ Fly, you fools… Fly, you fools... Fly, you fools… _

When we got out everyone went their own ways. Aragorn went ahead of the group to wipe off his sword, Merry and Pippin fell to the ground a ways off sobbing, Sam was a little bit off from Merry and Pippin with his head bowed crying, Boromir was holding Gimli from going back into the mines, and Frodo was wondering off.

"He's actually gone." Abby said as we looked at the Fellowship. "I never thought I would watch him die."

"I never thought I would go in there." I sighed.

"So you two did know!" An angered voice spat.

"Legolas understand that-" I started.

"You let him die!" The elven prince hissed with his eyes darkening in anger. "Why did you not tell anyone? He could still be alive right now!"

"It ain't our faults!" Abby protested.

"He knew that he would fall in the mines!" I spoke up. "It had to happen, if not the war would change."

Legolas glared at us before stalking away. That was really weird. I looked over to Abby and saw that she was holding Pippin's green gaze. The poor hobbit looked betrayed, confused, and hurt.

"Alas! We cannot stay here no longer." Aragorn proclaimed. "Farewell Gandalf! Did I not say to you: _if you pass the doors of Moria, beware? _Alas that I spoke true! What hope have we without you?"

"Why is he talking to himself?" Abby asked me quietly.

"He's talking to Gandalf." I replied while looking at the future King of Gondor who was addressing the rest of the Company. "It's some type of respect thingy."

"Well he looks retarded." Abby said.

"Don't say that." I scolded.

After a few minutes we continued on our journey. The journey was quiet and everyone would give me and Abby looks, except Pippin and Legolas who wouldn't even look at us.

I started to feel guiltier by the minute. It wasn't our faults that Gandalf the Gray fell. I just need to wait until he comes back as Gandalf the White. I should've kept my mouth shut up in the Misty Mountains. But no, I just had to let my pride get the best of me.

"That is Durin's stone!" Gimli exclaimed. "I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!"

"Be swift then." Aragorn said. "The Sun sinks early. The orcs will not, maybe, come out till after dusk, but we must be far away before nightfall. The Moon is almost spent, and it will be dark tonight."

"Come with me Frodo!" Gimli cried. "I would not have you go without seeing Kheled-zâram."

"Khala who?" Abby asked.

I shrugged in response. Heck if I know. I only remember a little bit of dialogue from the movie since it's been so long. They took off up a slope and the rest of us stopped. I looked around but there wasn't much to look at.

"Where are we going?" Merry asked breaking the silence.

"To the great Elven City, Lothloríen, Master Merry." Aragorn answered.

Everything was quiet, no one talked. Well except the cicadas. I hate those bugs. They're annoying and the shells scare the fudge out of me. I never saw the real bug alive though in person. I swear they just got nosier just to annoy me.

"Stupid cicadas," I growled.

I then got weird looks from the men. Gimli and Frodo then came back and Pippin spoke up.

"What did you see?" He asked curiously.

However they did not answer and we continued on. The road then went downwards really fast. I kept on stumbling along with Sam and Pippin. Once I lost my footing and crashed into Aragorn. He then was very nice and helped me up. We started going by a river and it was crystal clear. I went over to it and crouched down. I was about to put my hands in the water to wash off the blood but Gimli's voice stopped me.

"Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises." Gimli said. "Do not drink of it! It is icy cold."

I looked back at the dwarf with a raised eyebrow. Since when was drinking cold water bad for you? I put one hand in and immediately yanked it back out. God that's freaking cold! I then got up and wiped my hand on my cloak. Abby came over beside me and crouched down.

"How cold is it?" Abby asked.

"Like ice," I replied.

"Ooh!" Abby giggled. She then put her hand in the water and she yanked it back with a gasp. "That's cold!"

"No der!" I snapped.

"There lies the woods of Lothloríen!" Legolas exclaimed. I looked up and saw giant trees forming into a forest. "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

"My heart would be glad, even in winter." Aragorn spoke up while looking at the woods with a look like he was remembering something. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"

"Wait!" I said quickly before we continued. "What's today then?"

"December the ninth." Aragorn answered.

Then we continued on. My birthday was tomorrow. I looked at Abby and she looked like she was trying to remember something. Then realization appeared on her face and she looked over at me.

"Isn't your birthday on the tenth?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Abby then got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Thankfully no one heard us talking. I think. I then looked over at Sam and Frodo and they looked like they were going to collapse. My eyes widened and I rushed over to them. Frodo was gasping for breath and I made them sit down.

"Aragorn!" I shouted. "Sam and Frodo are injured!"

Everyone else then turned around and Aragorn rushed over. He bent down and began to apologize. Next thing I know Aragorn is carrying Frodo and Boromir was carrying Sam.

We continued on quietly. Hours later we came to another stream and we stopped there. Gimli, Merry, and Pippin had started a fire while Aragorn treated Sam's wound. I felt useless and then went over and sat under a tree by Abby.

Might as well use this time to think. What would happen now? What about Boromir? Even the first time I watched the movie I didn't want him to die. Plus if I let him die here that would give everyone more reasons to hate me. But doesn't Denethor have to think that Boromir is dead? I was brought out of my thoughts by Aragorn.

"Look, my friends!" Aragorn called. "Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven-princling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle Earth would be riding to the Shire!"

"Doesn't that insult the hobbits and Legolas?" I giggled.

After about half an hour all wounds had been treated. Including Abby's which she was hiding. As usual it was a dagger cut on her palm from sheathing her dagger. She really needs to work on that. We ate and then we took off again. We traveled even when it was night which is weird because we never do so. It was super dark though and I was getting annoyed because Abby, the hobbits, and I kept on stumbling over stuff.

"We could really use some light." Abby spoke up.

"I agree," I muttered.

I then focused on my hand and then a bluish-white ribbon-like thing of light came out of my palm. I adjusted it so it went a few feet across above our heads. It really helped though and I could see the ground.

"Lothloríen!" Legolas cried. "Lothloríen! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!"

I then concentrated on the ribbon of light and it became brighter. I could only make out trees though. Stupid perfect elf vision. We continued on with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir talking amongst themselves. But the end of the conversation caught my attention.

"Perilous indeed," Aragorn agreed. "Fair and perilous: but only evil need to fear it, or those who bring evil with them. Follow me!"

"Isn't the ring evil?" Abby asked quietly. "Frodo is bringing evil, right?"

"We'll deal with that later." I replied in a hushed tone.

We went maybe another mile when more water was heard. I wonder if this water was safe and not freaking ice cold. Legolas then rushed ahead and we all followed. He then stood in front of a river with his back to us.

"Here is Nimrodel!" Legolas explained.

He then gave a lecture about the water and how it was named and all that crap. I didn't care. Although the part about bathing feet caught my attention. Legolas then took off his shoes and stepped into the water. We then followed pursuit and came into the water. It was magical and my feet were instantly healed. Since we had been traveling my feet had gotten really sore. I picked up my shoes and we all waded across and then put my shoes back on. Everyone soon enough got across and then I could hear singing mixed in with the water. My light ribbon then disappeared because it was starting to get on my nerves. To my surprise Legolas then started to sing.

"An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shining star by day:

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold.

Her shoes of silver-grey.

A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair

As sun upon the golden boughs

In Lórien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light

As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell

Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel

And in mountains strayed.

The elven-ship in haven grey

Beneath the mountain-lee

Awaited her for many a day

Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands

Arose, and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from elven-strands

Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed

Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore

Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were boughs in spring

In fair Lothloríen.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the string,

And dive into the water deep,

A mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair

Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,

And on Hither Shore

No tidings Elven-folk have heard

Of Amroth evermore." Legolas sang.

I never really liked a guy singer except the guys who sing Dynamite, DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again, and songs like that. But Legolas is a really good singer. He went on about elf history and something about dwarves and mountains. It's actually really boring.

We then continued on and I was starting to get annoyed. Gandalf made us travel all day and most of the night. About half an hour later we came up to a cluster of trees. They were sturdy and big, perfect for climbing if it had more branches. But isn't this where Haldir and his brothers are?

"I will climb up." Legolas offered. "I am at home among trees, by root or bough, though these trees are of a kind strange to me, save as a name in song. _Mellyrn _they are called, and are those that bear the yellow blossom, but I have never climbed in one. I will now see now what is their shape and way of growth."

"Whatever it may be," Pippin spoke up. "They will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!"

"I agree with Pippin." Abby agreed. "Sleeping in trees is like swimming through caramel."

Everyone gave her a weird look. I know they have caramel in Middle Earth because they had it at the dining hall for dessert. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to continue.

"Then dig a hole in the ground." Legolas suggested. Didn't he know by know that Abby gets highly offended when you call her a hobbit?

"I am not a hobbit!" Abby shouted. "Take that back Blondie!"

"You're a blonde too." I reminded her.

Legolas ignored her though and turned around to the tree. He leaped up and grabbed a branch and was about to get higher but a commanding voice stopped him.

"Daro!" It shouted.

I know basic elvish and that means stop. I watched as Legolas fell to the ground and shrank back. I grinned and Abby laughed. Didn't elfy know his own kin?

"Stand still!" He whispered. "Do not move or speak!"

Then the elves in the tree started to laugh. Abby and I then started a giggle fit. Sometimes I swear I'm smarter than Legolas. They then said something in elvish and Legolas answered back in elvish too. I am not a person to be left in the dark.

"Who are they?" Merry asked.

"They're elves," I stated. "Isn't it obvious? What other race would live in trees?"

"Yes, they are elves." Legolas agreed. "And they said that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam then put his hand over his mouth. "But they also say that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while." My light ribbon was pretty bright. "They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, and knew that I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me to climb up with Abigail, Coralyn, and Frodo; for they seem to have had some tidings of them and of our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and to keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done."

I looked at Legolas with a deer in the headlights look. Did I hear him right? What would they want with me and Abby? A ladder then came down and I shook my head. I hate ladders, especially unstable ones. But it looks like I have no choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: I made this chapter WAY bookish<strong>

**Abby: I don't like reading so I only watched the movies and I'm still wondering what the heck's going on**

**Coralyn: Please review and vote on the poll it ends TOMORROW**


	9. Chapter 9 Orcs and a Familiar Face

**Okay so this isn't what I originally planned for this chapter but I think it works anyways. Also silmarwen, are you calling me and Abby dumb? I really hope you aren't like Flaming Critic *shudders*. Oh yeah the poll is over and Coralyn won so the pairings are Coralyn/Legolas and Abby/Pippin.**

** Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings, also I got permission from Brittany to put her on here ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Legolas went up the ladder quickly, then Frodo went up behind him, Sam came up trying not to breathe so loud but I bet he's going to suffer from lack of oxygen, and that left me and Abby.<p>

"You're going first." I said.

"You are," Abby argued.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Just go already." Aragorn snapped.

I glared at him then slowly approached the ladder. It swayed a little and I grabbed onto the sides. I heard the elves laughing and narrowed my eyes. I held my breath as I went up and exhaled when I stepped onto the platform. I walked over to the two hobbits and then Abby slowly made her way up. But as soon as she did she nearly ran over to me.

"Welcome!" An elf greeted, most likely Haldir. "We seldom use any tongue but our own-"

"Why would you use someone else's?" Abby asked interrupting him. "That would be gross."

Didn't I tell Abby that tongue was another word for language? "Tongue is another word for language." I explained quietly. "Don't interrupt again."

"Middle Earth people are weird." Abby muttered.

"Shh!" I hushed.

I then looked to the elves but Haldir and his brothers' hoods were raised but I know they're staring at us. Another figure was at the edge of the talan watching. Who was it? I crossed my arms and waited for them to continue. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Abby was looking around the platform. Then the figure came over and pulled down her hood. I gasped and stared wide eyed.

"Brittany?" I half shouted. "How the fudge did you get in Middle Earth?"

"I thought you could tell me that, Coralyn." Brittany replied.

I gave her a small grin. She was one of my best friends ever. I knew her since 1st grade and all the way up to 6th. But Brittany almost never calls me Coralyn. Usually she calls me my nickname Kippy. At school we would put together our favorite animals and that would be it. Kitten + puppy= Kippy, hers is wolf + cat + puppy= Wolfie.

I don't know how she ended up here though. The only thing she ever did associated with Lord of the Rings was watch the first movie which I kinda forced her to. I was always talking about it and I think she was a little tired of it.

"Well I have no idea." I sighed. "One minute I'm watching the movie the next thing I'm in it with Abby. Oh yeah," I gestured to Brittany. "This is Brittany," Then I gestured to Abby. "That's Abby. Brittany, Abby. Abby, Brittany."

"But how did I get in Middle Earth?" Brittany demanded. "I barely know what happens in here!"

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"So these are the two whom the Lady of the Golden Wood is expecting?" Haldir asked.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

Then the 4 elves and 2 hobbits began to discuss stuff about the Fellowship passing through Lórien. I followed Brittany to the other edge of the platform with Abby behind me. We sat down on the edge and I spoke up.

"So when did you get here?" I asked curiously. "What do you do? What did you learn? Do you like Middle Earth? Have you ever been outside of Lothloríen?"

"I got here a few months ago actually. The Lord and Lady taught me elvish and how to use a sword. I never ever want to leave this city until it's safe. I like to take walks through Lórien. And so far Middle Earth isn't that bad. And, um, that's about it." Brittany answered.

"Did you mistake he-elves for females?" I asked with a smile.

"No!" Brittany cried while laughing. "It's just the people in the movie."

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked. "I remember that we go to this city and then leave and-"

"They can hear us!" I interrupted.

"There!" Merry exclaimed breaking our conversation. I looked over and saw him and Merry panting with bags beside them. "We have lugged up your blankets as well as our own. Strider has hidden all the rest of our baggage in a deep drift of leaves."

"That's only the hobbits' stuff." I muttered as we walked over. Then I picked up oversized blankets. "Plus Abby's."

"We couldn't carry up all of the stuff." Pippin moaned.

"We have food and drink to give you that will drive away the night-chill, and we have skins and cloaks to spare." Haldir reassured.

"You can use my stuff," Brittany whispered.

We ate another supper which, no offense, was way better than the first. Brittany then had given me another cloak and a blanket so I was nice and warm. It's really scary to sleep in a tree though. There was no walls or even a freaking rail.

"I hope, if I do go to sleep in this bed-loft, that I shan't roll off." Pippin spoke up.

"Same here!" Abby called from beside me. "If I fall off I'm personally blaming the elves."

"Once I do get to sleep." Sam said sleepily. "I shall go on sleeping, whether I roll off or no. And the less said, the sooner I drop off, if you take my meaning."

"I don't get it." Abby muttered.

"Me neither," I yawned.

I stayed up for a while though looking around. Abby fell asleep quickly and Brittany was out the moment we stopped talking. She is a morning person unlike me; she can barely stay awake at night. I finally fell asleep about an hour later thankfully.

I woke up and immediately sat up. If I learned anything from this journey about waking up is that if you don't wake up soon enough something bad will happen to you. Aragorn woke me up on the first day and walked away with a bruise on his cheek from me.

I looked around and saw the elves were gone along with Brittany. Frodo was also looking around warily. Isn't this when the orcs attack? I let out a small sigh and took off the cloak and blanket. Then a head popped out the hole leading onto the platform and I drew my sword. I let out a menacing growl and pointed the pointy part at their face.

"It's just me, Kippy!" Brittany whispered. "Put that away!"

Brittany then came onto the platform and I put my sword in it's sheathe. Then another head appeared and came up. He had his hood on and I had to keep myself from throwing a blade at it. I've been extremely skittish since Moria and Brittany and that lf isn't helping at all.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Yrch!" The elf hissed in a whisper.

"Orcs," I muttered.

"Orcs!" Frodo gasped. "What are they doing?"

But then the elf left and I shook my head. Then a few moments later everything went silent. What happened? Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to the hole. It was only about a 4 feet jump. Brittany then rushed over and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm going to see what happened." I replied quietly.

Before she could say anything else I jumped down. I heard angry mutters from her and went into the forest. It was too quiet for my liking. I made my way through with a dim orb in my hands so I could see better. I heard footsteps and my orb disappeared. Those footsteps were multiple and too heavy to be anyone good. I drew my sword and walked over to a clearing a quietly as I could. I then saw like 13 orcs in a small clearing and bit on my lower lip.

Should I do it? I will be nagged about fighting them but who cares. I then walked into the shadows and pulled up my hood. The orcs were growling quietly in their own language and I then walked quietly over to the nearest one.

Please, please, please let luck be on my side. I then raised my sword and cut its head off. Blood squirted from the neck and the orcs stared in my direction. One down, and 12 to go. I then sliced off the head of the orc next to it and the rest let out screeches. They all came at me at once and I barely missed them.

"Crap!" I growled.

I then blocked a blow and dodged the others. I sliced off an orc's arm and they fell to the ground. I dodged two blows at the same time and realized that this is way harder by myself. The remaining 11 backed me against a tree and I held up my sword. They then looked at me for a minute and then came at me, but not with their swords. I let out a gasp as one slung me over their shoulder and squirmed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked. "LET GO YOU STUPID, FAT, ORC!"

The orcs growled at me in their own language and I wiggled in desperation. They then started running towards the opposite end of the clearing. Where were they taking me?

I have to go by my last resource then. I barely scream. When I do it's not that bad. I then covered my ears and shut my eyes. I then let out a high-pitched blood-curdling scream. It echoed through the silent forest and I let out another. Then I let out a louder one that I swear would wake up everyone.

Then arrows flew out of no where and all hit the orcs. They fell over dead and I got off the one who was carrying me. Then Aragorn, Legolas, Abby, Haldir and his two brothers came out all holding their bows. I went over and picked up my sword then put it in it's sheathe. Aragorn, Legolas, and the two brothers did not look happy.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could've easily taken them on!" Yup, that's my cousin alright.

"Why did you leave the talan?" Aragorn demanded angrily. Aragorn is like my dad and/or older brother here in Middle Earth. "You could have been killed or worst! Do you know what could have happened to you if they successfully captured you?"

"Well-" I started.

"You are going to be punished!" Aragorn continued. Did I mention that he's really bossy? "You are to stay in the talan till we leave!"

"The platforms?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Aragorn answered.

"Since when are you the boss of me?" I demanded. I don't like being ordered what to do when I don't want to do something. "Last time I checked the only ones out of everybody in Middle Earth who have authority of me is Brittany, Abby, and Gandalf!"

"I have authority?" Abby asked.

Before I could answer Aragorn had me over his shoulder carrying me to the talans. I then let out a growl and squirmed. I hate being carried this way. I wiggled, squirmed and everything in between but he would not let go. But Aragorn didn't take me to the talan with Abby and the hobbits. He took me to the other talan with a probably alarmed and worried Boromir and a grumpy Gimli.

"Hey!" I hissed. "My stuff is in the other talan! What about my bag? Abby and the two hobbits are going to get into it!"

"It is not my fault you got into trouble." Aragorn replied coolly.

I clenched my jaw as he took me up into the talan and set me down in the middle. I crossed my arms and glared at the ranger. I'm surprised that the elf hasn't yelled at me yet.

"What happened?" Boromir asked.

"Coralyn was captured by orcs and we had to save her." Legolas answered.

"It's not my fault!" I snapped.

"How did that happen?" Boromir asked.

"I woke up 'cause of the noise and Brittany poked her head through the roof and I pointed my sword at her. Then she came up and one of the elves said that there were orcs and left. So I got curious and left the talan but Brittany tried to stop me. So I walked around and I saw the group of orcs. I thought I could kill them so I attacked them. I killed three before they cornered me and started to carry me while running. Then I started screaming and then they killed the orcs and Aragorn's going to punish me." I explained.

"You woke me up with those screams." Gimli grumbled.

Now Boromir was fuming while standing in front of me with Mr. I'm-The-Boss and Lord Grumpy-Elfy-Boy. Boromir is like Aragorn except he's more overprotective. I then slightly tilted my head.

"What?" I asked innocently. "If you're going to nag me save it for the morning."

"It is the morning," Aragorn stated. I then looked up and saw the sun about to rise and the sky was pinkish-bluish-purplish.

"Then we have to go to Lórien." I said while standing up and I twisted my wrist. "Talk about the orcs later."

I then went over to the hole but was stopped by Blondie. He gave me a hard look and his blue-gray eyes were cold. I then took a step away only to bump into a chest. I turned around and Aragorn was scowling at me.

"Just great," I mumbled.

Then I walked over to the neighboring tree where the other talan platform thingy was and saw the back of Abby's head. She was putting her quiver back on and I called over to her.

"Hey Abby!" I called. "Borry, Blondie, and Bossy are being mean to me!"

"What about Hairy?" Abby shouted.

"I don't think he cares!" I replied with relief evident in my voice. "Ask Haldir when we're leaving! I really don't want to be stuck up here with them 3!"

Abby then rolled her eyes then walked away. A few moments later she came back with my bag. What was she doing?

"We're leaving in about an hour." Abby said. "Here's your bag!"

"Don't toss it!" I cried.

Abby then focused on the bag. Then an orb appeared around the bag and it floated over to me. I grabbed it and held it to my chest.

"Thanks!" I thanked.

"Welcome!" Abby shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**f you have any ideas for what they could do in Lórien please tell me. Also we are talking about making this story into 3 parts. What do you guys/gals think? Please review :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Elves' Stupidness

**Coralyn: This chapter took forever to write! *Sighs in relief* Thank god it's over! Also the reason it looks like I made my own review is because Abby here *points at Abby* logged onto our profile and commented.  
><strong>

** Abby: *Laughs nervously* Can we go on now?**

**Coralyn: You do the shout outs then.**

**Brittany: Shout outs?**

**Coralyn: Brittany here doesn't read fanfics. *Shakes head* I have to teach you somethings...**

**Brittany: Uh oh  
><strong>

**Shout outs:**

**twilight HP LotR fan- Thanks for reviewing! I read your story and I really like it.**

**Winter Beauty- We're so happy we're your favorite :D**

**Princess of Greenwood- Yeah Coralyn what were you thinking? *Coralyn stuffs her mouth with a chocolate bar***

**Disclaimer:**

**Coralyn: We do not own LotR, that's J.R.R. Tolkien's! We own ourselves and I asked Brittany to borrow her.**

**Brittany: As long as I don't die or get hurt.**

**Abby: We weren't planning on it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe trying to kill all those orcs about an hour ago wasn't such a good idea. Aragorn and Boromir were constantly scolding and lecturing me about the events. It's really boring and annoying so I really didn't listen to them. But then we ate breakfast but one would scold and lecture then switch with the other.<p>

Finally we got down the talan and took off towards Lórien. We walked through the forest with Aragorn on one side of me, Boromir on the other, Legolas behind me, and Haldir with the other elves. Brittany had left with one other elf to go report back to Lady Galadriel. Abby and the hobbits were behind Legolas talking amongst themselves. Thankfully they've already forgiven us.

I tried to talk to Abby but Boromir and Aragorn interrupted us saying that part of my punishment was that I couldn't talk to anyone. So I just clenched my jaw in annoyance, crossed my arms, and we continued on. It was about a mile later before Haldir stopped before a great stream.

"There is one of my people yonder across the stream." Haldir spoke up.

I then looked past Haldir but I couldn't see anyone. Haldir then let out a whistle which kinda sounded like a bird but not really. An elf then appeared and Haldir threw a grey rope at the other elf and he tied it to a tree.

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see." Haldir explained. "And it runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. But in these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross! Follow me!"

"He sounds very, um, enthusiastic?" I said slowly.

Haldir then tied his end of the rope to a tree then ran across it. I stared at him in surprise and shook my head. I bet Elfy Boy can do that too. But if I even tried they would have to fish me out of the water.

"I can walk this path." Legolas stated.

"Of course you can." I muttered.

"But the others have not this skill." Legolas continued.

"HEY!" Abby shouted.

"Must they swim?" Legolas asked.

"Heck no," I said. "You would have to toss me in there."

"We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder-high, and another half-high, and holding these the strangers should be able to cross with care." Haldir explained.

"What?" I heard Abby almost yell.

Legolas went first, then Merry and Pippin went, Abby hesitantly went after her two partners in crime, then Gimli went over almost falling, and then it was my turn. I looked at the ropes and took a step towards them.

"I thought that ladder was bad." I muttered. "If I fall I'll be swept away." Then I added thoughtfully. "Then maybe I'll wake up as a Pokemon like the games…"

I then grabbed the rope in the middle and stepped onto the bottom rope. I was too small to reach the top so I slowly made my way across. I barely got through 1/4 of the rope before Abby started giving me advice.

"Don't look down!" Abby called over.

Don't look down? Really? I then took one more step before I was dying to look down. I then looked down and froze. I was a few feet in the air and roaring water was below me. Oh god no. I then made it halfway and the rope jumped. I let out a yelp and saw that Boromir was now making his way across.

"Dude!" I cried. "Don't freaking do that!"

Boromir then stopped and I inched over to the opposite side. About a minute later I stepped onto dry land. I let out a sigh of relief before going over to Abby.

"Don't look down." I repeated. "Don't you know that doesn't work? Especially on me!"

"You are not supposed to talk to anyone." Legolas stated as he walked over.

"Don't tell me what to do Elfy Boy." I spat.

I crossed my arms and glared at the elven prince. I'm really cranky right now. No elf was going to push my buttons. Finally Sam, Frodo, Boromir, and Aragorn got over. Sam seemed more relieved than me. He was ranting on about his Old Gaffer and his cousin. Before we continued on though Haldir stopped us.

"Now, friends," Haldir said. "You have entered the Naith of Lórien, or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spearhead between the arms of Silverlode and Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out on the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there. As was agreed, I shall blindfold the eyes of Gimli the dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down the Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

"Gore?" Abby repeated. "As in movie gore?"

"Yes Abby," I answered sarcastically. "We're going to a place where they have gore all over the pace."

"Well the Gore is a stupid name." Of course she would say that.

I'm the kind of girl who would yell at someone if they treated my friends unfairly. I had to keep myself from shouting at Haldir. If I was Gimli I would've cut off the March Warden as soon as he said 'blindfold the eyes of Gimli the dwarf'. Gimli apparently didn't like this as much as I did.

"The agreement was made without my consent." Gimli growled. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the elves. I am no more likely to betray you that Legolas, or any other of my companions." Gimli then planted his feet firmly in the ground. "I will go forward free. Or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."

"Dramatic much?" I mumbled.

"This never happened in the movie." Abby whispered beside me.

"This was in the book," I replied quietly.

"…You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them." Haldir stated firmly.

Gimli then brought out his axe from his belt and the Haldir and his companions drew their bows. This was not going good. Abby just grinned in amusement and I elbowed her ribs. I then grabbed the hilt of my sword getting ready to defend the dwarf.

"A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" Legolas insulted harshly.

"Shut it!" I hissed at him. "A plague on elves and their stupidness!" I heard Abby giggle and Legolas gave me a hard look.

"Come!" Aragorn spoke up before anyone could say anything else. "If I am to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the dwarf, and apparently the girl, to be singled out. We will all be blindfold, even Legolas." Abby interrupted him by starting a giggling fit. "That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli then laughed. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I agree with Gimli." Abby spoke up.

I looked at her in shock. This girl does everything she can to insult, anger, and make fun of him. She _never_ agrees with him. But Abby knows right from wrong, and this is wrong.

"I am an elf and a kinsman here." Legolas argued becoming angry.

"Come on Elfy Boy." I snapped. "Just get freaking blindfolded already so this can be over with already!"

"I second that!" Abby added joyfully.

"Come, blind our eyes, Haldir." Aragorn said.

"Then Coralyn shall go first." Legolas gently pushed me towards Haldir who was holding a piece of cloth.

"Stupid elf," I muttered under my breath.

Haldir made me turn around and tried to tie the cloth on. But he got some of my hair in it as he was tying. I ripped it off and glared at the elf.

"Watch the hair!" I spat.

No one _does_ my hair. No one _messes_ my hair. No one _plays_ with my hair. My hair is my favorite feature. Back on Earth I always got complimented on my hair for its uniqueness. My hair used to be dark brown with blonde highlights, with layers to my shoulders, and only wavy in the back.

Haldir gave me a funny look and then tried again. This time he moved some strands that had fell from my ponytail so they didn't get caught. I caught out of the corner of my eye Legolas glaring at Haldir. Or was that my imagination? When the blindfold was successfully on I couldn't see anything at all.

"I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well." I heard Gimli warn.

Then Haldir, Merry, and Legolas joined in. They ranted about the grey havens and stuff like that. I really wish that it would stick to the book or the movie. This flip flopping in confusing.

While they were going on and on and on someone walked into me and we both fell down. I let out a growl and stood up. Where was that person? Stupid blindness!

"Who did that?" I demanded.

"Was that you Coralyn?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" I snapped.

Well I felt really stupid. We are walking along blind and I can't tell who's who beside me. It's probably Aragorn and/or Boromir though. It was a while before I crashed into the person in front of me and fell on my butt.

"Why'd you stop?" I demanded as I stood up.

I heard other elves' voices and they started to talk about the orcs. I swear these people are just starting to talk longer and longer and longer. It seemed like forever until they stopped and Haldir started talking to us.

"Also," Haldir said. "They bring message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of the Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps."

I started to tug at the blindfold but it wouldn't come off. Stupid elf knots. I let out a growl of frustration and grabbed one of my blades. I was about to cut the thing but a hand stopped me. I put my blade away and the person untied the knot. The blindfold came off and light poured into my eyes. I blinked a few times adjusting to the light and then turned around just to see Legolas.

"Thanks," I thanked.

He didn't say anything and I walked away. Legolas never acted like this before. Legolas was been really nice to me since we met in Rivendell. But he was only like that to me which is _really_ weird. He would always be there to help me and stuff which Abby took notice of and would gossip with Merry and Pippin.

"Your pardon!" Haldir bowed low to Gimli which was very amusing. "Look on us now with friendly eyes!"

"I wouldn't," I muttered to myself.

"Look and be glad, for you are the first dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of Lórien since the Dark Day!" Haldir continued without hearing my comment.

"Elves really like their trees." Abby muttered to me. "I thought you were kidding when you said they were at one with nature."

"Nope," I replied.

I smirked and then looked at where we were. It's a beautiful sight. Right now we were in a small clearing. To the left there was a hill-like thing with really pretty green grass. Upon it were two circles of trees, the bark was a snowy white and the leaves were gone. Small golden flowers that were shaped like stars grew everywhere. Other flowers grew but the star shaped ones caught my interest.

"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth." Haldir proclaimed. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow _elanor_, and the pale _niphredil_. Here we will stay a while, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk."

Everyone sat down on the grass and I sat next to Abby, Merry and Pippin. They started talking about the rope bridge and the blindfold. Remember how they gossip about me and Legolas? Well part of their conversation caught my attention.

"…Legolas was glaring a Haldir." Abby snickered. "He looked jealous. I half expected him to yell at Haldir actually."

"I saw that too." Merry whispered. "Do you think he'll court her?"

"I can hear you ya know." I interrupted. They all looked over at me. "To let y'all know there's nothing going on."

Abby gave me an are-you-serious look. I gave her a no-der look. She then smirked to herself and whispered something in the hobbits' ears. The hobbits' eyes then widened and they looked at me with smiles. But before they could say anything I got up. I walked away from them to the foot of the hill where Aragorn was fingering an elanor.

"Aragorn?" I asked. He looked at me listening. "What's my punishment exactly?"

"I will tell you after we get to Galadhrim." Aragorn answered.

"Boo you," I pouted.

"Here is the heart of Elvendom on earth." Haldir exclaimed.

"I thought we were in _Middle_ Earth!" Abby said. "You people really just need to stick to one name."

"Abby," I groaned.

"And here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread, you and I." Haldir continued on. "Come with me!"

Haldir then ran down the hill thingy holding Frodo's hand. I snickered and Abby giggled. It's so weird seeing a dude, ahem; elf that's like 6 foot 3 holding a hobbit's whose 4 feet tall hand. I bit down on my lip to keep me from laughing.

"That's a sight." Abby giggled.

"I know," I agreed. "I wonder what's going through Haldir's mind." Then I added with a giggle. "Maybe it's 'Wow, so this is what it's like to hold a midget's hand,'."

Abby started laughing like crazy then. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Abby really is something. Haldir then let go and turned towards us with a questioning look. Well I guess he heard me with his super elven hearing.

"Why is Abby laughing?" Pippin asked.

"Oh nothing," I lied. "She was just thinking about something."

"What was she thinking about?" Merry asked.

"Just about Coralyn's comment about elves' stupidness." Abby smirked.

"It's true though," I snickered. "Well, it's true for Legolas. I knew that was the elves speaking elvish yesterday. But Legolas freaked out and fell out of the tree." Then I turned to Abby with a victorious smile. "I'm not the only one who falls out of trees now."

"I did not fall out." A voice argued sounding amused and a little annoyed. I then saw Legolas coming towards us. "I was merely startled."

"And when me and Abby were climbing the tree in my backyard I was merely startled." I then narrowed my eyes. "Stupid, fat, cicada and its shell."

Like always, I got weird looks from people who heard that.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany: Where'd I go?<strong>

**Coralyn: Wow I'm taking forever for them to get to Lórien! **

**Abby: Please review!**

**Brittany: Wait! Where'd I go?**


	11. Chapter 11 A Tour to Remember

**It's Coralyn here ;) 2 chapters in 1 day is a very rare event indeed. Well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own LotR's for the 11th time! We own ourselves and Brittany volunteered under pier pressure!**

* * *

><p>It was night when we arrived in Lórien. While we traveled towards the Lord and Lady I took in my surroundings. It's just plain out beautiful but Rivendell is still my favorite.<p>

The clear black sky had brilliant stars shining brightly. Great trees towered over the city in a marvelous way. Lanterns were hung and when lit up it glows a purplish-bluish-silverish color. The stairways were great and a snowy white. Everything seemed to look silver, white, blue, and purple. Everything looked magical and what Abby calls 'icy'.

We went up so many stairs that I lost count after 15. But the last one was extra giant and took a long time to climb. By the end when we got to the top the poor hobbits looked worn out. I admit I'm tired but the halflings were exhausted.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam lied.

Before I could say anything a bright white light came out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn themselves appearing. I stared at them in awe.

Lady Galadriel had long golden hair with soft waves to her waist. Her eyes were a crystal blue filled with wisdom. Her skin's in fairest I ever saw. She was wearing a long white gown with silver designs. To top it all off she had a silver crown thingy.

_**Greetings Coralyn of Indiana. Long have I awaited you and your cousin Abigail. **_A voice said.

I tensed up for a moment and then looked at Lady Galadriel. She was staring back and looking at me as if reading a book. How could I forget that she can read minds and speak telepathically?

"…Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lord Celeborn asked. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel spoke up her voice musical.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Lady Galadriel continued.

_**Legolas son of Thranduil has a very forgiving heart. Need not to worry. I shall tell him of what you meant. He forgives you Coralyn; he knows tis not your fault. **_Lady Galadriel said.

I looked up at her a little weirded out. Don't you dare tell me that you wouldn't be weirded out if someone hacked into your brain. She gave me a warm look and I let out a breath.

"…Without Gandalf, all hope is lost." Lord Celeborn said grimly.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but not a little and it will fail to ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." A smile formed on Lady Galadriel's face. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

_**Stay young one,**_ Lady Galadriel commanded. _**We have much to discuss together.**_

I stayed put and so did Abby while the Fellowship left. Lady Galadriel beckoned to us and we followed her. We went down a stairway behind her and we came to a bright white gazebo where Brittany was already at. We all sat down and Lady Galadriel smiled at us.

"Coralyn daughter of Adam, Abigail daughter of David, and Brittany son of Robert, welcome." Lady Galadriel greeted. "I am not going to give you two a long lecture about anything unimportant. You two were both brought from your world to help save Middle Earth. You both know what shall happen. You both have numerous questions that I shall answer. I shall explain everything."

"Why were we sent when you could've people who were older, more experienced, and knowledgeable people?" I asked.

"You two possess great magic that others do not have. If Frodo fails you two are the only ones who will have the power to defeat Sauron." Lady Galadriel explained.

"How come we were sent as adults?" Abby asked.

"Do you really think that they would send an 11 and 13 year-old into war?" I asked.

"Oh," Abby mumbled.

"How come we never knew of our magic before?" I asked.

"If you knew before than you would have known too much." Lady Galadriel answered. "You two already know of this quest and if you knew of the magic too it would have been too overwhelming."

"Who sent us here?" Abby asked.

"Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and I." Lady Galadriel answered.

"How'd you do it all at once?" Abby asked.

But Lady Galadriel just smiled. When she didn't say anything Brittany spoke up. I bet I know what she was going to ask.

"Why was I sent here?" Brittany asked. Ding! Ding! Ding! I was right. "I have no magic powers. I want to go home."

"You were sent here to identify Abigail and Coralyn." Lady Galadriel answered. She then handed Brittany a bottle. "Drink this tonight and in the morning you shall be at your home. Your memory will be erased and you will remember nothing of when you stayed here."

"Thank you," Brittany thanked as she left.

"If you two wish to leave you can." Lady Galadriel said. "But if we need you, you shall be sent once more."

"But I don't want to leave." Abby protested.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"You two should be retiring." Lady Galadriel stated. "Do you have any more questions?"

"What if we don't want to leave Middle Earth?" I asked quietly.

"Then copies of you would be sent to your world. They will do what you would have done throughout your life." Lady Galadriel answered.

I grinned a little. Then an elleth appeared and started to lead us. We walked down flights of stairs silently. No one said a thing. Both Abby and I were deep in thought.

Would I really stay here in Middle Earth till I die? If I did where would I go and what would I do? What if I went back home? I miss my family but leaving Middle Earth would be terrible. Forgetting everything that happened would be worst.

We went down another flight of stairs and to where the rest of the Fellowship was staying. But the elleth led us right past the Fellowship and to two doors. She then bowed then left. What's weird as that the doors looked awfully familiar.

"I guess we're staying in here then." I said slowly.

I opened a door and walked inside. My jaw dropped when I saw the inside. No wonder the door looked so familiar. This is my room!

"Abby!" I shouted.

Abby then appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. "I got my room too! Even my clothes are now my size!"

Abby then left and I shut the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and smiled. This looked exactly like my room. The same wooden floors, 2 windows, closet, dresser, a working alarm clock, my posters, my bed, the rug, nightstand, my messy desktop, and _everything_. I walked over to the door (there's 3) that would usually lead to my own bathroom and opened it. I smiled as I walked inside. It was a replica and even the stuff worked. I then got out of my bathroom and opened the other door that would usually lead to the hallway but instead it came to another door. I knocked and Abby opened it.

"I love this!" I giggled.

"Even my stuff works!" Abby squealed. "I have my makeup and hair stuff!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower." I smiled.

Oh no. I then went back into my room and cracked open the bathroom door as always. I smiled and went to my dresser. I picked out some pajamas and then I went into my bathroom and shut the door.

I took off all of my clothes and weapons and put them in a pile by the sink. I then got into the shower and turned on the water. I scrubbed my head with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. I then rinsed it off and rubbed all the dirt off with body soap. I then let the water pour on me for about 5 minutes then turned the water off. I then got out and grabbed a really fluffy light blue towel and dried off. I then put on my pjs and left the bathroom.

I walked over to my mirror and grinned to myself. I grabbed my hairbrush off my dresser and brushed out all the knots. About two minutes later I was done and I then put on my purple robe that went to my ankles and tied the strap thingy. I went and knocked on Abby's door. She didn't answer and I figured she was in the shower.

"What now?" I asked myself.

Then something caught my eye. I saw my purple LG Rumor Rush laying on my nightstand. I then rushed over and grabbed it. I got on my bed and started to check for messages. I had full bars and a fantastic internet connection! I then got on Youtube on my phone and put on I Want You Back Victorious version. I hummed along and went back into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and I felt completely clean. If I didn't know better I would think this is my actual room.

The song then ended and I did my funny dance back into my room. I then put on Best Friend's Brother on. I sang along and someone knocked on my door that led outside. I then went over and opened the door and Aragorn stood there still looking the same.

"Whazzup?" I asked with a smile.

"We have decided your punishment." Aragorn stated.

"Oh," I mumbled.

I went back into my room and turned the song off. I then went to the doorway and shut the door. I followed Aragorn barefoot up to Boromir and Legolas. Everyone gave me really weird looks.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What are you wearing?" Boromir asked.

I then looked at what I was wearing. It's just a simple black spaghetti strap tank top, grey sweatpants and my robe. How'd I forget that this wasn't 'appropriate' attire?

"Regular pajamas," I answered. "Now what's my punishment?"

"You are to stay with Legolas, Boromir or I at all times unless you are in your room." Aragorn answered.

"That's all?" I asked. "I thought it would be more than that… But ok!"

I shrugged and I realized something was in my robe's pocket. I picked it up and smiled. It was my DS. I then turned it on and opened the screen. Pokemon Soul Silver was in. I then took out the DS pen and tapped on it.

"What is that?" Pippin asked while coming next to me.

"A game," I answered. So I saved in Cianwood City…

"What game?" Pippin asked.

"A fun game," I muttered as I made my person run around.

"What do you do?" Pippin asked.

I sighed and shut my DS off. I put it back in my robe pocket and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Maybe I'll tell you in the morning." I sighed. "I'm going to sleep."

Before he could pester me with more questions I went to my room. I shut the door and put my robe back on the hook. I then got into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke and froze when I saw I was in my room. I then let out a sigh of relief when I remembered yesterday. But no way was I going to follow Blondie, Bossy, or Borry today. I'm going to explore.

I went to my closet and took out a pair of jeans, a long turquoise t-shirt with silver flower designs on it, my favorite pair of gray converse, and I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my belt with a blade in it. I took off my pj's and threw them in my dirty laundry bin then put on my clothes. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail and decided I was ready. But like always I washed my face.

How am I going to get out of here? I can't go out my door, someone would see me. I can't go through Abby's door either. But maybe I could go out a window! I smiled and went over to one of my windows. It was the one farthest away from the Fellowship and I opened it. Unlike my windows back home these had to screen. I then dragged a chair from my closet (don't ask why I keep one in there) and put it under the window. I then got on the chair and got out the window.

I then got down from the windowsill with a smile. I'm free! I just can't be seen. I ran up a staircase right by my room. Once I got up there I realized three things. One, I have no idea where I am, two, I have no idea what to do, and three, I'm hungry.

"I could've thought this out better." I muttered.

I shook my head and then started in a random direction. To my luck I saw Haldir walking in my direction. I then went up to him and grinned.

"Hi," I greeted. "What are you doing today?"

"I am doing nothing." Haldir answered. "Would you like a tour of Lothloríen?"

"Of course," I agreed with a big smile.

Haldir chuckled and held his arm out. I then accepted it and we took off. About an hour after we started we went and got some breakfast from the market. Then we continued on.

I forgot all about my punishment. Hanging out with Haldir was really fun. When we would pass elves they would look at us then whisper in elvish. I wonder what they were saying and asked Haldir. He just said it was nothing but I think he's lying.

For the last stop of the tour was the archery range. It was probably a few hours until the sunset. I was very hesitant to go to the archery range. Aragorn was probably there. More likely Legolas though. But it would be worse if both of them were there. It took a lot of persuasion from Haldir to get me to go there though.

When we finally got to the targets no one was there. Haldir then got his bow and arrow and started to practice. I watched for a bit until he retrieved his arrows and turned to me.

"Do you want to shoot?" Haldir offered.

"Been there, done that." I sighed. "I really don't want to go back."

"Why not?" Haldir asked.

"Legolas tried teaching me but it didn't work out." I explained. "In the end I ended up throwing the bow and quiver at him…"

"Try again," It was more of a command than an offer.

I got up and Haldir handed me a bow. It was about the same size as the one I used last time but a bit bigger. I grabbed an arrow and tried to do the stance Legolas tried to teach me.

"I see Legolas was trying to teach you an advanced position when you started." Haldir spoke up.

"Advanced position?" I growled through clenched teeth. "There's an easier way?"

"Yes," Haldir answered.

Haldir then moved my feet and lowered my shoulders a little. This way was way easier and comfortable. I then pulled the string back and closed my left eye. I then let the string go and the arrow landed on one of the rings close to the middle. I smiled and turned to Haldir. I hugged him and then pulled back.

"That's the closest I've ever been!" I said excitedly. "Usually I got the outer ring and everything by the target!"

Haldir chuckled as I beamed at my work. But for some reason it felt like I was being watched. I then looked over to a path leading to another clearing and met a hurt, angry, and jealous steely blue-gray gaze. Legolas then left and my smile fell.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Leggy going to do? Will I be punished even more? Stay tuned to find out! Oh yeah, please review! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Who Are You?

**Coralyn: Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. School work is slowing me down so yeah.**

**Legolas: *Picks up a small green book thingy* You still are not done**

**Coralyn: But I did it all!**

**Abby: Isn't that your journal?**

**Pippin: *Takes it from Legoals and starts to read it out loud* September 20th 2010-**

**Coralyn: GIVE ME THAT! *Snatches it away and whacks Legoals and Pippin with it***

* * *

><p>I stood there frozen with shock. I can't believe that just happened. I am in <em>so<em> much trouble. I have no doubt that Legolas would tell Aragorn and Boromir. My eyes were glued to where Legolas had disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Haldir asked.

I looked over at Haldir and handed the bow and quiver to him. "I just remembered that I had to go get something for Abby. Where's the camp?"

Haldir then gave me directions and I started to run towards where Legolas was which was actually the way to the camp was. He wasn't there though. He must be on his way to camp. I sprinted down the path as fast I could until I saw the back of Elfy Boy's head.

"Legolas!" I called.

Legolas turned around with an emotionless look on his face. "What is it?"

"Are you really going to tell on me?" What a stupid question.

"Yes," I knew it!

"Can we talk about this? I really don't want to get in more trouble with Bossy and Borry." I pleaded. "Can we make a deal or something?"

"No,"

"I know! How about if I get there first you can't tell on me."

"You do know that elves are swifter than mortals?"

"No der,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am ding-dong!"

Legolas gave me a weird look. I crossed my arms and slightly tilted my head. "Yes or no?"

Legolas thought for a moment before answering. "Yes,"

"On the count of three," A smirk grew on my face. "3!"

Legolas than took off and I blinked. He was easily running down that freaking 25 foot staircase.

"Crap!" I growled.

I then started running down the path and stopped at the stairs. I hate stairs so much. Maybe I should've made a different deal. I took a deep breath then started to jog down the stairs.

"Maybe this isn't so bad." I muttered to myself.

I then picked up my pace so I was running. But then I realized something. I can't stop! I stumbled when I got to the bottom and fell to my knees. I then walked over to the next staircase and my stomach dropped. The staircase had to be at least 5 something feet.

"Oh god no," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I then started to run down the staircase. BIG mistake. I let out a yelp as I lost my footing about 10 feet from the bottom. I then fell and started rolling down the staircase.

Then everything went black.

I woke up in a nice cozy bed. I thought I was at Abby's! I then slowly sat up and saw a grown adult to my right sleeping. Who the fudge was her?

She had straight golden hair in a bun with a hairclip holding back her bangs, she had peachy skin with no flaw, and she was wearing an orange Hollister t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

But there's something familiar about her. She started to stir and she woke up. She saw me and smiled.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed happily. "You've been asleep for two days."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I? How do you know who I am?"

"I'm Abby," She said slowly. "You're at the hospital thingy and you're my cousin."

"My cousin is a 13 year-old, you're a freaking adult!"

"Don't you remember we turned into adults when we were sent to Middle Earth?"

"What's Middle Earth?"

'Abby' then looked very alarmed and shocked. She then gave me a funny look like I was crazy.

"You know Middle Earth? As in Lord of the Rings? With the elves, hobbits, wizards, and dwarves?" 'Abby' tried.

"I never heard of it." I stated. "And how do I know you're my cousin?"

"Try me,"

"What's my nickname?"

"You're friends call you Kippy, Grandpa calls us the evil twins, and your dad calls you Punk or Punky."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Green,"

I then examined her once more. She does look like what I would picture Abby as an adult. But I knew it was her as soon as I saw her big blue-gray eyes.

"How'd you turn into an adult?" I asked.

"The elf lady turned us into adults."

"US?"

I then looked at myself and saw that I was an adult. I shook my head and then 8 more people came in.

Four of them were like little kids with curly hair and big hairy feet, one had dark hair, another was a bit fat, and the other two were like twins except one had darker hair than the other. One was a dirty midget with a big beard with bushy eyebrows that covered most of his eyes. One guy had reddish hair with a matching beard and was big and broad. The man next to him had dark hair and was scruffy but only a little bit taller than the other dude and was staring me down with blue-gray eyes. The last was barely shorter than the scruffy dude with long blonde hair, silver-blue eyes, and was a bit feminine but really cute.

"Who are they?" I asked Abby.

Abby then stared at me wide eyed with her jaw slackened. The men seemed just as shocked.

"What?" I demanded.

"You do not know who we are?" One of the twins asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Don't the names Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Gimli, and Sam ring a bell?" Abby asked.

"Did you say Legolas?" I asked with a giggle. "As in legos?"

Abby gave me a what-the-heck look. I glanced at the men and noticed that the dark haired tall man left. Then I noticed that Blondie had pointy ears.

"What _are_ you?" I squeaked.

"An elf," Blondie answered.

"Elves are midgets who work for Santa." I mumbled.

Then the dark haired man came back looking grim. I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and saw that I was wearing a white nightgown. I tugged on it and then got off the bed and stood up.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the Healer's Wing." The redhead answered.

"What city are we in?" Then I eyed what the men are wearing. "Why are they dressed like in the medieval times?"

"We are in Lórien." Abby answered. "And they are dressed like that 'cause in Middle Earth it is the medieval times. They haven't even invented electricity or guns."

"That's stupid," I muttered.

"So you said you know nothing of Middle Earth?" The dark brown haired kid asked.

"Nope,"

"The Lady is making a potion to help her remember." The dark haired man said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I am Boromir," The redhead introduced.

"I am Aragorn," The dark haired man introduced.

"I'm Pippin and he's Merry." The darker haired twin introduced.

"My name is Frodo and he's Sam." The dark haired child introduced.

"I'm Gimli and here is Legolas." The hairy midget introduced.

"How do you memorize all of them?" I whispered to Abby. "And when can I change?"

"Come on!" Abby sang.

I shrugged and then followed her. We walked down lots and lots of stairs. We finally got to where two doors were and Abby opened one and I went inside. I saw that it was my room and shut my door.

"It even has my stains," I mumbled.

But two books in my room caught my eye. I walked over and picked them up. I stared at them in confusion. One was The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I opened one of them and flipped through the pages.

"Those guys' names are in here." I mused.

I set the book down on my dresser and then walked over to my closet. I pulled out a yellow tee and jeans. I then grabbed some socks out of my drawer and put all of them on. I then put on my converse and I went into my bathroom. I saw a bundle by the sink and saw weapons. I picked up a sword and swung it around.

"When did I get this?" I asked out loud.

I put it back down then walked out of my room. Abby was waiting outside and I noticed that the men were yards away. Why were they staying so close? I followed Abby to a table where delicious looking foods were. Although one particular fruit stood out.

"Mangos!" I cried.

I grabbed one and grabbed a knife. I set the mango down and started to cut around the giant seed in the middle. The others came over to see what I was doing. I peeled off the skin then cut up the mango even more.

"What are mangos?" The lighter haired twin asked.

"What are mangos?" I repeated while turning to him. "This is a mango." I picked up one that I haven't touched yet. "Mangos are my favorite fruit in the whole world. They are nice and sweet and juicy, I love them to death."

I then picked up a slice and took a bite out of it. Abby then took a slice and tried it. The men looked at us strangely and then I felt rude.

"Try some," I chirped.

I gave each of them a slice and then began to work on the others. But before I did I watched their reactions. The children looked delighted as well as the hairy midget, the redhead man and the dark haired man looked at it strangely, the 'elf' looked thoughtful.

"These are wonderful!" The twin who spoke earlier exclaimed. "I never tasted anything like this before!"

"One day they're going to have to try corn ice cream." I laughed.

"They have that?" Abby gasped.

"At the commissary in California they do." I replied.

"Oh,"

We all ate the food while talking. I really like the children but the redhead, scruffy guy, and the elf kept looking at me suspiciously. I think it's really weird.

They tried to explain that I was part of the Fellowship of the Ring and were supposed to help the dark haired child throw a magic ring into a volcano in the middle of an evil city. Because if we didn't kill the ring a giant eyeball would rule this planet. This place is messed up.

When we were done eating a really pretty lady came down the stairs. The men looked in awe at her. I really don't see why. But she came over to me and gave me a bottle.

"Drink this and you shall regain your memory." She explained.

I looked down at the clear glass bottle. I opened the lid and saw that it had silver liquid in it. I smelled it and smelt terrible.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes!" Abby, Scruffy, Red, Blondie, the children, and the hairy midget shouted.

"Jeez," I muttered.

I then took a sip and cringed. It tastes terrible! I then chugged it down and felt woozy. I gave the bottle back to the lady and she left. I felt like I was swaying and grabbed the tree for support.

"That was terrible." I groaned.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"Just peachy," I lied.

"Maybe you should go get some rest." Aragorn suggested.

Wait a minute. How do I know his name? I stared up at him in shock and surprise. Then Legolas came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and started to help me to my room. I stumbled a lot and was grateful that he was helping. When I got inside my room he started to leave.

"Thanks Legolas!" I called after him.

Then gave me a look and left. I sighed and then lied down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: I wasn't planning to make me forget my memory actually. Last night the idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it.<strong>

**Abby: This chapter wasn't as good as the others.**

**Pippin: I agree.**

**Legolas: So do I.**

**Coralyn: You guys are so mean to me! *Sticks out tongue* Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 A Hobbit's Jealousy

**Coralyn: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had Writer's Block but I finally got rid of it. **

**Abby: It's about time.**

**Coralyn: *Glares at Abby***

**Legolas: How did you get rid of it?**

**Pippin: I know!**

**Coralyn: I ate salsa.**

**Abby: *Blinks* What?**

**Coralyn: Pippin do the disclaimer.**

**Pippin: Coralyn and Abby only own themselves, everything else is J.R.R. Tolkien's**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a giant headache. I let out a groan and sat up. I slowly stood up and shuffled to my mirror. My hair was a giant mess, my clothes were wrinkled, and I had bad breath.<p>

I frowned and then grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I picked up my towel from a day ago. I went and took a shower then through on my clothes. Feeling refreshed I fixed my hair and put it in a ponytail then brushed my teeth.

"Stupid headache," I growled.

I put on my gray converse went outside and saw that all of the Fellowship was eating except Abby. She's probably still doing her hair and makeup. I walked over and sat next to Pippin and Merry. Everyone stared at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" I demanded after I took a bite out of my apple.

"Do you remember who we are?" Boromir asked.

"Of course I don't," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "I just go and have breakfast with strangers everyday."

"That drink didn't work!" Pippin cried in alarm.

"Jeez Pippin," I smirked. "I thought only me and Abby used conjunctions."

"What are cunjanctinz?" Merry inquired.

"It's con-junc-tions," I explained. "It's when you combine words like doesn't."

The two hobbits stared at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and took another bite of my apple. 1… 2… 3…

"Legolas told us what you did while you were unconscious." Aragorn stated.

I glared darkly up at the elf. "The race was never finished ya ding-dong. You broke the deal." Then I leaned over to Merry and whispered, "Tell them that I won't talk to Legolas for a very long time."

Merry looked at me with an are-you-sure-about-this look. I nodded and he spoke up. "Coralyn says that she will not speak to Legolas for a very long time."

"Are you serious?" Legolas asked with shock in his voice.

"You are behaving like a child." Aragorn scolded.

"Well he shouldn't have done what he did." I snapped.

"He was doing the right thing."

"He broke a deal."

"That is not the point. We needed to know why you fell down the stairs in the first place."

"So you're saying that it's ok to break promises?"

"No,"

"Then she shouldn't have broken that promise deal thingy."

"That is different."

"How?"

"Hey peoples of Middle Earth!" Abby's cheery voice chimed.

I looked over at her and saw that she was grinning. I shook my head and Abby slightly tilted her head.

"So do you remember?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Abby asked while glancing at Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and I.

"I'm refusing to speak to Elfy Boy and Aragorn's scolding me." I explained.

"Oh,"

It was maybe 10 minutes later when I was hanging on a tree branch while listening to my favorite songs. It really doesn't help with my headache. Abby was below me playing with her Ipod with Pippin watching her asking questions and trying some of her apps. As I thought I am now on lockdown. It's Aragorn's turn but since the other two didn't have anything else to do they stayed.

Then I saw an elf coming down the stairs holding something. I saw it was Haldir and sat up on the branch. He went over to Aragorn and Legolas and then said something. Aragorn nodded and Legolas didn't do anything. Haldir then came over to me and Abby.

"Hey Haldir," I greeted.

"Greetings Coralyn," Haldir greeted back.

"Who is he?" Abby asked me.

"Remember the elf patrol that led us here?"

"Oh,"

"You forgot this at the Healer's Wing." Haldir spoke up.

He then handed me my blade and I smiled. I knew I was missing something! I ran my finger up the blade and looked down and saw Haldir and Abby talking.

"So how long have you been doing archery?" Abby asked.

"For about 1592 years." Haldir answered.

"Wow, I've only been doing it for maybe two months."

"Who taught you?"

"Legolas and Aragorn."

"You have great mentors."

"I know,"

I raised an eyebrow. I then noticed that Pippin was glaring at Haldir. Abby was oblivious but Haldir noticed. He then gave Pippin a challenging look and I held myself back from commenting.

"Don't you have to go and return to your duties?" Pippin asked.

"It slipped my mind." Haldir replied. "Farewell,"

Then he left and I saw that Pippin was glaring at him the whole way. Pip is jealous. This should be interesting.

"What was that for?" Abby demanded.

I flipped off the branch before Pip could answer. "I have a good explanation."

"What is it?"

I then whispered in Abby's ear, "Pip was getting jealous."

"WHAT?" Abby yelled.

"Never mind!" I squeaked.

I then swung up on the branch and fastened my legs around the branch and hung down. I then put on a Lemonade Mouth song and swayed along to the beat. Abby resumed playing with her Ipod.

"Hey Coralyn," Abby piped up.

"What?" I asked.

"If you have a headache then won't hanging upside down make it worse?"

"Maybe!"

"I agree with Abby." Pippin piped up.

"Oh shut it!" I growled.

"Let the lass do what she wants." Gimli spoke up.

"Exactly!" I agreed while letting go of the branch to make a hand motion.

Letting go was a mistake. I let out a gasp as I fell from the branch. I landed on the ground with a thud and let out a groan. I _really _need to become more graceful. If I keep this up I'll be dead in no time.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"I'm just peachy." I growled while sitting up. "I'm going for a walk."

I stood up and went up the nearest staircase. I reached the top and started to go a random way. I ended up going through a small garden which was really pretty. It had those yellow star flowers along with others that I have no clue what they are.

I wonder who they're going to send after me. If Aragorn comes I'll get in trouble and will have to finish that conversation. If Boromir comes I'll be lectured for who knows how long. If Elfy Boy comes… Who knows what will happen.

"Or maybe they'll send Abby." I mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and then took a different path. This one zigzagged and went uphill so it was more challenging. I got to the top though and gasped. You could see all of Lórien up here.

"Wow," I breathed.

"You must come back to camp." A voice stated.

I turned around and saw that Legolas was right there. I crossed my arms and looked up challengingly at the elf.

"Why can't you dudes just send Abby?" I demanded.

"Dudes?" Legolas repeated.

"Oh forget it." I muttered. "Why were you sent here? I was pretty sure that Aragorn or Boromir would come here."

"I insisted on fetching you."

"Why?"

"We must head back."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Let us go."

"Not until you answer my question you deal-breaker!"

"Coralyn, you are being foolish."

"I don't care Mister Tattletale!"

"Mister who?"

"Oh whatever!"

Legolas then turned around and started to leave. I don't know why but I followed him. When we got back to camp I noticed that the Trouble Trio was whispering amongst themselves. I walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked.

"We are going to clean Aragorn." Abby whispered.

"What?" I gasped.

"At night we're going to sneak into Aragorn's room and pour water and soup on him so he'll be clean." Abby explained.

"I'm in," I grinned.

The day passed quickly until night. It was a dark night which would benefit for us. I met the three out in the clearing. Bottles of water and shampoo, soap, and conditioner were on a blanket.

"Let's go!" I whispered. "I got the shampoo, Abby has the conditioner, Pippin you get the water, and Merry that leaves you with the soap."

They nodded in agreement and we snuck over to Aragorn's room. We silently came over and saw the future king of Gondor in a deep sleep. He was all spread out and I raised an eyebrow. Did he always sleep like that?

Pippin put water on Aragorn but he still didn't wake up. Abby and I then squirted bottles of shampoo and conditioner in his hair and started to scrub. Pip was helping Merry with the soap.

"Let's go!" Abby whispered.

"But what about rinsing him off?" Merry asked.

"Oh yeah,"

We all got two bottles of water and rinsed Aragorn off. He looked so much cleaner. Except his beard…

"Wait!" I shouted in a whisper.

I took out my blade and went over to him. I then cut off his beard so there was no more hairs. I also trimmed about half an inch of hair. My eyes widened in shock and terror. Aragorn looks terrible without a beard and his hair short!

"GO!" I cried.

We all took off with our supplies and Abby shut the door. Hours later when everyone was eating breakfast we heard a super angry shout.

"WHO DID THIS?" Aragorn shouted.

I looked up and saw an outraged Aragorn coming towards the Fellowship. My jaw dropped. He looks worse in the light. Abby and Pippin burst out laughing.

"You four." Aragorn growled.

Uh oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Abby: Why did you cut his hair?<strong>

**Coralyn: Thank god Aragorn isn't here.**

**Pippin and Legolas: *They come in***

**Legolas: Aragorn wanted to see you.**

**Aragorn: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?**

**Coralyn: *Runs away* **

**Pippin: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Abby's Magic Marker

**Coralyn: Happy Tuesday!**

**Abby: It's a good thing Aragorn left**

**Legolas: He chased Coralyn for hours... She only lost him because she went and-**

**Coralyn: DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!**

**Pippin: All you did was go and-**

**Coralyn: SHUT IT HOBBIT!**

**Abby: We don't own Lord of the Rings 'cause J.R.R. Tolkien is selfish *Eats gummy bears angrily***

* * *

><p>I shrank back in my chair as Aragorn came towards me, Abby, Merry, and Pippin. He looks freaking scary! He then towered over us and I elbowed Abby and Pippin so they stopped laughing.<p>

"Which one of you did this?" Aragorn demanded.

"Coralyn!"

"Merry!"

"Abby!"

"Pippin!"

Abby, the two hobbits and I shouted at the same time while pointing at one another. I then glared at Merry who was pointing at me, he was glaring at

Pippin who was pointing at him, Pippin was glaring at Abby and me while we pointed at him.

"Tell me now." Aragorn hissed.

"It was Pippin who was complaining that he was bored!" Abby cried.

"Abby was the one who suggested to prank someone." Merry added.

"Pippin suggested pranking Aragorn." Merry continued. "And then Coralyn went and joined. We came into your room at night and gave you a bath because you looked dirty."

"I thought that you could use a hair-and-beard cut so I kinda went and gave you one." I mumbled quietly.

Then everyone snapped their heads up at me. I'm starting to rethink my idea about giving the Ranger a haircut…

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Aragorn yelled outraged.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE SCRUFFY!" I yelled back.

Abby started to laugh hysterically and she even fell out of her chair. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Aragorn looked like he was going to murder me at any second. But then Borry and Elfy Boy came beside Aragorn.

"That is highly inappropriate, Coralyn." Boromir scolded.

"I heard you chuckling when you saw Aragorn!" I snapped at him. Boromir's face then turned a light pink.

"You are in trouble." Aragorn stated with venom dripping in his voice.

"I know how to fix this!" Abby exclaimed while jumping up to my side. "I'll go get it!"

"Get what?" I shouted.

Abby ran to her room and I saw her go through her drawers. She then came back giggling and holding something in her hands. She then gave me a black marker.

"A marker?" I hissed. "How's a marker going to fix this?"

"It's not just any marker." Abby chirped. "It's a _magic_ marker."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The label on the marker said magic of course. Abby is a complete nuthead. I then took off the marker cap. What happened next scared the crap of me.

A giant sparkly pink cloud came out of the marker and formed into an elderly woman. She was wearing a long pink cape; she had white hair, she had actual _wings_, she was holding a wand, and was like Fairy Godmother from Cinderella.

"I am Fairlina, I shall grant any of your wishes." Fairlina sang.

"Make Aragorn's beard and hair go back to normal." Abby commanded.

Then Fairlina giggled and a light shot from her wand and surrounded Aragorn. When the light disappeared he was back to normal.

"What the heck?" I gasped. "Make a radio that plays all of my favorite songs!"

Then a radio appeared by my feet and I stared wide eyed at it. I then put the marker cap back on and Fairlina disappeared. I grabbed Gimli's axe and chopped the marker in half and gave it back to Gimli. That was way too freaky.

"Who was that?" Sam asked alarmed.

"I don't know." I said bewildered. "Abby, where did you get this marker?"

"I found it," Abby answered.

I left it at that. If I know Abby she found that somewhere where she shouldn't have been and took it.

Abby then looked around and whined, "I want a doughnut soooo bad."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked.

"Doughnuts are yummy. Doughnuts are good. Doughnuts are-" Abby stopped and thought for a moment then continued. "nummy. Doughnuts are not hoods."

"Why are you singing about doughnuts?" I demanded.

"The question is why aren't you singing about doughnuts."

"Don't go all Jack Sparrow on me!"

"Then you stop with the borrowing without giving back!"

"It's 'I borrowed it without permission and with no intention of giving it back'."

"Whatever!"

I then put the radio on the table and turned it on. It started to play all of my favorite songs and I beamed. This is awesome! I then opened a compartment and a whole bunch of sugar logs came out. I then ripped the top off of one of them and began to chug it down.

"What is that?" Gimli asked. "Why is it making those noises?"

"It's called a radio and they're not noises. It's music." I snapped through a mouthful of flavored sugar.

I don't know how many hours went by with me and Abby making weird little creatures come to life. But we always ended up killing them. But when we were wrapping it up a song caught my attention.

"Oh!" Abby squealed. "I love this song!"

I smiled as Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice came on. This has to be one of my most favorite songs in the world.

Abby and I sang along through most of it. But about halfway through I started to giggle uncontrollably. I was a little too giddy. I wonder if it was because after we were done pranking Aragorn Abby gave me a few sugar logs. And then all the sugar logs I just ate. Nah... That can't be it.

"Are you ok?" Frodo asked me.

"Why do ya ask?" I asked.

"You seem very hyper." Legolas said.

"Me hyper?" I asked innocently while literally bouncing. "Never!"

"Here," Boromir handed me some tea.

"Ohh!" I squealed. "Tea!"

I chugged it down in about a minute. Then my energy started to disappear. About half an hour later I was practically half asleep.

"I'm going to go to bed." I looked up at the night sky. "See ya guys tomorrow!"

I walked to my room and shut the door. I then brushed my teeth. I grabbed my maroon sweats and white tank top and changed in my bathroom. I then crawled in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at my clock and saw it was midnight.

_**Come Coralyn,**_ Lady Galadriel said startling me. _**I wish for you to see something important. Follow the stone path that leads downwards.**_

I then saw the path and headed down it. The path winded down and it took me about 15 minutes to get to the bottom. There Lady Galadriel waited holding a silver cup.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked.

"What will I see?" I asked while quoting from Frodo.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" She began to pour water into the bucket thing. "Things that were… Things that are… And some things…" She put the cup back. "That have come not yet to pass."

"Okay…" I mumbled.

I walked up to the bucket thingy and looked in. At first there was nothing until it blurred and focused in on an image.

I saw Legolas clutching an arrow that was in his chest by several others. I let out a gasp. Then the vision changed to where Boromir was dying, that wasn't new to me but it still made my stomach sink. It changed to Aragorn being stabbed by a gigantic Uruk-Hai that looked very similar to the one Boromir was killed by. I had to blink away the tears. It changed to Gimli who was missing an arm. Then the image changed to Merry and Pippin getting eaten by orcs. Sam was decapitated and then Frodo being snatched by a flying Nazgûl. The last image was Abby being blasted by some type of force and dying.

"NO!" I shouted.

I fell backwards and landed on my back with a thud. I let out a small groan and saw Lady Galadriel holding out a hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet. I then looked back at the bucket.

"What was that?" I asked. "I hope that's not a vision."

"That is what shall happen if Frodo, Abigail, and you shall fail." Lady Galadriel explained.

"Has Abby seen this?" I asked.

"No,"

"Will she?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"You need to know this more than Abigail. If she knew of this she would tell the hobbits Peregrin and Meriadoc."

I then shrugged. I can't argue with her there. Abby is very talkative. I sighed and then met Lady Galadriel's wise gaze.

"What about Boromir?" I asked. "I can't just let him die…"

"You will know when the time comes." Lady Galadriel reassured.

I then looked down at my feet. That advice doesn't really help. I then bowed my head and left.

I walked up the path and noticed someone walking towards the fountain. That person was actually an elf. That elf was actually Elfy Boy. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Whazzup Elfy Boy?" I asked.

"I cannot sleep." Legolas answered. "Can you please stop calling me Elfy Boy?"

"No,"

"Why are you out here?"

"Um, I was, uh, admiring the stars." I stammered.

"That is a terrible lie."

"Oh shut up Blondie." I then leaned against the fountain suddenly becoming serious. "What would you do if you could change something that would be better for some people, but if you did it might be the wrong thing to do?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas gave me a questioning look.

"Well I'll put it this way." I took a deep breath. "Someone you know is going to do the wrong thing and you want to stop them but that might change things. If you changed that person people would be happy but that would be bad in its own way. If you didn't change it people would be mad at you but it would in the end be better."

Legolas looked at me like I just told him he had to solve a super hard math question. I stared at him expectably for an answer. I watched as he reprocessed my words slowly.

"I would change that person." Legolas finally answered.

"I know!" I groaned. "But if I save him the story will change!"

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

"Coralyn who and what are you talking about?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

I laughed nervously and turned around to face him. "Actually I'm talking about two somebodys." Haldir and Boromir. "But that's not your concern." I then started to walk back to my room. "Goodnight!"

I then fell backwards and Legolas caught me in the most awkward way manageable. He caught me and lifted me up by my waist. My face turned red and I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Oops,"

"You know you can tell me anything?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But if I told you this things would get complicated. I'm just going to talk to Abby about it…"

Legolas then looked very hurt. "If that is what you wish then."

"Legolas think about it this way. Would you talk about manly stuff with me or Aragorn?" I tried feeling really guilty.

Legolas then looked at me looking embarrassed. "I did not know you were talking about lady's business…"

I stared at him wide eyed, jaw slackened, and my face red. He thought I was talking about girl stuff! I then shut my mouth and laughed nervously.

"Well goodnight!" I squeaked.

"Navaer," He replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him before going back to my room. I opened and shut the door and then crawled into my bed. I fell asleep about five minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas: I finally got to speak in some elvish!<br>**

**Coralyn: Oh shut it**

**Abby: You killed that poor old lady who lived in my marker...**

**Pippin: Review *Does the adorable puppy-dog look***


	15. Chapter 15 Paddles

**Coralyn: Hey guys *Winks* Anyways I've been thinking about stuff...**

**Legolas: What stuff? **

**Abby: Am I in it?**

**Pippin: *Is asleep***

**Abby: WAKE UP!**

**Pippin: Huh?**

**Coralyn: *Rolls eyes* I was thinking about new stories and I want to make a Warriors story!**

**Legolas: I am a warrior**

**Coralyn: Not that type of warrior ya ding-dong! I'm talking about Erin Hunter's Warriors as in cats**

**Abby: You want us to be cats?**

**Coralyn: We do not own Lord of the Rings, we only own ourselves**

* * *

><p>The rest of the days in Lórien passed slowly and uneventfully. Okay, that's an understatement when you have two hobbits and a girl with the mind of a 2 year-old running around. I honestly think that the elves are just about ready to throw them out of the great elven city.<p>

After the magic marker incident they found out Abby had dye. Why did she have dye? Don't ask. So they went to ALL of the rivers, waterfalls, and ponds and put a gallon of _purple_ hair dye in each one. Let me tell you it's very amusing to watch purple elves walk around looking furious.

Luckily someone went and did something so they didn't do anything that big. But when I was walking around Legolas (who happened to always be the one taking shifts voluntarily) we heard something about mischief. So yeah.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It feels so weird to wear my regular old traveling clothes but so comforting to have my weapons on me. I had acquired some new stuff from the elves.

I had a light green long-sleeved tunic on with a black vest-like thing over it; underneath it was mithril that Lady Galadriel had given me and Abby that was prettier than Frodo's, I had light gray leggings that had super strong material, black boots that were super light, and I had these fashionable bandage thingys around my hand so if it got sweaty I would still have a good grip. As always I had my bag and my weapons.

"Not too shabby," I smiled as I put my hair in a ponytail. "But of course these were made by elves so I shouldn't have expected less…"

Okay Coralyn! Stop talking to yourself! These elves are going to think that you're psycho!

I shook my head before taking one more look at my room. I was going to miss this place a lot. I then left my room and saw that everyone was there. Even Abby!

"What took ya so long?" Abby asked smugly.

"I was double-checking." I huffed while coming over. I then let out a groan. "Abby you're forgetting your dagger."

"Oops!" Abby giggled sheepishly. She then ran back to her room and I rolled my eyes.

"Let us hope that she does not forget her weapons on the rest of the journey." Legolas chuckled.

"It'll be a miracle," I muttered.

It's weird how one minute you're waiting for your ever forgetful cousin to get her dagger and the next some elves are putting cloaks on you. But there's one thing that confuses me. What freaking color are they? In one light they're green, in another light gray, and then it's fudgin' brown!

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Lord Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

It would have been a serious moment if Abby wasn't so excited with her new cloak. I was excited too but…

"Ohh!" Abby squealed. "These are so cool! I wish I had one of these earlier!"

I shook my head and sighed. Everyone gave her the are-you-freaking-kidding-me look.

"What?" She asked.

Then lady Galadriel came. She gave everyone their presents like the belt, daggers, bow, star, sheathe and bla, bla, bla. What surprised me is that she came to me and Abby.

"Abigail of the other lands, I think I have something that would be of great use to you." Lady Galadriel began.

She then gave Abby a brand new bow and quiver full of arrows. Her eyes widened and she took off her other bow and quiver and put her new ones on. Lady Galadriel then moved to me.

"Coralyn daughter of Adam, I have something that shall help you in these dark times." Lady Galadriel then handed me something.

I realized it was a sheathe as I examined it. The sheath had silver ivy designs running down it with elanor blooming on it. I smiled and took out the sword. It was nice and light and super sharp. Where the blade met the handle gold that looked like elanors were around it, the handle itself had the same silver ivy design like the sheath, and the blade itself was so bright, shiny, and spotless that I could see my reflection.

"T-thank you so much!" I stammered. "This is really awesome!"

Lady Galadriel chuckled and I beamed. I gave her my old sword and put my new one and its sheath around my waist.

About 15 minutes later we were putting packages into the boats. I really don't see what they're use is. I mean come on! Do they expect us to lug all that crap around? I glared at a package and I was about to throw it but Legolas stopped me.

"Do not throw the lembas bread." He warned. "They are ever fragile."

"Stupid elves and they're watchfulness." I growled under my breath.

Legolas then gave me a look and I smiled innocently. I followed him to where Merry, Pippin, and Abby were chatting in their boat while eating lembas.

"Lembas! Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas explained.

Legolas then walked off a distance but I knew he could still hear us. I then grabbed a lembas and took two bites and I was full.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked.

"Four," Pippin answered.

"Two," Abby replied.

I then walked over to the boat I was supposed to be in. I was with Legolas and Gimli, Abby was with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir, and the last was Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo. I watched as the boat went up and down and left to right as the water moved.

"Just get in it already!" Gimli snapped.

"Shut it dwarf!" I growled.

"Do you need some help?" I jumped as I turned around and saw Boromir looking very amused.

"How do you get in this thing?" I asked.

"Just put your foot here…"

About five minutes later I made it inside of the boat. I saw down in the middle and gripped the seat for dear life. Legolas had to help Gimli in the boat and I snickered.

"Just get in it already!" I snapped in my best Gimli voice which sucks.

Gimli gave me a death glare and I stuck my tongue out at him. That's right. I'm so mature.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Lord Celeborn stated.

After Aragorn got in the boat Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn started to paddle. There were actually three paddles but I'm too lazy to go and paddle along. I saw Lady Galadriel wave. I waved back and then we left.

"I'm so bored," I heard Abby whine from the boat in front of us.

"You said that a billion times already." I snapped.

It hasn't been even two hours and Abby was looking at the side of the boat with her hand in the water. Pippin was watching her and I think Merry's asleep.

"When will this end?" Abby moaned.

I was bored too. I then grabbed the paddle from the floor. In the process of doing so I almost hit both Legolas and Gimli. I then accidentally hit Gimli's helmet while putting it in the water.

"Watch where you're putting that thing!" Gimli growled.

Gimli and Legolas then talked about Gimli's affair with Lady Galadriel. I stopped myself from making a disgusted face or gagging. He was so stupid and love struck.

"Hey Abby I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" I spoke up happily breaking Legolas' and Gimli's conversation.

"What is it?" Pippin asked.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

And this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

And this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

And this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

Everybody's nerves,

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

And this is how it goes!" I sang loudly.

Abby got the hang of it and about a minute later so did Pippin. Merry had wakened up and a few minutes later had started to sing along.

About an hour later it was starting to get dark. Our boat was right next to Frodo's, Aragorn's, and Sam's. Then I noticed a log floating in the water. Gollum! I grabbed my paddle once more and almost hit Legolas and Gimli again. I then whacked the log with the paddle.

"That that!" I growled as I smacked it again.

When it was too far for me to whack I put the paddle back. The Fellowship gave me looks and exchanged glances with one another that said she's-officially-a-nutjob. I just grinned happy with my work.

That night we made it to shore. The boats were really light so Legolas and Gimli brought one boat to shore, Boromir and Aragorn took the other, and Abby and I got the last. We kinda almost squished Merry in the process…

I stared into the small fire. Shadows danced behind all of the Fellowship. I've always loved fire. It's so fascinating. I then heard arguing and went to investigate. I then saw Aragorn and Boromir fighting verbally in a small clearing.

"…Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." I heard Boromir say.

I stuck in the shadows of an old tree. Aragorn looked annoyed and Boromir looked ticked off and frustrated.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn retorted.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people." I shook my head. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that." I bit down on my lower lip. This was not going well. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, what you are."

I bowed my head as I heard Aragorn's fierce shout, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The next day Legolas was refusing to give me back my paddle. It got to the point where we were in the boat having a game of tug-a-war.

"Just let me have it!" I growled.

"Too many things have you hit and almost hit with this." Legolas snapped not letting go.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

I then grabbed Legolas' paddle and 'accidentally' whacked his head while doing so. That made Elfy Boy mad and I could literally feel his glare burning a hole through my head. I smiled feeling satisfied and I looked up.

"Wow!" I gasped.

Two giant statues stood there made of stone. The detail was amazing. I wonder who made these and how long it took them.

We pulled to shore at noon getting ready to make camp. We dragged the boats to shore as usual.

I watched Frodo carefully. A lot of crap was going to happen really fast. No way was Boromir going to die. I kept an eye on the hobbit as everyone made camp.

Maybe ten minutes past until Frodo got up and left. I looked around again to make sure I wouldn't be caught and then I followed him. I stayed yards away so he didn't know I was following him. I then saw him run into Boromir and I hid behind a tree. I watched as Boromir shouted at Frodo and then he dragged him to the ground. Frodo turned invisible and disappeared after kicking Boromir.

"Ouch," I winced.

Boromir started shouting like a maniac before breaking down into sobs. I then walked over to him and knelt down beside him. He still didn't look up.

"Come on you big ol' warrior. Sitting here and crying ain't going to solve your problems." I chided. "Now let's go Borry."

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo." Boromir muttered more to himself. "I hope he forgives me."

I smiled and stood up and offered a hand. "How about we get the heck outta of here and then talk about it. Something is about to happen."

As soon as I was done talking I could literally sense the evil approaching. Stupid, fat Uruk-Hai. Boromir looked up at me alarmed.

"Now ya see why I'm in a hurry?" I asked annoyed. "We have to go save some hobbits and most likely a blonde too."

Boromir nodded and we raced off. I saw Abby shooting arrows at the Uruk-Hai standing protectively in front of Merry and Pippin. But she didn't see the Uruk behind her. Before I could say something Boromir tackled the thing and killed it. I let out a sigh of relief and then I came face to chest with an Uruk.

"Oh crap," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: Cliffy!<strong>

**Legolas: What is going to happen? *Grabs his bow and notches an arrow***

**Abby: I got a new bow and quiver and some arrows!**

**Pippin: Oooh! Lembas! *Starts to eat lembas***

**Legolas: Review or there will not be a next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16 UrukHai Arrows

**Coralyn: This is it **

**Abby: What's it?**

**Coralyn: This is the last chapter of the Fellowship of the Ring!**

**Legolas: *Blinks and tilts head* But then you can move on. Is that not a good thing?**

**Coralyn: *Growls***

**Pippin, Abby, and Legolas: *Back away***

**Pippin: Coralyn and Abby only own themselves**

* * *

><p>I drew my sword and the Uruk looked at me funny. Oh heck no! No way did these Uruks think I was crazy!<p>

I let out a growl and stabbed it in the chest. It let out a howl of pain and I cringed as black blood oozed out. I pulled my sword out of it and cut its arm off.

"Eww," I shivered.

Then three more Uruk-Hai came up to me and I took a step back. Then one fell over dead with an arrow with silver feathers on the end sticking out of its neck. I then decapitated the one to my left and sliced the other's stomach. I then stabbed it in the chest and it fell over dead.

"That is disturbing," I muttered.

"Behind you!" Abby shouted.

I spun around just in time to block an Uruk-Hai's incoming blow. But this thing's freaking strong. It pressed down harder and I struggled to keep it's sword from meeting me. Then the Uruk fell over dead with a knife sticking out of its head. I blinked before returning to battle.

I killed about five more Uruks before I noticed that Merry and Pippin were actually killing Uruk-Hai that snuck through me, Abby, and Boromir. I shook my head and stabbed one that was going past me.

"Stupid things!" I spat. "No good, stupid, evil, fat beasts!"

"Insulting them ain't going to kill them." Abby snickered.

"Don't laugh in a situation like this!" I snapped.

About five minutes later Boromir blew his horn while I kept the Uruks back. We then fought back to back and he blew his horn every time he got a chance. But the Uruk-Hais' were too much.

"Run!" Boromir yelled at the Trouble Trio. "Run!"

It got to the point that Abby ran out of arrows so her and the hobbits were throwing rocks. I shook my head as a rock went past me and hit an Uruk-Hai. I then killed it and I winced as some of its blood squirted on me.

Any minute and that thing will appear. Then I noticed it. The leader was standing about 20 feet away and notching an arrow. I gasped and I flung myself at Boromir. We fell to the ground and an arrow went right past us.

"Coralyn!" Boromir growled.

"I just saved your life so be grateful." I hissed as I rolled and dodged a blow.

"Hey!" Abby screamed.

I then saw her and the hobbits being carried away. Why were they taking Abby? I jumped to my feet only to be hit with an arrow. I let out a groan and I fell to my knees.

I let out a long growl as the arrow fell to the ground. Of course it wouldn't kill me. I was wearing mithril! Thank you Lady Galadriel! But then another arrow bounced off my stomach because of the mithril.

"It's stupid," I muttered.

I stood up and jumped back narrowly missing the arrow. Where was Aragorn? I then saw Boromir sneaking towards the leader. The leader didn't even see him coming.

"Distraction," I gasped.

I then let out my high pitched, blood curdling, screech. It even hurt my ears. The leader stared at me for a moment and I let out another. Where was Aragorn?

To my complete horror a black feathered arrow hit my leg. I let out a cry of pain and I fell to the ground. Tears of pain welled up in my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I whimpered.

To make it worse another arrow almost hit my neck. I gasped in terror. That was too close!

I heard two fierce battle cries. I looked up and saw Aragorn and Boromir come at the leader at the same time.

Aragorn barreled into it and they fell over. There Boromir smashed the leader in the head with his shield. Then Aragorn and the leader got up and began to do a deadly dance. Their swords clashed and Boromir drove his sword into the leader's back. It let out an outraged growl and turned to face Boromir who now doesn't have his sword.

"Boromir!" I shouted.

He turned to me and I threw him my sword. He caught it and blocked the leader's blow. Then Aragorn sliced its leg and it roared. Boromir took the opportunity and sliced its arm off. Then Aragorn decapitated it.

I then looked back to the arrow. Was it poisoned? I don't remember! All I know is that it hurts like crazy. I touched my skin around it and I let out a cry. That hurt.

"Coralyn!" Aragorn said in shock.

Aragorn and Boromir ran over and made me lean against a tree. Aragorn examined the wound and whispered something to Boromir. Boromir then furrowed his brows and whispered something back.

I cleared my throat in annoyance. "Ya know that this is just hurting worse and worse, right?"

"What happened?" An all too familiar voice demanded.

Legolas and Gimli came down a slope and came over to us. Legolas looked chocked, surprised, angry, grim, and bewildered. Gimli looked plain out grim and when he saw me curious.

"Hey," I greeted bitterly.

Legolas then saw the arrow and his eyes widened before he came beside Aragorn and they began to discuss in elvish. Gimli saw the arrow and raised an eyebrow.

"How did that happen?" Gimli asked.

"The stupid leader." I answered angrily.

Then the four whispered amongst themselves while occasionally looking at me. I am ticked off, annoyed, and in pain. I clenched my jaw and glared at them. They finally agreed on something.

They moved me from against the tree and Boromir held my left arm, Gimli my right, Legolas holding my waist forcing me down, and Aragorn held my legs while gripping the arrow.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I have to remove the arrow and cleanse the wound so it doesn't get infected." Aragorn answered. "On three… One… Two…"

"Wait!" I squeaked.

"Three!"

Then Aragorn yanked the arrow out swiftly and the arrow was whole so there weren't any pieces in me. At first I was just shocked before the pain kicked in. I let out a scream of pain and I thrashed trying to get them off me.

"THAT FREAKING HURT YOU NIMWITTED IDIOTS!" I yelled.

"Stay still," Legolas said calmly.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST HAVE AN ARROW RIPPED OUT OF YOU!" I yelled.

Gimli made a fire and they boiled herbs. I glared at the four as I leaned against a tree. I crossed my arms and then Legolas came over. He sat next to me and I scooted away.

"We are trying to help you." Legolas sighed.

"Keep her still," Aragorn commanded. "This will sting at first and I do not want to be kicked again."

"It will sting?" I asked. "Why ain't there any medicine that doesn't have problems?"

This time Boromir held my arm and Gimli held the other. Legolas was holding down my legs as Aragorn came over with a pot the Sam had left behind. Aragorn then poured some of it in and I tensed as it went in.

"Are you alright?" Boromir asked concerned that I wasn't doing anything.

1… 2… 3… It's not working. "ARAGORN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN!" I then glared daggers at Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli. "Let go or I will bite your freaking hands off."

The three then hesitantly let go and I tried to stand up. I got about halfway before my legs gave out and Legolas caught me.

"Your legs will be weak for a day or so for them to heal." Aragorn explained.

"Then how am I supposed to get anywhere?" I demanded.

I feel stupid. Legolas is carrying me back to our original camp. I hate being injured. He then set me down and began to push a boat out into the water.

"Hurry!" He called to us. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn just stood still silently. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli concluded. "The Fellowship has failed."

"It didn't fail," I snapped from the ground. "Do you honestly think that Gandalf would give up?" Everyone looked at me. "I might have not known him as long as Aragorn and Legolas but I know he wouldn't give up."

"She is right," Boromir agreed.

"We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Abby to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said. "Leave all that san be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli agreed joyfully.

Aragorn then took off with Gimli and Boromir following. I shook my head and Legolas pulled me up.

"They are going to starve." I mumbled. "Can you get my pack?"

Legolas then handed it to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as I don't get hit by any more arrows." I laughed sheepishly.

"We are going to be left behind." Legolas stated as he looked out into the trees.

"Legolas! Coralyn!" Aragorn called.

I shook my head and Legolas picked me up. I blushed and he took off. He easily caught up to the others and I adjusted in his arms.

Well this is it for The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Now we're heading into The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Abby is with the captured hobbits and now we have to save them.

But how much did Abby and I change the storyline? What's going to happen? Will it go by the book or movie or both? What if something changes? What's going to happen since Boromir's alive? My stomach dropped as I thought about this.

This could go really good or really bad. It's a 50/50 chance. But it's a chance I'm _willing_ to take.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: *Smiles really big* Borry didn't die! Borry didn't die! Borry didn't die! <strong>

**Abby: Where'd I go?**

**Legolas and Pippin: *Is confused***

**Coralyn: Please review and/or PM us!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hiccups Make Men Mad

**Coralyn: Two chapters in ONE day! I'm on a roll! *Smiles widely* Welcome to the Two Towers!  
><strong>

**Abby: *Is pouting in the corner* I better show up**

**Coralyn: Pip won't show up until the Return of the King... That's why he's not here *Shakes head***

**Legolas: What about me?**

**Coralyn: Of course you'll be here! **

**Abby: Only 'cause she-**

**Coralyn: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL KILL YOU! **

**Legolas: Coralyn and Abby only own themselves**

* * *

><p>I was still in Legolas' arms and he has running nonstop for 3 days. And everyday I have argued with him to put me down. But I always got the same answer.<p>

"Legolas, it's been 3 freaking days already. Put me down!" I growled as I squirmed in his arms.

"No,"

"Now!"

"You would not be able to keep up with us."

That same excuse always ticks me off. I glared at Elfy Boy and let out a growl. He paid no attention whatsoever.

I looked at my leg where I had been previously shot with an arrow. It was healing fine and Aragorn always put on new bandages and more stingy herbs. Every time he did so I ended up kicking, whacking, or biting someone.

Aragorn was in the front with Legolas and me behind him, Boromir was behind us, and Gimli was last huffing and puffing. Aragorn then stopped and dropped to the ground. Everyone else stopped and watched the ranger. If I didn't know better I would think he was asleep.

"Put me down," I growled.

To my surprise Legolas actually let me down. I wobbled for a moment since I haven't walked for 3 days straight. Then I walked over to Aragorn and sat beside him.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Let him be, Coralyn." Boromir said sternly.

"Poop," I mumbled.

Aragorn remained silent so I laid down too. I pressed my ear against the rock and heard nothing. I then pressed my ear harder against he ground and I could barely make out thuds.

"Is that what you're listening for?" I asked Aragorn.

"Yes," He answered.

I watched him for about five minutes while he listened to the rock. It got boring so I opened my bag and took out my water bottle. I took a few sips and then put it away.

Ya know how water is supposed to make hiccups go away? Well water for me make's me get hiccups. I started to hiccup nonstop. Everyone but Aragorn gave me strange looks.

"What are-" Hiccup. "you lookin'-" Interrupted by a hiccup. "at?"

"Are you ok?" Boromir asked.

"Of course," I snapped with a hiccup.

About ten minutes later Aragorn opened his eyes and stood up. I stood up too hiccupping along the way.

"Their pace has quickened." Hiccup. "They must have caught-" Hiccup. "our scent. Hurry!" Then he took off running.

"Is he serious?" I asked with a hiccup.

Legolas started to come towards me and I slung my pack on. I then started a mad sprint after Aragorn. It feels way better to run then be carried. I frowned when I heard Legolas shout at Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted as he took off.

We ran for miles. Legolas would always be right behind me as if he's afraid my legs will give out. The wanting to prove him wrong urged me on. Boromir passed me though so my goal was to pass him.

We came to a valley about two hours later. I panted for a minute but then I stopped. Something shiny caught my eye and I bent down and picked it up. It was Abby's dagger.

"Go figure," I muttered.

I put the dagger in my bag and saw Borry, Blondie, and Bossy talking about Pip's broach. I heard a thud and turned around and saw Gimli roll down a hill. I giggled and jogged over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle," Gimli huffed.

"Come Gimli and Coralyn!" Legolas called to us. "We are gaining on them."

"I'm wasted on cross-country." Gimli huffed as we ran to catch up to them. "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"I find that hard to believe." I grinned.

We ran for half an hour before we came upon a hill. The view was really nice and the breeze was refreshing.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords." Aragorn said. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Then he turned to Elfy Boy. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"Why do you have to shout when he's right next to you?" I asked. They ignored me however.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits and Abigail to Isengard!" Legolas replied.

"Saruman," I hissed while narrowing my eyes. "When I meet him, he's dead."

The next morning at dawn the sky was red. I remembered Legolas' quote here. I always say it when I see a red dawn.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled in the night." I said with Legolas at the same exact time.

That caused all of them to look at me and I laughed. It's not my favorite quote 'cause it means something bad happened.

We then ran down a hill and hid behind some rocks. I peeked behind it and saw what looked like unlimited horses coming at us. It sounded like thunder when they went by.

Aragorn then decided to be an idiot and stand up and shout, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

We all then stood up to and next to Aragorn. There was no signal that I could see but they all turned around at the same time. All of them were coming straight at us. Then they all surrounded us so we were all back to back. To make things worse they all had there bows or spears pointed at us.

I shook my head and glared at Aragorn. "Really? You just had to go and do that?"

"What business does an elf, two men, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" Èomer demanded. "Speak quickly!"

I then took out my water bottle and took a sip. Running makes you very thirsty. But then I realized that action was a big mistake.

"Give me your-" Gimli was interrupted by my hiccup. "name horsemaster, and I shall give you-" He was interrupted once more. "mine."

While Èomer got down from his horse I hiccupped like crazy. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw the others were getting annoyed.

"I would cut off your-" Hiccup. "head, dwarf, if it-" Hiccup. "stood but a little-" Hiccup. "higher from the ground." Èomer insulted.

Legolas then notched an arrow before anyone could blink. But before he could say anything I cut in.

"Hey bucko!" I snapped with a hiccup. "No one-" Hiccup. "insults the dwarf!"

"Keep your mouth shut-" Hiccup. "young maiden. Do you not-" Hiccup. "know where your place is?" Èomer spat.

"Did you-" Hiccup. "just really say-" Hiccup. "that?"

They then came closer so I was face to face with the tip of a spear. Both Legolas and I glared at Èomer. Aragorn then pushed Legolas' arm down so his arrow was pointing at the ground.

Then someone caught my eye. Right behind the dude next to Èomer was another person. But they're hood was up…

"I'm Aragorn son-" Hiccup. "of Arathorn." Aragorn introduced. "This is Gimli son-" Hiccup. "of Gloín, Legolas of-" Hiccup. "the Woodland realm," Hiccup. "and Boromir of Gondor."

"Who is-" Hiccup. "she?" Èomer asked.

Before Aragorn could say anything the person's hood dropped and I clenched my fists. "Abby!" My blonde cousin then met my gaze but I noticed something. She had a gag-rag on. "You buttholes-" Hiccup. "let her go now!"

"Buttholes?" Boromir repeated icily opposite to me.

"How do we-" Hiccup. "know that you-" Hiccup. "are friends to Lady-" Hiccup. "Abby?" Èomer asked.

"I am her-" Hiccup. "freaking cousin!" I yelled at him getting frustrated and annoyed. "Just take that-" Hiccup. "cloth off! She can-" Hiccup. "tell you herself."

Before he could retort Abby was getting off the horse. She came over to me and stood by my side.

"I can't believe-" Hiccup. "I was captured." She muttered.

"Hocus pocus?" I asked with a hiccup.

"Yeah," Abby said.

"We are friends-" Hiccup. "of Rohan and of-" Hiccup. "Théoden, your king." Aragorn said.

"Théoden no longer-" Hiccup. "recognizes friend from foe." Èomer took off his helmet. "Not even from-" Hiccup. "his own kin."

"Stop hiccupping," Abby whispered.

"I can't!" I growled.

"Saruman has poisoned-" Hiccup. "the mind of the king-" Hiccup. "and claimed lordship over this land." Hiccup. "My company are those loyal-" Hiccup. "to Rohan. And for that," Hiccup. "we are banished." Èomer gave me a glare for interrupting me with my hiccups. "The White Wizard is cunning." Hiccup. "He walks here and-" Hiccup. "there they say, as an old-" Hiccup. "man, hooded and cloaked." He gave me another glare and a glare to Legolas making me angrier for some reason. "And everywhere-" Hiccup. "his spies ship past our-" Hiccup. "nets."

"We are no-" Hiccup. "spies. We track a band-" Hiccup. "of Uruk-Hai westward across the-" Hiccup. "plains. They have taken two-" Hiccup. "of our friends besides-" Hiccup. "Abby captive." Aragorn explained.

"The Uruks are destroyed." Hiccup. "We slaughtered them-" Hiccup. "during the night."

"But there were-" Hiccup. "two hobbits, did you see-" Hiccup. "two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small," Hiccup. "only children to your-" Hiccup. "eyes." Aragorn tried.

"We left none alive." Èomer stated. "We-" Hiccup. "piled the carcasses and-" Hiccup. "burned them."

He then pointed to the smoke in the distance. My heart and stomach dropped even though I knew they were alive. That seemed to take the hiccups right out of me.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

Èomer nodded making me even angrier. "I am sorry." I shook my head and stared at my feet. Èomer then whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Rhynynn!" Then three horses appeared one white with gray flecks, another chestnut, and the last gray. "May these horses bear to you better fortune than the former masters." He then nodded. "Farewell." He then mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Then they left. We watched until they disappeared. I sighed and unclenched my fists. I then gave Abby her dagger back.

"Thanks," She thanked.

"That hiccupping was simply outrageous!" Boromir snapped at me. "Calling them _buttholes_ made the situation worse!"

"But it was funny." Abby added.

"Can you save the lecturing for later?" I asked. "We need to go to the smoke over there."

Boromir just glared at me and I walked away from him. No way was I going to stay there and be lectured. Once Boromir starts lecturing he does it for like an hour.

I might as well pick a horse to ride. I then examined all three. There was the gray horse Rhynynn, Arod the flecked, and Hasufel the chestnut.

I then went to Arod and pulled myself onto the saddle. To my surprise Legolas came behind me. My face felt warm for a moment before going back to normal. Legolas took the reigns from me and I huffed.

Abby ended up riding with Boromir, and Aragorn with Gimli. We then took off with Aragorn and Abby in the lead on Hasufel.

I was a little freaked out at first. The last time I rode a horse was months ago and the horse was only trotting. But now I was on a feisty horse who was going at full speed.

"Holy crap," I squeaked.

"Relax," Legolas breathed into my ear and I shivered.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

We finally got to the caresses and I got off Arod after Legolas. The scene was just plain out terrible.

The smoke made my eyes well with tears but after a minute they went away. The stench of burning flesh was terrible though. It made me gag and I stood off to the side with Abby.

Gimli went to the pile and picked up something. "It's one of their little belts."

Legolas was saying a prayer in elvish and Boromir was picking through the pile too. I winced as Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed and fell to the ground.

"We failed them." Gimli said mournfully.

"What's up with you and failing?" I hissed bitterly.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Then Aragorn moved. "They crawled." Aragorn started to follow the tracks with the rest of us following. "Their hands were bound." Then he picked up pieces of rope. "Their bonds were cut." He then took careful steps. "They ran over here… and were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle! Into…" Then he stared into the woods. "Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn!" Gimli exclaimed. "What madness drove them in there?"

"What's so bad about Fangorn?" Abby asked.

"Remember the trees?" I asked.

"Oh yeah,"

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: See what happens when I have the hiccups while writing?<strong>

**Abby: How do you get hiccups from water?**

**Coralyn: I'm just awesome like that *Smiles***

**Legolas: Please review *Does the adorable pleading elf face***


	18. Chapter 18 Midnight Twilight

**Coralyn: Ain't I awesome? I just keep on updating everyday! **

**Abby: You hiccuped too much in the last chapter**

** Coralyn: Are you going to be Boromir now? *Glares***

**Boromir: Pardon me?**

**Coralyn: Where did you come from? Where's Elfy Boy?**

**Boromir: Today I will be with you, Legolas is enjoying a day off-**

**Coralyn: HE'S SOOO DEAD! *Storms off to find him***

**Abby: We only own ourselves...?**

* * *

><p>I was in the lead while we walked through the forest. Abby was behind me, Aragorn behind her, then Borry, Elfy Boy, and Gimli was last.<p>

I really don't see why the men were so jumpy. I know it's a magic forest but wasn't Lórien magical too? The only difference is that there are ents instead of elves. I think…

"Orc blood!" Gimli spat.

Both me and Abby stopped and watched the dwarf. I knew it was coming. 1… 2… 3…

"Why would you taste that?" Abby asked.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said.

I went over to where he was staring at strange tracks. I grinned to myself. Those were Treebeard's tracks.

"The air is so close here." Gimli said.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas looked around warily. "Full of memory… and anger." Then the trees moved and I jumped, they were _groaning_. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli!" Boromir snapped.

"Huh?" Gimli asked.

"Put your axe down ya nimwit!" I hissed. "The trees are probably thinking you're going to cut them down."

"Oh," Gimli grumbled.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it: waking up trees, teaching them how to speak."

"Why and how?" Abby whispered to me.

"Who knows," I sighed.

"Talking trees." Gimli mused. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"And how many birds are born." Abby added.

Legolas then shouted something in elvish to Aragorn. I smiled and I hopped off a rock. I went over to where Gandalf was about to appear any minute.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas stated.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn warned. Then the men grabbed their weapons. "We must be quick."

"Legolas needs to get his eyes checked." I mumbled to Abby. "If he could clearly see the White Wizard he would know who he was."

Me and Abby didn't even draw our weapons. We just watched as the men attacked Gandalf but he was surrounded by a bright white light. It was pretty cool how he deflected their attacks.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Where are they?" Boromir demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf asked.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!"

Then the light dimmed and Gandalf stood there. He was now wearing all white and was gripping a white staff. I smiled and so did Abby.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn gasped.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologized.

"I am Saruman." I raised an eyebrow. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell!" Boromir recalled.

Then Gandalf went on and on about him and the Balrog. I got bored and sat down on a rock. About ten minutes later his story was done.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn gasped.

"I think we all know that he's Gandalf." Abby snapped getting annoyed.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That _was_ my name." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf you're acting like you forgot your own name." I stood up with a smile tugging at my lips. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, Coralyn." Gandalf chuckled. "But now I am Gandalf the _White_. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"Gandalf, I have a question." Abby piped up.

"Yes, my dear?" Gandalf asked.

"Why is your beard shorter?"

Of course.

"One stage of our journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf stated as we were walking out of the forest.

"Edoras?" Aragorn repeated. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Boromir added.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli demanded angrily. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" The trees started to grumble making me snicker. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf said. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"Did he just compare hobbits to snowy rocks?" Abby asked me.

"I think," I replied puzzled.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said.

"Hmm?" Gandalf asked.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn stated. Both men started to laugh.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf just totally changed the subject.

"Strong?" Gimli inquired. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf reassured.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli huffed.

"Dwarfy's right," Abby agreed.

"Dwarfy?" Gimli growled.

We finally made it out of Fangorn Forest and I knew what was coming next. Gandalf let out super loud whistles.

There was a loud neigh and then a Shadowfax appeared. By his sides was an all black mare, an all white mare, and behind were Rhynynn, Hasufel, and Arod.

"Those are Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas exclaimed quietly.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf introduced as he came up to him. "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

"What about the other two?" I asked.

"Those are Mearas too." The all black mare came up to me and I stroked her nose. "They are now yours and Abby's."

"Huh?" Abby and I gasped in unison.

"They are gifts." Gandalf explained. "What do you name them?"

I smiled, I knew exactly what her name was. "Midnight Twilight, M.T. for short. What do you think?" Midnight Twilight neighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Her name is Sunny." Abby announced.

Then I noticed saddles and bridles suddenly speared on our horses. I blinked before mounting M.T.. Abby got on Sunny and we looked at the others. They then got on their horses except Legolas was now riding with Gimli.

I got a death grip on Midnight Twilight's reigns and we took off. I like riding M.T. way better than Arod. She ran so smooth and all I needed to do was not fall off. The ride went really easy. I knew Abby was having a fun time because every time I looked at her she was grinning.

About an hour later Rohan was in my sight. We rode up to it and a flag dropped. To my horror it flew into my face. I flailed my arms and I finally got it off. I sighed as I watched it fall to the ground.

"Now they have to burn it." I muttered. "Come on Midnight Twilight."

She trotted over to everyone else so I was between Legolas and Abby. We traveled through the village and the people stared at us. I felt insecure and I shifted uncomfortably.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli grumbled.

"I hate it that you're right." I glanced around. "They're too suspicious and sad for their health; it's not natural."

We made it to the gates and we dismounted. Shadowfax lead our horses somewhere and guards came up to us.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." The leader said bitterly.

Everyone gave their weapons to the guards but me and Abby. We both shared a look that said are-they-freaking-serious. Apparently they noticed us and cleared their throats.

"We know that you two carry weapons also." The leader stated.

"Fine!" I snapped. Then I looked at Legolas. "Can you bend down?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow but obeyed me. I put my hand on his shoulder and I grabbed the small knife I kept in one boot and then the other small knife I kept in the other. The men looked at me strangely. I smiled and handed them my bag, my twin blades, my dagger that I kept under my belt, and the extra blade I kept at my side which is hidden. I then gripped my sword and glared at them fiercely.

"I got this from Lady Galadriel of the great elven city Lórien. If I see one scratch on the sheath or the sword I'll slice your neck." I warned.

"No one shall touch it." The leader reassured looking a little frightened.

"Good," I hissed. Then I remembered. "Wait!"

I then took my knife from the inside of my outer tunic's inner pocket and handed it to them. They looked at me in pure shock and I smiled innocently. I then turned to Abby.

"Your turn," I grinned.

Abby then gave them her quiver, bow, her daggers from numerous places, knives of all sizes, and a lighter. Wait a minute, a lighter? When she was handing the guard the lighter I snatched it from her.

"Why and where did you get this?" I demanded.

"I found it and I brought it just in case." Abby answered.

"Oh my god," I sighed as I gave the guard the lighter.

By this point everyone except Abby and I were staring at us in shock. I guess they never saw two girls carry so many weapons.

"Your staff." The leader said.

"Oh no. Would you not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf looked so innocent and I shook my head.

The leader thought for a moment and allowed it. Gandalf then grabbed Legolas' arm for 'support' and we went into the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and I rolled my eyes.

Gandalf the Balrog slaying, orc and goblin killing, fellowship leading, powerful wizard was pretending to be fragile. He's been on how many adventures?

The hall was dark and grim. I was a little freaked out when I saw Gríma's minions walking in the shadows watching our every move. I walked closer to Boromir and Legolas and Abby followed my actions. Legolas was glaring at the men giving them warnings.

Gríma has to be the most disgusting person ever. He had pale flaky skin, his hair was super greasy, his eyes were big and an ugly pale blue, and to make him look more evil he was dressed in black. He was staring at me and Abby with a gleam in his eye I didn't like.

Théoden looked terrible because of Saruman. His skin was dry and wrinkled, his eyes were foggy and the palest blue, his hair was long and an ugly white-gray-yellowish color, it looks like the life was sucked out of him. Plus isn't he only in his late forties?

"Greasy's watching us." Abby whispered quietly.

"I know," I replied is a whisper. "Things are about to go really bad really quick."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby: Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Coralyn and Legolas: *Appear out of nowhere***

**Coralyn: Also when you review tell me if we as in me and Abby should go off on Wormtongue and what we should say!**

**Legolas: I was only gone for two hours...**

**Boromir: *Dissappears***

**Coralyn: Review or else *Mischievous glint is in her eyes***


	19. Chapter 19 Action Arguments

**Coralyn: Hey there!**

**Abby: So here's the newest chapter *Giggles***

**Legolas: I do not like those men**

**Coralyn: I don't like them either**

**Abby: We own ourselves otherwise this story would be the _real_ The Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf spoke up breaking the silence.<p>

I scowled as Gríma whispered something to Théoden. I froze for a moment when I saw more guards appear. I really want to get the heck out of here.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden demanded his voice hoarse and shaky.

Gríma then stood up and I glared at him. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at Gríma. "No one wants to hear your crap! Do us all a favor and go die in a hole!"

Did I mention that I really hate Gríma? Everyone looked at me in shock and I shrugged. Abby then started to giggle.

"Quiet you wench!" Gríma did not just say that.

Abby stopped giggling and both of us were getting really ticked off. Before we could say anything Gandalf spoke up.

"Be silent!" Gandalf thundered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Gandalf then raised his staff and Gríma's eyes widened in terror. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Then guards came at us from all directions. I let out a squeak as one went to grab me and I jumped back only to bump into another. I let out a yelp and dodged his hands. I saw Abby away from the fighting following Gandalf.

"Lucky," I mumbled.

Then to my horror someone grabbed me. I squirmed as I was slung over the dude's back. Not fun. I then kicked his face but he was persistent and started to carry me to a dark hallway… Oh god no.

"LEGOLAS! BOROMIR! ARAGORN!" I screamed in terror. "HELP ME!"

I started to thrash around. See I'm not that strong and don't have good muscles. So right now I felt like a rag doll. I then whacked the dude on the head but he kept walking. When in doubt, scream your head off.

"PUT ME DOWN! DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him.

Then I heard him groan and I let out a yelp as I fell to the floor. I let out a growl and I looked up to see Legolas' furious gaze. He took my hand and helped me up. I raised and eyebrow at all the unconscious guards on the floor.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"…drawn from a wound." Gandalf spat.

I watched as Gandalf pointed his staff at Théoden who squirmed in his throne. I saw Èowyn tried to run to her uncle but Aragorn stopped her.

"If I go, Théoden _dies_." That wasn't his voice.

"Sourman!" Abby spat.

Yes, that is what we call him. That's also how I got Abby to remember Saruman's name. But we use Sourman more…

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf barked.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman spat.

"Be gone!"

Théoden then tried to stand up but he was thrown back into his chair. He then started to fall forwards but Èowyn went and caught him. I watched as he transformed.

Théoden's hair turned dirty blonde and short again, his skin became better, his eyes looked clear once more, all together he looked like a different dude.

"I know your face." Théoden mumbled to Èowyn. "Èowyn… Èowyn."

Èowyn then smiled and happy tears streamed from her eyes. Théoden then looked over to us and furrowed his brows.

"Gandalf?" He asked a little bewildered.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Why was he telling us about his dreams?

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

The leader of the guards from earlier then gave Théoden his sword. Théoden drew it and examined it. He then looked at Gríma and his eyes darkened.

Gríma was thrown out of the hall and he rolled down the stairs. I couldn't help but chuckle. I really don't like this dude and I can't wait until he's dead.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Gríma lied.

"Liar!" I growled.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden came down the swords gripping his sword with a lot of force.

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma begged.

Théoden raised his sword getting ready to strike Gríma. But Aragorn being pure good had to stop him.

"No my lord!" Aragorn said. "No my lord. Let him go." Then he glanced back at Wormtongue. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

"Isn't that just another reason to kill him?" Abby asked.

"I think it is." I replied.

Aragorn held his hand out to Gríma but he spit on it and ran away. I rolled my eyes. What more could you expect from a bad guy?

"Get out of my way!" Gríma yelled.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted.

Théoden blinked as the crowd bowed to him. I glared at Gríma's retreating back. He was such a coward.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked.

"That's going to be hard on him." I sighed.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Théodred's dead,"

"I never heard of him."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Abby never heard of him. I was going to brush my bangs back but I noticed I couldn't. Legolas was _still_ holding my hand. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Um, Legolas?" I asked.

"Yes?" Legolas asked.

I held my hand up so he saw he was still holding it. Did I see him blush when he pulled his hand away? Or am I hallucinating? Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Gimli and Abby had caught that action.

"Hey Coralyn," Abby said breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go talk to her."

"Ok,"

I followed Abby as she went over to Èowyn. Èowyn saw us and smiled. At least she's friendly.

"Hi, I'm Abby and this is Coralyn." Abby introduced. "You're Èowyn right?"

"Yes," Èowyn answered. "Where do you two hail from? You talk strangely and have strange accents."

"We come from a land far away from here." I answered.

"What is it called?"

"The United States of America," I answered.

"I never heard of it."

"What do we do now?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," I replied with a shrug. I then noticed something, I didn't have my weapons. "I'm going to go get my multiple bladed weapons."

I saw the guard leader and walked up to him. I tapped his should and he turned to me.

"Where's my swords, blades, and knives?" I demanded.

"Follow me milady," He instructed.

I then followed him back up the stairs. After that we went down this hallway thing and there was a table with all of our weapons on it. I put my weapons back on and grinned. I feel so much safer now. I looked up and saw that the guard left.

"Poo," I mumbled.

I sighed and started to walk back down the hallway. I saw that everyone outside had disappeared. Were they inside? I then went inside and saw no one. Where is everybody?

I then went down a hallway looking for anyone. Surely they have to be here. I then came to a dead end and I let out a groan. I retraced my steps and went down a different hallway. I heard voices and I saw Gimli and Abby arguing.

"Take that back Dwarfy!" Abby shouted.

"It's true and stop calling me Dwarfy!" Gimli barked.

"I take your comment as an insult!"

"Everyone but themselves knows it!"

"What if Coralyn doesn't think of him like that?"

"Of course she does! Did you see what they were doing and how they are always together?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"What are you two doing?" I shouted.

They both snapped their heads at me. I crossed my arms in annoyance and Abby sent a glare at Gimli who returned it.

"How much did you hear?" Abby asked.

"The last minute of it." I answered. "Where did everybody go?"

"Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, Théoden and Èowyn are having a meeting."

"Why aren't you two in it?"

"That is none of your business!" Gimli snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why were you guys arguing so loudly? Also why did I hear my name mentioned?"

Abby giggled nervously and Gimli looked away. I tapped my foot impatiently as I gave them expecting looks. At home my mum told me I was like a mini mom. So I have a few 'momish' qualities.

"I'm waiting," I said.

"How about I show you to your room?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Fine," I muttered.

Abby lead me down a hallway and I saw that there were four doors on each side.

"That's my room, your is next to mine, Legolas is on the other side of yours, then Gimli, Gandalf is across from me, Aragorn next to him, and then Boromir." Abby explained.

"Ok," I chirped.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I threw my bag on my bed and walked into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water and I smiled. I got undressed and then sank myself in the tub. I haven't had a bath since Lórien. I scrubbed all the dirt off of me and used the oils that were next to the tub. I was finally clean and I dried off and put on a cotton robe that was next to the oils.

"What time is it?" I asked myself.

I walked into my room and I opened my bag. I grabbed my pj's and other items of clothing and put it on. I brushed my hair and I put my brush away. I took out my phone and saw it was already 8 o' clock. Time goes really fast in Middle Earth.

"Oh no," I groaned as I saw something I didn't put in my bag. "I can't believe she actually did this."

I pulled out a bottle of hair gel. Apparently Abby ran out of room in her bag and decided to sneak it in mine. I shook my head and stood up. Before I left the room I double checked my pajamas. It was a purple tank top with like 4 inch straps, dark blue shorts, and my lavender robe.

"Who cares?" I asked myself.

I then put on some slippers that were in the closet and walked out into the hallway. I knocked on Abby's door and she didn't answer. I knocked harder and I heard a door in there open.

"Oh forget it." I mumbled.

I threw the bottle against her door and I shook my head. I turned back to my room and entered it. I shut the door and went back to my bed. I threw the bag off and was about to get in it when someone knocked on my door.

"Really?" I hissed.

I stormed over to the door and threw it open. Legolas stood there with a tray of food. I sighed and shook my head.

"You were not at dinner so I brought you some food." Legolas explained.

"Thanks," I thanked. "Want to come in?"

Legolas nodded and he came in. I suddenly felt very awkward with him in here. I shut the door and I sat on my bed and put the thing of food in front of me. I took a sip of the drink and spat it out and it kinda got all over Elfy Boy's tunic...

"What is that?" I asked.

"Ale," Legolas answered while taking a napkin and dabbing his tunic. "I prefer elven wine more."

"Ale?"

I then took another sip of it and it didn't taste as bad. I found it addicting and about a minute it was all gone. I put the cup down and burped than giggled. Legolas gave me a strange look.

"Don't expect me to say excuse me." I grinned.

"Are you now going to eat the rest of your food?" He asked gesturing to my uneaten meat, rolls, and apple.

"Poo," I muttered.

I quickly ate the apple and felt full. I put the core on the tray and burped again making me giggle. Who doesn't love to burp?

"Are you done?" Legolas asked.

"Yup," I answered cheerfully.

I think I get more strange/weird looks from people than regular ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: In your review you can request nicknames for people and I'll happily make some *Smiles*<strong>

**Abby: Yay! I love nicknames *Giggles***

**Legolas: Not more nicknames *Groans***

**Coralyn: *Glares at Legolas* Oh shut up *Clears throat* Please review and tell me if you want me to give someone a nickname**


	20. Chapter 20 A Dark Day For Lunch

**Coralyn: It's been a few days since I updated because of school *Growls* But here's a new chapter**

**Abby: I'm in Ohio!**

**Legolas: What is this O-hi-o?**

**Coralyn: *Gives him a USA map* It's right here *Points at Ohio***

**Abby: We own ourselves, Midnight Twilight, and Sunny only**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a rare sound that I love, silence. I smiled and then stopped when I remembered its Théodred's funeral. The king's only son who was killed by stupid orcs. It was orcs right? Oh whatever.<p>

The last funeral I was at was my great-grandma's and I was like 4 years-old. I barely remember any of it. I forget where it freaking was at. Maybe in Kokomo…?

I sighed and stood up. I went into the bathroom and washed my face off. I then went to the dresser thing and pulled out a pretty black long-sleeved laced dress that that maids left.

"Well at least it's not pink." I mumbled.

I put it on and adjusted it. I went to the mirror with my brush and brushed my hair. I couldn't help but grin when I noticed my eyes looked almost completely black. I grabbed a black lace string thingy and pulled two locks from the side of my head and tried to tie it into a bow. But it didn't work and by my fiftieth try I was growling.

"Coralyn?" Abby called from the other side of my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Abby then came in wearing a dress that looked kinda like mine but it had a white sash thing that was tied in the back, it wasn't as lacey, and it was dark gray. Her hair was down and straightened, go figure.

"Why aren't you ready?" Abby asked.

"Can you tie this in a bow?" I asked.

"'Kay," Abby agreed.

She took the lace thing and easily fixed my hair. I let out a sigh of relief and I grabbed some clear lip-gloss from my bag and put it on. I decided I looked decent and I threw the lip-gloss back in my bag.

"Well let's go get Borry, Bossy, and Blondie." I said.

"You need one for Gimli besides Dwarfy." Abby mentioned as we were walking down the hallway.

"Do you really dislike him that much?"

"Yeah,"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well he's also Hairy…" I thought for a moment. "Gimmy? Wait I know! Gummy-bear!"

"Gummy-bear?"

"Gummy sounds like Gimli plus he reminds me of a bear."

"So true,"

We both started to giggle. We then came to the throne room or whatever it's called and saw Gummy-bear, Elfy Boy, Borry, and Lord I'm-Dirty-As-Dirt. They were all dressed in dark colors as usual and they looked the same.

"Hey!" I hissed as I walked over getting annoyed. "No one told me that I could've worn regular clothes!"

"It's a custom for women to wear dresses." Boromir chuckled.

"Oh shut it," I snapped. "Since when did me and Abby do custom crap?"

"She has a point," Abby agreed.

I grabbed an apple from his plate and took a bite. He glared at me and I glared back. I love to wear dresses for stuff like parties or whatever but right now I feel like I was left in the dark. To wrap it up I'm ticked off and hating this dress.

"You two look nice," Legolas complimented.

"Thanks Lego-Boy," Abby grinned. "So when does this funeral begin?"

"At noon," Aragorn answered.

"Hey Gummy-bear," Is Abby at war with the dwarf?

"What did you call me?" Gimli demanded. "And what is this 'gummy-bear' you speak of?"

"A gummy-bear is a chewy sweet treat that is shaped like a bear that's about this big." I explained while showing them the size with my fingers.

"It's bear-like and short _like_ you but you're _not_ sweet." Abby snickered.

Did she really just say that? Gimli looked outraged and he stood up his face crimson. I swear to god he's going to explode. I took a step back towards Legolas just incase…

"Abby you better apologize." I squeaked. "The dwarf's going to murder you."

"A man can't hurt a girl."

"Abby, a dwarf isn't exactly a man."

"The gender Coralyn!"

"Sure…"

"You three are behaving as if you are children." Aragorn scolded.

"Like you're not one." I muttered.

"Aragorn's a kid?" Abby asked.

"He's only like 80 somethin' years old." I replied casually.

"Oh my god!" Abby gasped. "He's older than Gramma!"

"How do you know this?" Aragorn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Imma foreseer, remember?" I asked.

"Then how come Abby does not know?" Legolas asked.

"YOU FINALLY DIDN'T USE MY FULL NAME!" Abby yelled triumphantly.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked annoyed.

"Lego _never_ uses my shorter name." Abby stressed the word never.

"Is it really that much of an accomplishment?" Gimli asked Boromir.

Boromir shrugged. "You are speaking of Coralyn and Abby my friend. Nothing is clear with them."

"Aww thanks," I gushed. "It makes me so happy that you don't understand us." I hope they hear my sarcasm.

I put the apple core on the table and then Théoden and Gandalf came in with Èowyn behind them. Both were dressed in black looking grim and sad.

"It is time," Théoden announced.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked bewildered.

"Until like eleven," Abby answered. "We got here 'round 11:50 or something like that."

"Wow," I muttered.

It was bitterly cold outside. The sky itself was dark making me worry. Everything seemed gloomy and sad. The sun wasn't shining brightly like usual. The animals were nowhere to be seen and the birds were silent. Today was a dark day.

I stood next to Legolas with Abby on my other side, on Legolas' other side was Aragorn, then Boromir, and finally Gimli. Gandalf was somewhere else but I bet he's with Théoden.

I saw Théodred and bowed my head in respect even though he was dead. He was actually really cute and it's a shame he was dead. Instead Egghead or what some people call Èomer was going to be king. Poop.

Èowyn then started to sing in a different language. It's probably that Rohan language like in the books. Her singing was really good but I like Legolas' song better. Wow that sounds weird.

I watched as Gandalf and Théoden talked about his son. The reason I was out here was because of the poor kids. My excuse is that I wanted more fresh air. Which is true since its weird being indoors again. But before I had came out with them I changed back into my traveling clothes including my weapons.

"No parent should have to bury his own child." Then Théoden started to sob and he covered his face.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf reassured. Then he said stuff in a different language.

Then I stared back into the fields. I saw the boy and girl on the horse coming this way. The boy fell off the horse and I gasped. I ran over to them and I knelt down by the boy. He looked like he was maybe 13 or 14.

"Bring them to the Golden Hall." Théoden murmured.

We got inside and I watched as the boy and girl ate. It turns out that their names are Freda and Èothain. Èowyn had given them food and water and they didn't even hesitate to dig in.

"They had no warning." Èowyn stated her eyes full of sympathy for Freda and Èothain. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree."

"If I ever meet them they're dead." Abby growled. She was in her traveling clothes too and she had her weapons on her.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked.

"Hush," Èowyn whispered.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf explained. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women-" I glared at the wizard. "and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn added.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here now!" Théoden snapped. "Èomer cannot help us." Then he got up. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people."

"People are going to die if you keep thinking no harm is gonna come!" I spoke up angrily. He's just like Egghead! "You need to face the facts dude! War is coming to you and your people. You can't avoid it!"

Théoden glared at me. "What would a _girl_ know of this?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the king. I hate sexists and he's pushing my buttons. But before I could retort Gandalf stopped me.

"Stop quarreling like children." Gandalf scolded. "Let us continue."

"As I was saying I will not risk open war." Théoden continued only to be interrupted again.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." Aragorn said.

Théoden then stormed over to Aragorn probably being mad for someone to interrupt him a second time. "When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Temper issues much?" Abby whispered to me.

"Wait until Denethor comes." I replied quietly so Borry couldn't hear. "He's psycho."

"Who's Denethor?"

"Ya know the guy who gets lit on fire and falls off the cliff?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

But before he could answer Abby had to ask, "When's lunch?"

"Abigail are you serious?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hungry!"

"I swear to god that you're a hobbit."

"Then I would be half the size of Aragorn and have curly hair plus big hairy feet!"

"Abigail Cregar they're in the middle of an important discussion!"

"Then why aren't they talking?"

I realized the others weren't talking any more because they were watching us. I then elbowed Abby and she elbowed me back twice as hard. I waved my hand at the men.

"Don't mind us," I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"That is hard to do when you two are yelling at each other." Boromir replied.

I glared darkly at him. "Shut it Bobo,"

"Bobo?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds a lot like hobo." Abby mentioned.

I face-palmed. Of course Abby would say that. I sighed and then bit my tongue from snapping at her.

"Note to self: The next time I see Merry and Pippin blame them for Abby's behavior." I muttered.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf repeated.

"We will go to Helm's Deep." Théoden decided.

"Can we eat lunch before we go?" Abby asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: So I got the suggestions to make nicknames so I came up with Gummy-bear and Egghead<strong>

**Abby: Gimli ruined gummy-bears *Looks sadly at her package of gummy-bears***

**Legolas: Please click on that button below us *Points at review button* and review**


	21. Chapter 21 Gybryn the Cute Horse Dude

**Coralyn: Hey guys! I didn't update yesterday 'cause I was at a sleepover at Brittany's *Grins happily* I got her to make her own account! It's Wolfief or wolfief I forget if its capitalized...  
><strong>

**Abby: *Is eating a doughnut***

**Legolas: *Tries a doughnut***

**Coralyn: STOP EATING DOUGHNUTS AND PAY ATTENTION!**

**Abby: *Ignores her***

**Legolas: *Slowly puts the doughnut down***

**Coralyn: *Sighs* We only own ourselves**

* * *

><p>"Helm's Deep!" Gimli exclaimed as we entered the stables. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"<p>

"No one," I mumbled.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn replied. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out than that ravine." Gandalf mentioned. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf met Aragorn's gaze. "He will need you in the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn promised.

Gandalf then mounted Shadowfax. "The Gray Pilgrim, that is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked on this earth and now, I have no time." Then he looked back at us. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain." Then he said what saves us all later. "Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn commanded.

Then Shadowfax sped away. I watched them leave and let out a deep breath. This is a lot of pressure. Abby however was not by me anymore.

"Abby?" I called.

"Hey Coralyn!" Abby called while standing next to some stalls. "Sunny and Midnight Twilight are here!"

I then walked over and sure enough the bright white and pitch black mares were there. I grinned and went to go into Midnight Twilight's stall but the cute stable dude went and stopped me.

He was probably 20 years old, he was a little shorter than Boromir, he had dirty blonde hair that was short as Boromir's, he had bright green eyes, and he was dressed in browns and creams like most Rohan people.

"These horses are untamed and dangerous, milady." He explained. "Not even the most experienced riders can ride them."

"Maybe 'cause they are our horses." I guessed with a shrug.

"I insist that you do not try to control them." He insisted. "I would be ever guilty if you got hurt."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "That is most unnecessary…" I then met his bright green gaze. "What's your name?"

"Gybryn son of Mynynn," He chuckled. "May I be bold enough to ask what your name is?"

"I'm Coralyn daughter of Adam," That's how they say it, right?

"Where do you come from?" Gybryn asked curiously. "You have a strange accent and look most different from others I have ever seen."

"I come from Lebanon; it's very far from here." I answered. "I don't know if that last part was an insult or something like that."

"It is a compliment, Lady Coralyn."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks once more and I turned back to Midnight Twilight. Abby was already with Sunny feeding her some oats or something like that.

I opened M.T.'s stall and stepped inside. She then nuzzled my shoulder and I giggled. She's such a sweetie pie. I don't get why she would frighten the other people when she's this nice to me.

"Did she bite anyone?" I asked Gybryn.

"Yes," He answered.

"You are definitely my horse." I giggled as I stroked her muzzle.

I then grabbed an apple out of my bag that I was going to eat on the way there but Midnight Twilight deserves it more 'cause she bit someone. I gave it to her and she chomped it up.

"How long has she been your horse?" Gybryn asked trying to make a conversation.

"For two days," I replied.

"I find that hard to believe."

I turned to him and tilted my head. "Why?"

"This horse would not let anyone lay a hand on her and now she is eating an apple out of the palm of your hand."

"Well I think she really likes me."

"Coralyn!" An all too familiar voice called.

I sighed and stepped out of the stall. Elfy Boy was at the doors with Arod and I Abby was leaving with Sunny. I then tugged on M.T.'s reigns and I led her to Leggy.

"Hellos," I greeted.

"It is time to leave." He stated.

"'Kay," I said then I turned to Gybryn. "Aren't you leaving?"

"I must do some things before I leave." Gybryn replied.

"Hopefully we'll meet up again!"

I then went out of the stables but I caught something in the corner of my eye. Legolas was giving Gybryn a warning look that said stay-away-or-you'll-have-to-deal-with-me.

I figured it was my imagination and I saw Abby on Sunny trotting along with Bobo. I then got on Midnight Twilight and we went over to her.

"I saw that you were talking to that dude." Abby mentioned.

"His name is Gybryn." I corrected.

"You _like_ him,"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aw-huh!"

"Drop it Abby!"

"Ya better watch out though."

"Why?"

"Lego was getting jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"'Cause he likes you."

"Yeah right,"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are."

About an hour later Edoras was out of sight. I was riding by Abby and Legolas behind Théoden, Aragorn was on Lego's other side, Gimli was behind Legolas, and Boromir was on the other side of Aragorn.

I got bored so M.T. went and slowed down. She trotted towards another horse and I saw the rider was Gybryn. Midnight Twilight then trotted in pace with his horse and he noticed me.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Greetings," He replied.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Heading for Helm's Deep."

"Isn't everybody heading there?"

"Yes,"

There was an awkward moment of silence so I decided to try to make another conversation. "Do you fight?"

He looked at me funny. "Pardon me?"

"Do you fight as in swords, bows and arrows, staffs, blades, daggers, and that stuff?"

"I excel at archery but I prefer to use a sword."

"I suck at archery." I laughed sheepishly. "I only use my sword."

"Women are not supposed to use weapons." He did not just say that.

"Where I come from women are allowed to use weapons and do everything a man can."

Gybryn then thought for a moment. "That's strange,"

"I guess it kinda is but its fair."

"That's true,"

I found myself talking to him for about an hour. Gybryn is really easy to talk to. That's weird for me since I barely talk to dudes I don't know (with the exception of Peabrain and Egghead).

But I guess Leggy Boy found out that I wasn't with the rest of them and he went searching for me. When he saw I was with Gybryn he didn't look too happy. That's an understatement actually.

"Hello," I greeted Legolas cheerfully. "Is Abby making trouble?"

"Actually you are." Legolas answered coldly.

"Excuse eh moi?" I asked.

"Boromir wants to speak to you."

"Sure he does." Then I turned to Gybryn. "Well I'll see ya later."

Then Midnight Twilight trotted faster and Arod trotted along. Legolas was giving me a look that I could only classify as jealousy. I tried to ignore the Mirkwood prince but that's impossible.

"Who is he?" Legolas asked.

"Gybryn," I replied coldly then I glared at him. "That 'Boromir wants to speak with you' is a pathetic lie."

"It is not a lie."

"If Boromir wanted to talk to me I'm pretty sure he would've gone and get me himself." Then my glare turned harsher. "Why are you so persistent to scare Gybryn?"

It was Legolas' turn to glare back. "I do not know him nor do I trust him."

"_You_ don't know him but _I_ do." I pointed out. "He's done nothing Legolas. I don't see why you're acting like this."

We glared at each other for a minute or two. I never back down from a glaring/staring showdown/contest. He finally then sighed and looked away. I then looked straight ahead.

"You are right."

"I know I am." Then I blinked as I realized what he just said. "You're actually admitting I'm right?"

"Yes,"

"Ok then,"

I eyed the prince for a minute before Abby appeared by my side still on Sunny. Legolas headed ahead to be a scout. But before he did he gave his horse to a solider. Abby then nudged me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was wondering where you were." Abby said. "Legolas went to find you like 15 minutes ago. I see you guys and you're glaring at each other like your enemies." Then she grinned at me. "My guess is that you were hanging out with Gibson."

"It's Gybryn," I corrected. "And yeah,"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What's the secret?"

"Legolas is jealous of Gybryn."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Abby, you're right. Legolas wants to maul Gybryn since he's so jealous."

"Stop using sarcasm. I'm right Coralyn."

"How about we have this conversation again when you have proof."

"Ok!" Then she rode away.

"Sometimes I swear she's a dumb blonde." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: Since Elf Boy and Blondie were too busy eating doughnuts I got a new person!<strong>

** Gybryn: I am not so sure about this *Looks at the angry looking elf***

**Legolas: Leave now**

**Abby: I told you so!**

**Coralyn: Abby, shut up and Legolas, stop threatening Gybryn**

**Legolas: *Still glares at Gybryn***

**Coralyn: This is going nowhere *Rolls eyes* but please review and/or PM us and tell us what you think of Gybryn**


	22. Chapter 22 Girls Can Fight and Fall

**Coralyn: Thank you writergirl1107, Abzter, and Shades-Soul for being with us and reviewing for so long!**

**Abby: I would give you guys a doughnut but me and Legolas ate them all... *Scowls at the empty doughnut box***

**Legolas: I am sorry...**

**Gybryn: Coralyn and Abby only own themselves, Sunny, Midnight Twilight, and...me?**

* * *

><p>It was maybe five minutes later before the women and children started to scream hysterically in panic and fear. I instinctively covered my ears but stopped and grabbed the reigns.<p>

Midnight Twilight knew what was happening and what I wanted and charged forward. We went about three feet before a voice called out to me.

"Lady Coralyn!" A voice called grabbing my attention. Then Gybryn rode up to me. "Surely you cannot be serious about going into battle."

"You're being sweet and all but I know how to hold my own ground." I said a little angry that he thought I couldn't fight. "Now we better hurry or those things will get pass us and to the defenseless."

Gybryn nodded in agreement and M.T. went at full speed. I drew my sword and sliced the first warg rider she came up to. But luck seemed to be against me because the warg barreled into us and I fell off of her. I let out a groan and grabbed my sword.

"Stupid oversized rat-dog." I mumbled.

I stood up and the warg came at me. I let out a gasp and barely missed being crushed under it. It then turned around and let out a howl battle cry type of thing. But before it could charge again a green feathered arrow pierced its neck and it fell over dead.

Then Elfy Boy came over to me and started to drag me in the opposite direction of the fight. "Go back to the women and children. This is too dangerous."

I then let out a growl and tried to reclaim my hand. "This is too dangerous? I think not! I have enough battle experience Legolas! Let me fight!"

"I do not want you to get hurt." He replied as he kept on going.

"You forced me to do this." I muttered under my breath.

I then let out a scream making him stop and give me a what-the-heck-was-that-for look. Then I yanked my hand free and M.T. appeared and we took off.

I didn't dare to look back, I had to find Abby. That girl is probably making a bet with Gimli seeing who can kill the most things. Her favorite scene from the movie is the killing game scene thingy. I then saw her fighting with Boromir and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god Borry's alive." I murmured.

Then I saw Aragorn being knocked off his horse. I let out a growl and jumped off of Midnight Twilight. I ran towards him and killed the rider. But the warg was alive and to my shock Aragorn barreled into me so we were both on the saddle.

"What was that for?" I shouted angrily.

But he was too distracted trying to get his hand free. I rolled my eyes and tried to help him. Luck was against us and I got my hand stuck too. I tried yanking it free but that didn't work.

"Oh heck no!" I snapped.

This was the warg that fell of the freaking cliff! I then went to get my dagger but I was too slow. I looked up just in time to see the wargs paws slip.

I let out a scream of terror as we fell off the cliff. We got our hands free though but that was right before we hit the water. I let out a gasp as the freezing water surrounded me. I swam to the top and coughed out the water.

The current was too strong. I saw Aragorn floating by unconscious and I swam towards him. I followed him to where he floated ashore. I pulled him onto the land and I shivered.

"It's a good thing M.T. has my bag." I mumbled. "Otherwise all my crap would be soaked."

Brego stood a foot away watching us. I watched Aragorn to see if Arwen would really appear. It would be really creepy if she did. Sadly she didn't and Brego nudged Aragorn making him wake up.

"Wake up sleepy-head." I sighed while standing up. "We have to get to Helm's Deep ya know."

Aragorn then sat up. "Coralyn?" Then he put his scolding face on. "You should have been with Èowyn helping the women and children."

"What about Abby?"

"Boromir was leading her back." Then he stood on his feet. "We must get to Helm's Deep."

"Really?"

Aragorn then mounted Brego and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him really not wanting to fall off. Then Brego started to trot and then he went into a full gallop.

It was maybe 20 minutes until we came across Sourman's 10,000 Uruk-Hai army. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Come on, I don't want to be seen."

"We must hurry." Aragorn agreed.

Then Brego sped away from the evil beasts. About half an hour later we saw Helm's Deep. Brego went up the staircase thingy and the doors opened. People were gathered around and murmurs erupted when we came through.

"Coralyn!" Abby called from the crowd.

"Where are they?" Gimli's gruff voice demanded. "Where are they? Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill them!"

"Out of the way!" Boromir shouted.

Then the three appeared and Abby hugged me. I hugged her back and she pulled back making a face.

"You're wet," She stated.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Everyone freaked when you guys went off the cliff." Abby then added quietly so the others couldn't hear. "Legolas looked like he was going to maul Know-It-All-King when he said to leave." Then she handed me my sword. "I found this by the cliff."

"Thanks," I put away my sword.

"Coralyn," I turned to see a relieved Boromir. "Thank the Valar that you are ok."

He then embraced me and I hugged him back. He's like a big brother I never had nor wanted. I then pulled back and saw Aragorn leave. I followed him and sure enough he ran into Elfy Boy.

I hid behind a pillar thing and watched as they talked. I couldn't help but grin when Legolas gave Aragorn the Evenstar back. Aragorn then left but Leggy didn't follow.

Instead Legolas started to come towards where I was. He then raised an eyebrow as he turned around the pillar and saw me.

"Am I really that bad of a hider?" I asked.

"Yes," Well at least he's being honest.

"Sorry about freaking you guys out and disobeying you." I apologized.

"You are forgiven."

Then Legolas hugged me. My face flushed and butterflies exploded in my stomach. I awkwardly hugged him back. He's kinda holding a little too tight and a little too long.

"Uh, Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"We kinda have to go follow Aragorn."

He then pulled back but he held my hand. I ignored it and we started to walk to the hall or whatever it's called. Heck if I know.

"A great host you say?" Théoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.

"How many?"

"At least 10,000." I answered.

"10,000?" Théoden repeated in shock.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men." My stomach twisted at his words. "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." Then he walked outside and we followed. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

"That butthead is sending kids into battle." Abby hissed but only I could hear.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"I thought we were in Helm's Deep." Abby said confused.

"The Hornburg is Helm's Deep." Boromir explained.

"You people need to stick to one freaking name!" Abby groaned.

"…Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli stated.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf." Théoden hissed getting in his face. "I know how to defend my own keep." Then we continued walking. "They will break upon this fortress like water in rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people." To add better affect Aragorn exclaimed, "Down to the last child!"

"What would you have me do?" Théoden demanded. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my lord." Boromir spoke up.

"And who will come?" Théoden hissed. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Boromir suggested.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when out enemies closed around us?" Boromir was getting more ticked off with every 'Where was Gondor?'. "Where was Gondor-" He stopped when he saw Aragorn and Boromir. "No my lord, we are _alone_."

"It would take Gondor too long to get here anyways." I added quietly while looking up to the two Gondorian men. "Isn't it?" I received silence as Théoden walked away. Then I tugged on Abby's arm. "C'mon, let's get ready-"

"You two are to go with the women." Aragorn interrupted me.

"What?" Abby asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Coralyn, you have been hurt numerously in battle." Boromir stated while looking at me. Then he turned to Abby. "You Abigail, are always losing your weapons during battle."

"But that's no fair!" Abby protested as her eyes burned with anger.

"We'll go in the caves." I was shocked by my own voice and how truthful and sincere it was. "Let's go,"

Before Abby could say anything I started to drag her in the direction of the caves. But soon as they couldn't see us I turned to Abby and she was glaring at me.

"Where's my stuff? We need to get ready for battle." I asked with a grin.

A mischievous smile grew on her face. "Follow me!"

We hurried through the hall thingies until we came to a small room. There were no windows, only a bed and dresser. She motioned to the bag on my bed.

"I'll be in the other room." She said.

"Hurry!" I whispered.

She then left and I took a deep breath. "Time to get ready for battle."

I went to my bed and took out my war stuff. I took my clothes off and put a white spaghetti strap on, then the mithril shirt, a long pretty green tunic on top of those, and then I put on dark brown leggings, my comfy dark brown boots, my Lórien cloak, white bandage thingys, and my weapons. I then redid my ponytail so it was super tight.

"That's good enough." I muttered.

I walked out of the room and saw Abby waiting patiently. I shut my door and checked for guards.

"Raise your hood," I instructed while raising mine. "We don't want them to find out that we're sneaking in."

"You would think they would need all the help they could get." Abby sighed as she raised her hood.

"But back in these times women are forbidden to fight." We started to walk to the walls. "We just have to keep low until the battle. If you see one of the guys try to blend in. Ok?"

"We'll blend in great since we have elvish cloaks that are way different from everybody else's except the other four."

"Oh shut it."

"So what do we do and where do we go?"

"Shush!"

We then hid behind some really tall dudes as Legolas and walked Aragorn by. They were arguing about something so I listened carefully. What they were talking about didn't surprise me.

"They were lying!" Aragorn growled. "Èowyn says they are not in the caves."

"I knew they would not give up that easily." Legolas sighed. "They are probably somewhere else trying to blend in."

"Everyone already knows that if they see them to bring them to us."

"Let us hope that they are found before the battle."

"Boromir and Gimli are searching the other side so they will be found before the battle."

They walked by without noticing us and I let out a sigh of relief. When they were out of hearing and seeing range I hurried up the stairs. Soldiers were walking everywhere doing something.

"That was way too close." Abby mumbled.

"I know," I agreed. "We're going to have to be way more careful." Then I looked at the setting sun. "The sun's going to set soon and the elves will come. After the elves come the army does and no one will pay attention to us."

"Then after the battle we get to go see the hobbits!"

I turned to her and put up my hand. "If we get caught though, we are _never_ going to be alone again. And after the battle they're going to find us. But saving Haldir's life is a good excuse so we won't have a problem there."

"So we have to dodge them for an hour. What fun."

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: Please vote on that poll and tell me the truth! PMs are also welcomed *Shrugs*<br>**

**Abby: We're going to battle! Yay!**


	23. Chapter 23 Captured By the Enemy

**Coralyn: I feel so much better that people said that the story was good *Giggles in happiness***

**Legolas: I told you not to go and listen to those two *Smirks***

**Coralyn: Shut it**

**Abby: Wanna gummy-bear? *Nudges the other two with the gummy-bear package***

**Coralyn: *Takes the bag and eats them***

**Abby: *Tries to take one***

**Coralyn: *Growls at Abby***

**Legolas: They only own themselves, their horses, and _him_**

**Gybryn: *Backs away from the elf***

* * *

><p>Night soon fell and everything was dark. The stars were dim making it hard to see. Torches were lit but they barely helped. I can't wait until the morning comes.<p>

Abby and I stood watching as the elves of Lórien came in. I really wanted to go say hi to Haldir but then Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli would see me. Then the elves blew the horn.

The other members of the Fellowship appeared along with Théo. They said some stuff and then Aragorn hugged Haldir. After he was done Legolas embraced the March Warden.

"Hey look its Haldir!" Abby whispered to me.

"Who else would it be?" I asked annoyed in the same hushed tone.

"I don't know,"

"You two!" A soldier snapped. "Go to your positions."

I bit back a retort and walked away. Thankfully Abby didn't say anything but I bet 100 bucks she was glaring daggers at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Abby looking ticked off.

We walked down the stairs and stayed in the shadows. I was not going to take the chances of being seen. We finally got to our assigned positions and we stood there. Everyone and everything was quiet.

10 minutes later everyone was at their places. Seeing all those Uruks made my stomach queasy. They seemed unlimited! I saw that Abby looked just as shocked and scared as me.

"Just stay by me and everything will go fine." I reassured.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"I hope,"

Then the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky illuminating everything for a moment. The Uruk-Hai came towards us carrying torches and super long spears. To make it worse it started to pour down rain and Abby and I groaned in unison.

I heard Aragorn shouting in elvish somewhere else. But if you listened carefully you could hear the Uruk captain shouting at the others. My stomach did a flip and a flop, it tied itself in knots, and then blew up.

"Find the girls!" The leader Uruk-Hai yelled at the other Uruks. "Whoever finds them will get a special treat! Don't hurt them or soil them! Saruman wants them fresh!" The army then howled and screeched. "Find the girls!"

"Find the girls!" The rest echoed. "Find the girls! Find the girls!"

"Coralyn?" Abby asked in terror.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"Are they talking about us?"

"Yes,"

"Maybe we should've stayed in the caves."

"It's too late to go back."

"I know,"

Then an arrow hit an Uruk and it fell over dead almost instantly. Everything went silent and blood roared in my ears. Half a second later the Uruks started to roar and screech then charged forwards.

"Ready your arrow." I said to Abby my voice strong. "Aim for the neck and under their arms."

Then Aragorn's voice rang out and everyone released their arrows. I don't know if Abby's hit one because there were so many. Abby then started to fire her arrows carefully trying to use her arrows to her advantage.

"I would shoot orbs but that would give us away." I sighed.

"Ladders!" Abby gasped.

Sure enough a ladder latched onto the wall. I pulled out my sword as they started to climb up. Before they came up I turned to Abby with a playful grin.

"Let the best gal win."

"If one of beat the other and the dudes then they get something."

"What?"

Abby grinned back and then an Uruk-Hai appeared. I wasted no time decapitating it and it fell down the ladder knocking others off in the progress. Sweet. More came and I kept killing them. So far none had made it inside thanks to me.

"8!" I beamed.

"I got 14!" Abby retorted.

"You're not going to outscore me!"

Then more ladder rose landing right next to the one that I was at. I took a few steps back as Uruks flooded in. I let out a growl and chopped them down. I really don't get why they didn't want us to fight.

Nothing really happened for 10 minutes. It was the same thing over and over. Find an Uruk then decapitate it. Abby was doing fine too. But no way was she going to win.

"23… 24… 25… 26…" I counted under my breath.

"Duck!" A voice shouted at me.

I immediately ducked and a sword swung over my head. I let out a gasp and then killed it. I looked up to see who had saved me and guess who it was.

"Gybryn?" I asked in shock.

"Coralyn!" He exclaimed. "You are supposed to be in the caves.

"You people need all the help you can get!"

"This is no place for a woman!"

"Too bad!"

Then it happened. The bright fire caught my eye. I stared wide eyed as the suicide bomber came running carrying an abnormally bright torch. Two arrows pierced its shoulder but it kept on going.

"No!" I cried.

Then the wall where I was at with Abby exploded. I went flying in the air and I landed on the ground with a thud. I laid there dazed for a few moments.

I let out a whimper as I moved and grabbed my sword that was beside me. I sat up and hissed in pain. My arm freaking hurts. I gripped my sword and hobbled over to the wall and I leaned against it trying to blend in with the shadows.

Then it hit me. Where was Abby? I looked around frantically before I winced when I found her. Aragorn was by her shouting at her. But that argument was short because Uruk-Hai began to pour in the gap.

I watched as Aragorn charged towards them and Abby stood back with the archers firing arrows. Thankfully they didn't see me. Apparently, someone else did. I would rather have Legolas find me then them.

A gigantic Uruk-Hai and its buddies saw me in the corner. I stood up and was going to swing my sword but my arm didn't let me and I cried out in pain. The Uruks dragged me into the moonlight.

"We found one!" The leader growled victoriously.

"Let's bring her back!" Another suggested.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"We need to get the other!"

"One is good enough!" The leader barked.

Then they grabbed me and slunk through the shadows. I opened my mouth and let out a scream but I was drowned out by all the other noises. I tried to struggle but the pain in my arm was terrible so I couldn't.

"Stupid, fat, beasts," I hissed under my breath.

Please, please, please let someone find me. I then let out another scream but it still was drowned out. Where the heck was everyone? Why can't they hear me?

I looked around for a sign that someone saw me. To my utter despair they didn't and I realized that I was really going to Isengard. I kicked them and they growled at each other in orcish. Before I knew it, everything went black.

I woke up and realized I was on a really soft bed. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I saw I was in a small room. I sat up and noticed that my arm was fixed. But that was the least of my problems.

The room had no windows, the walls were made of a black stone, and the floors were made of white and black marble. The furniture was only the black and white bed, a matching sofa, and a stone dresser with a mirror. There was only one door leading out and in made of marble.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

This room is depressing and creepy. I stood up and noticed that _all_ of my weapons were gone and I was now wearing a pure black silk dress and matching black slippers. My hair was also down and free of tangles with two locks pulled back and tied with a black lace. Thank god my pendant was still on.

But who the fudge did this?

"What the heck?" I gasped.

I stood up and then went to the mirror. Something was different with me. I searched my face before I noticed something. My ears were slightly pointed but not that much. I also looked more like an elf.

"Oh god no," I whispered as I touched my ear.

It was way more sensitive than before and I yanked my hand back. _How_ did this happen? _Who_ did this? _Why_ did they do this?

Then the door opened and I spun around and crossed my arms. An old man dressed in all white with long white hair and a matching beard appeared.

Oh god no. It couldn't be him. He wasn't Gandalf at all. Sure he looked kinda like him but you couldn't be more wrong. He was the complete opposite of him.

"Saruman," I hissed my voice filled with disgust, hate, and venom.

"Relax child," He chuckled. "I am not going to harm you."

"Why am I here? What do you want?" I demanded.

"You are here for many reasons."

"What reasons are they?"

"Do you know of your heritage?"

"Why?" A bad feeling spread through me.

"They did not tell you, did they?" Saruman went over to the couch and sat down.

"Who?"

Saruman chuckled again. "I take it they did not."

"Just tell me already." I was getting really frustrated.

"You are not one of patience, are you?"

"Never have and never will be." Then I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know that I don't?"

"That pendant around your neck," Saruman gestured to it. "What do you know of it?"

"That it helps me with my powers," I touched the pendant.

"Do you know where it came from, who made it, and why it was made?"

No one ever mentioned anything about it. "No,"

"It deals with your kin."

"What are you talking about? All of my kin came from Earth."

"You are wrong."

My stomach dropped. "What?"

"Your father's kin did not originate from Earth." What? "Tell me, how much do you know of your father's side?"

"That they are German," I felt heat go to my face.

"Is that all?"

"I never did much questioning about my family." I looked down at my feet ashamed.

"You should have," Saruman then smirked. "I know much about your family."

"Why?" I met his gaze.

"I have great alliances with one of your family members." I tensed up.

"Who?" My voice was no more than a squeak.

There was a long minute of silence to make a more dramatic event. I stared into the wizard's eyes feeling worse by the second. I know what he's going to say next is going to be terrible.

Saruman had an evil glint in his eye that made me freeze. "Your great, great, great, great, great, grandfather is Sauron, the Dark Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: A cliffhanger and a plot twist!<strong>

**Abby: 1... 2... 3...**

**Legolas and Gybryn: What?**

**Abby: Review and get a gummy-bear!**

**Coralyn: *Uses her Gollum voice* My precious...**


	24. Chapter 24 The Truth

**News and Apologies:**

**Coralyn: Ok, so the thing with Tori and Anna makes me feel guilty, stupid, snobby, stuck up, and retarded. That was my first critic and I took their advice the wrong way. So I got ticked and so yeah... Also anyone who knows those two or if they read this please know that I'm sorry. **

**On another topic after this story is done I'm going to write a new one that will hopefully be better. If anyone would like to help me-**

**Abby: _Us_**

**Coralyn: Yes, us, we would be really grateful. I don't want another incident like this**

**Back to the regular Author's Note:**

**Coralyn: Here's the delayed chapter, it took a long time to write the history**

**Abby: Where's Pippin? You sad he would be here by the Return of the King!**

**Coralyn: I totally forgot that it's the Return of the King! Wholly smokes, The Two towers is already done!**

**Abby: Now you notice that *Rolls eyes***

**Pippin: The authors only own themselves, their horses, and Gibberim**

**Coralyn: It's Gybryn**

* * *

><p>My mind went blank, my eyes widened, I felt like I couldn't move. My blood roared in my ears as I processed what the wizard just said. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I closed it.<p>

"I see that you are speechless." Saruman confirmed a minute later.

"You're lying!" I said with a little desperation evident in my voice.

"Why would I lie about a subject like this?" Saruman challenged.

"How much do you know about my family?" I then sat down on my bed.

"Sauron had a wife; Meriwen was her name, an elleth whom had played part in starting your kin. Some say she was one of the most beautiful beings who had ever lived. Soon they two fell in love and she bore him four children.

The oldest was Beinion, a born leader. Fifty years later they had Beleg, he was a natural fighter. Eighty years later Nellethiel was born, she was as fair as Meriwen herself. Two dozen years later Anameleth was born, caring and gentle as her mother.

Sauron then made the rings and Meriwen had become worried for him. She soon knew of his plans and begged him to stop, for she wanted no war. Sauron refused to and one night he became furious. He beat Meriwen to death and his soul became evil."

"What?" I gasped in shock. Saruman glared at me for interrupting him. "Continue please."

"Anameleth had seen her mother's death and was terrified. She knew of her father's plans and fled from Barad-dûr and to Rivendell knowing that Meriwen's kin was there. But her leaving did not go unnoticed.

Beleg had seen his sister leaving and reported to Sauron. Sauron then sent Beleg to go and get her threatening he would kill him, if he did not and that it was his fault that he did not stop her.

Beleg then went to go find Anameleth, but he never returned. The same night he left so did Nellethiel, she disappeared without a trace. Sauron then became outraged that he only had one heir. Beinion then was always watched, for Sauron had a fear that he would leave.

Back in Rivendell Anameleth settled in fine and told no one of Sauron, her brothers, or Sauron's plan. She changed her name to Alassiel and wedded an ellon and bore him their daughter, Eleniel."

"How long is this story?" I asked.

"It would go by faster if you stopped interrupting me." Saruman snapped.

"Oops,"

"Sauron took over the free lands with Beinion helping him. The two would not stop until they had all of Middle Earth for themselves. What they did not know is that some were resisting against them.

The Battle of the Last Alliance took place. There Beinion fell to the hands of Isildur. Sauron then came to the battlefield and was defeated by Isildur too.

The news came to Anameleth and she could not believe it. She knew that was not the end. Her husband did not come back and was declared dead, so she began to fade. But before she did, she wanted Eleniel to live a life free of the evil.

Somehow Eleniel was transported somewhere far away where Sauron could not harm her. Eleniel never came back and Anameleth faded. The line of Sauron was over."

That seemed too easy. There's more to it that he's not telling me. I folded my arms and tried to memorize all of what Saruman just said.

"What about the pendants?" I finally asked.

"I knew you would want to know of that." Saruman said.

"Well?"

"After Anameleth sent Eleniel away she made two pendants. One represented the sun, and the other the moon. Anameleth had a gift that only three other beings share with her, she had foresight.

She had a vision of the sun and moon and how her kin would have the powers and help defeat Sauron with them. Deciding to somehow help she put magic in them to assist the powers."

There was a short moment of silence before I asked, "That's all?"

"No," Saruman replied.

"What else is there?"

"There is a prophecy about those who had the powers. It went like this:

_**The two who have the powers of the sun and moon, **_

_**Kin of the Dark Lord they are too,**_

_**For the sun all is well and fine,**_

_**But the moon the darkness will bind.**_

It is obvious that you are the moon and Abigail is the sun. That means that you are doomed to evil while she will remain good."

"What?" Fear and shock was in my voice.

Saruman then left and I listened as he locked the door and sighed. This is the most confusing thing I've ever had to deal with. Might as well think it through until the others come and hopefully get me outta here.

Ok, so Saruman isn't the only one who knows like when he said that _they_ didn't tell me. Who are they? The only ones I can think of are Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and maybe Lord Elrond…

Wait a minute, why wouldn't they tell me and Abby? Why did Saruman have to tell me? They should've told us this earlier!

Why did they send me on the quest if they knew I was supposed to be evil? The freaking prophecy says that I'm going to be evil! That can't be true, can it? Will I really turn evil? I never wanted nor want to be evil. This doesn't make sense at all!

The story of my kin is pretty strange itself. What ever happened to Beleg? He could still be alive! Also what happened to Eleniel? Did someone adopt her? Where was she dropped off at? Did she still have pointed ears and elven qualities? Is she still alive since she's an elf? Does that mean all of my dad's sides of the family are elven? Who was Anameleth's husband? What happened to Nellethiel?

But then more questions bounced around my head. How does Saruman know all of this? Why was he so open to talk about it? Is there more to it? Why are Abby and I the ones with the powers?

I don't know how long I spent laying there on the bed pondering about this. It was probably two or three hours, I wasn't keeping track. Finally something broke my thoughts.

I heard voices talking out in the hallway. I sat up and listened carefully. Those voices are very familiar. Before I could guess whose voices they were a loud thud went against my door. I winced and then something was rammed into the door again.

"What the…?" I muttered.

A few whacks later the door fell down. I couldn't help but smile at the people who came in. One of them spotted me and ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hi Pip!" I greeted cheerfully.

Pippin pulled back and smiled brightly at me. "Saruman said that you were in here, so we came to rescue you!"

"Are you ok?" Abby asked while sitting next to me. "Why are you wearing that and where's your stuff?"

"I don't know where my stuff is and when I woke up I was wearing this." I replied. Then I smiled at the other hobbit. "What's up Merry? I haven't seen you for a while."

Merry then looked up at the ceiling. "The ceiling is up."

"What's up is another way of saying how are you doing." I explained with a giggle. Gotta love the hobbits. "Who knocked down the door?"

"Abby!" Merry and Pippin pointed at my cousin in unison.

"I'm going to leave it at that." I sighed. Then I stood up and Abby did too. "So where are the others?"

"We split up into groups to find you." Merry explained.

"So what you're saying is that everyone is split up and going through this giant castle and that they actually let you three be a group?" I asked.

"Yup!" Pippin beamed.

"Oh boy," I mumbled.

"Well let's go find the others!" Abby piped up.

We walked out of the room and the hobbits started to talk about the ents destroying Isengard. I listened to them for the most part but I zoned out sometimes. I had a buttload of questions for a certain wizard that lead the Fellowship.

Maybe ten minutes later we ran into another group. The group was Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir. I should've seen their reactions coming.

"Why did you sneak into battle?" Boromir demanded.

"Can't we talk about this later and find the others?" Abby whined.

"I agree with her," I added.

"Let us find the others," Gandalf interrupted. "We will deal with the punishments later."

Abby opened her mouth to say something but I gave her a do-that-and-I-will-whack-you look. She then closed her mouth and gave me a fine-then-I'll-do-it-but-not-because-you-told-me-so look. I rolled my eyes and we continued on.

It seemed like forever until we found the last group which was Legolas and Gimli. I don't know if Legolas looked more like he wanted to strangle me or relieved that they found me. But Gimli on the other hand…

"You better be happy that you made us search this dreaded tower for an hour!" Gimli exclaimed.

"On the bright side, we can get out of this tower." Abby reminded him.

"Plus Gandalf already said that we would deal with my punishment later." I said as calm as I could like it was no big deal.

"Then let's get outta here."

"I still have to get my stuff."

"Here," Legolas handed me a small bag. "We found your items in a room that looked like a library."

"Can we go to the library?" I asked.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"I want to see if the library has something about a story I learned." I explained. _Maybe it had stuff about my heritage and the prophecy,_ I added silently.

"What subject is it?" Gandalf asked becoming suspicious.

"Just some stuff that Saruman mentioned," I said slowly trying to think of an excuse.

"What did he say?" Abby asked curiously.

"Where's the library?" I asked.

"Why must you look in Saruman's library?" Legolas asked.

"'Cause he has stuff that other libraries wouldn't have!" I was getting a 'little' impatient.

"Come on, a little looking here and there won't hurt anything." Abby tried.

"Be quick," Gandalf finally agreed.

Then the elf and dwarf led us through the tower and about ten minutes later we came to two giant doors. Aragorn then opened one and I walked in without a second thought. What I saw made my jaw drop.

The library was gigantic! Scrolls, books, and papers were everywhere. There are hundreds of shelves that were full and went to the ceiling. There were maybe a dozen tables with unfinished papers on them. Candles were scattered and lit everywhere.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I can't believe this is all his!" Abby gasped as she came in.

I then walked over to the tables and let out a frustrated breath as I saw the papers. They were in English, but they had a setback, they're ALL half cursive and print!

This is going to take longer than I thought. I grabbed some papers and started to read through them. None of them were about the prophecy or my kin so I moved on to another table. I repeated to process until there were no more tables that I didn't scan through all of the papers.

"Did you find anything?" Pippin asked.

"No," I sighed, and then I got determined. "But there has to be something!"

I walked over to the shelves and saw that they were labeled. I walked down the aisles reading the labels as I went. "Uruk-Hai… Towers… Maps… Spies… Beasts… Demons… Cities… Elves… Records…" Then I paused and went back to the last two shelves. "These might be helpful."

I grabbed a few elf books and records then went back to a table. Abby was sitting at one with Legolas talking about lembas and the Lórien cloaks. I emptied the books out of my arms and they hit the table with a loud thud.

"You're taking _all_ of those?" Abby asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," I answered while sitting down. "I need some help." I gave Abby a record book and Legolas an elf book. "Look for anything about Beleg, Beinion, Alassiel, Nellethiel, Meriwen, Anameleth, or Eleniel." Then I hesitantly added. "They're from Rivendell and Mordor.

"Why those elves?" Legolas asked.

"Just look," I sighed as I opened a records book.

"How do you spell those names?" Abby asked.

I grabbed one of the unwritten pieces of parchment and wrote down the names neatly. I then opened the book and saw that it was for Gondor. I then noticed that Abby had the records book for Rohan and I took it from her and replaced it with a records book for Rivendell. I grabbed a record book for Mordor and started to scan the pages. I flipped through the pages trying to remember the story.

Meriwen, 'Alassiel', and Eleniel were from Rivendell. Beleg, Beinion, Anameleth, and Nellethiel are from Mordor. Would Alassiel be in the records then? Meriwen should be in the records, right? This is hard work.

I finally came upon a page that caught my eye. It wasn't what I was expecting. It was a note, actually it was more of a diary entry if you ask me, anyways it made my blood turn cold.

_** Day 1, Anameleth Leaving**_

_** Anameleth told me how Mother was killed by Father and I knew she was telling the truth. He had said that she had died in a terrible accident. Alas, that is a folly lie. **_

_**Anameleth left a few days ago and I helped her for I was to go with her too. Before I could go Beleg saw me so I stopped. I do not know what I will do if Father keeps on refusing to not let me go. **_

_**Day 2, Following Beleg**_

_**Beleg left to find Anameleth and I knew he could not. So I followed him without anyone else knowing. I made sure not to leave any evidence whatsoever. I left at night with trusted mare, Minuialwen.**_

_**I made camp outside of Mordor so they cannot find me. Beleg is ahead of me by a mile or so. Minuialwen is resting and I shall to, I need my strength to stop Beleg. My brother's skills with weapons are great. **_

Stains of blood was then by the fifth entry.

_**Day 5, The Fight **_

_**Today I tried to convince Beleg to tell Father that Anameleth was dead and to let her be. Though he argued and became highly suspicious. I confessed that I knew that she was leaving and he attacked me. **_

_**As much as I hate it, I killed my own brother, Beleg. He will not harm my younger sister now. I sit here dying because of him. Minuialwen had run off during the fight. Blood is all over the ground and his lifeless body is in the middle of the clearing. **_

_**~Nellethiel~**_

"Oh my god," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: If anyone would like to know more about Meriwen, Anameleth, Beleg, Nellethiel, or anyone else tell us in the reviews or in a PM<strong>

**Pippin: Yay! I am finally back!**

**Abby: Yay! *High-fives with Pippin*  
><strong>

**Legolas: Coralyn... *Has his scolding face on*  
><strong>

**Coralyn: Once again I'm really sorry and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25 Flashbacks Plus a Story

**Coralyn: Sorry it's been so long since we updated**

**Abby: It's Coralyn's fault**

**Coralyn: *Whacks Abby with Eclipse***

**Pippin: That's not nice**

**Coralyn: You're not nice**

**Legolas: Yes he is**

**Coralyn: *Raises Eclipse threateningly* **

**Abby: We only own ourselves, Sunny, Midnight, Gybryn, Meriwen, Alassiel, Anameleth, Eleniel, Nellethiel, Beinion, Beleg, and the prophecy**

* * *

><p>I stared at the book for who knows how long. I finally tore my eyes away from the book and slowly stood up. Thoughts bounced around in my head and a headache started to build.<p>

Let's just say I'm good things don't happen when I have a headache…

_~Flashback~_

"_Wake up!" Three voices chorused. _

_ I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. My head felt like it just got hit by a brick. Fantastic, I have a headache._

_ I looked around camp and it was going on as usual. Sam was making breakfast while talking to Frodo, Gandalf and Gimli were smoking away from everyone else while talking about where we were going, Aragorn and Boromir were talking about Gondor or something like that, Merry, Pippin, and Abby were whispering to each other, and Legolas was perched on a tree. Ok, that isn't as usual._

_ I stood up and walked over to where Legolas was in the tree. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_I am keeping watch." He replied._

"_At day?"_

"_Yes," _

_ I shook my head and went over to Sam and Frodo. I sat by them and they looked over at me._

"_Hullo," Sam greeted._

"_Hullo, Coralyn." Frodo greeted._

"_Hello," I greeted back. "What are you making?"_

_ You would say the same thing if you were in my position. On the plates was some type of meat mixed in with another, corn, and I think potatoes. All of them are greasy foods; I cannot eat greasy food when I have a headache._

"_Meat, corn, and taters," Sam replied._

"_PO-TAY-TOES!" Abby shouted gleefully._

"_Who gave her sugar?" I asked._

"_Merry and Pippin," Frodo replied._

"_Hobbits," I mumbled._

_ I stood up and my head pounded even more. I grabbed my head for a minute before going over to the Trouble Trio. Merry and Pippin knew what was coming._

"_Why did you give her sugar?" I demanded._

"_I don't know," Pippin mumbled._

"_Abby, calm down," I might as well said nothing._

"_NEVER!" Abby beamed with a ridiculous smile._

"_Fine then," I huffed._

_ Her screaming with me having a headache is not going to go well. I stormed over to Aragorn and Boromir and they looked up at me._

"_Do you have any headache stuff?" I asked bitterly._

"_No, I ran out." Aragorn replied._

"_Then get some more!" I hissed._

"_Are you ok?" Boromir asked._

"_Do I sound ok?" I exploded. "Do I look ok? I am NOT OK!"_

"_Calm down-" Aragorn started but he was cut off when an arrow flew by him.._

"_Wha?" _

_I turned around to see a sugar-high Abby holding her bow and chasing Pippin who had her quiver. It would have been more amusing if my headache didn't turn into migraine. _

"_Breakfast!" Sam called._

_ Immediately they all stopped and grabbed their plates and began to eat. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate and ate a little bit of meat. BIG mistake. I started feeling nauseous like hoe I always do when I have a headache/migraine. _

"_Coralyn?" Legolas asked._

"_Uh oh!" I whimpered._

_ I then ran away from the campsite and puked. The noises and smell wasn't pleasant at all. I was finally done and I let out a groan and wiped my mouth with my cloak. I walked back towards camp but I barely got a yard before I tripped over my own feet and fell._

"_Stupid headache," I growled while sitting up._

_ Then two pairs of arms helped me up. I saw Aragorn and Legolas looking at me worried. I regained my balance and they let go._

"_What happened?" Legolas asked._

"_Forget it," I muttered._

_~End of Flashback~_

Abby looked at me and then looked at Legolas and then back to me again. "Hey Coralyn, why do ya look like an elf all the sudden?"

I should've seen that coming! "Why do you say that?"

Legolas then looked at me too and surprise appeared on his face. "You do look somewhat like an elf. How is that so?"

"Well you see that it kinda deals with my heritage and that stuff." I smiled nervously. "Well I'm gonna find a book that explains all of this." The last part I said on a rush.

I then went back to the shelves and began to search for the prophecy. "Wars… Dwarves… That rhymes!" Focus Coralyn! "Mirkwood… Magic and Prophecies." I grinned. "And Bingo was his nameo." I grabbed a book labeled Sun and Moon Prophecies and Those with Powers. "Well that's pretty obvious."

"What is?" A voice asked.

I jumped and saw that Boromir was behind me. "God, Boromir! _Never, ever_ interrupt me when I'm talking to myself!" Then there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Gandalf says we must leave soon." Boromir stated. "What book is that?"

"Oh, this book? It's nothing at all." I lied cheerfully.

Boromir then looked at me like he was reading a book before he said, "You are lying."

"How would you know?"

"I have known you long enough."

"Poo,"

I pouted for a minute before going back to the table. This time Gandalf was where Abby was sitting and looking through the books. Hopefully the wizard will find out that I know the secret.

I hesitantly sat down and opened Sun and Moon Prophecies. I flipped through the pages that were talking about the sun and moon and what they're known for and that stuff. Then there were a few chapters about people talking about what they know about the sun and moon and the superstitions.

Towards the end of the book caught my attention. Anameleth was there talking about the prophecy about me and Abby. She talked about how she had the vision, but what surprised me is that she told whoever was writing this book what she saw in the prophecy.

"_**There were two young women, opposite in every way, yet they looked as if they were related. One was standing in what looked like a meadow with the sun shining brightly above it. The other was in a rocky landscape at night with the moon bright above.**_

_**The one who was in the meadow had long golden hair, fair was her skin; her eyes were ever changing from blue to gray and sometimes a mixture, though she had a certain innocence that can only be matched to a child's.**_

_**The other in the landscape has strange skin that I have never seen before, her hair was dark with faint streaks of gold, her eyes looked as though they were black, and she looks like she knows very much.**_

_**In the middle of them was a great fiery eye that only looked at them. The two were then attacked by foul creatures and they easily killed them all. Something peculiar then happened. **_

_**The great eye started to utter something that I could not hear clearly. The dark haired woman went towards it and the other tried to stop her but she could not. Once she was standing right before the eye she disappeared. **_

_**Words then echoed through the silence: **_

_**The two who have the powers of the sun and moon, **_

_**Kin of the Dark Lord they are too,**_

_**For the sun all is well and fine,**_

_**But the moon the darkness will bind."**_

That's all? I flipped the page and it was about some other person. I scowled at the book and tried to look up more information but there was none. No fair! There has to be more than that!

I sighed and grabbed the other book. I looked through every single page but there was nothing that would help me. I glared at the pages and then put the book next to the others.

"My head hurts," I mumbled.

"Hey Coralyn!" Abby greeted. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Not really," Then I grabbed Sun and Moon Prophecies. "This book I'm taking though."

"Why?"

"It has some stuff that I need to look into."

"What stuff?"

I have to tell Abby what Saruman told me. "How much do you know about your dad's side of the family?"

Abby thought for a moment. "Not that much."

"Well I have a long story to tell you." Then I looked at the rest of the Fellowship. "I got a story that's really important and all of you have to listen."

"What story?" Aragorn asked.

"One that I learned from Saruman that's really interesting." I replied.

"I want to hear!" Merry chirped.

"Then everyone be quiet." Then I looked at all of them, I have all of their attentions. "No questions until the end."

"Ok," Abby muttered.

"So it turns out that Sauron is mine and Abby's great, great, great, great, great, grandpa." Then I was interrupted.

"What?" Abby shouted.

"No interruptions either." I scolded.

"Fine," Abby huffed.

"So anyways Sauron had a wife whose name is Meriwen and she's an elf. Apparently they fell in love and had four children. Their names are Beleg, Beinion, Anameleth, and Nellethiel.

Sauron made the rings and Meriwen found out. She begged him to stop but he didn't. One night he got really angry and killed Meriwen.

Anameleth saw him kill her and ran away with the help of Nellethiel once she told her the truth. Sauron told his children that Meriwen had a terrible accident, yeah right. So Nellethiel was going to leave with Anameleth but Beleg saw Anameleth leave so Nellethiel couldn't.

Sauron got really mad that Beleg saw Anameleth leave and didn't stop her so he sent Beleg to fetch her. Nellethiel found out and followed Beleg leaving no evidence. She confronted him one day and Beleg and told him that she knew Anameleth was going to leave. He then attacked her and almost killed her but she killed him first. Later she died because she lost too much blood.

No one knew that the siblings killed each other and they never returned. Sauron became outraged and made sure that Beinion was watched at all times in case he tried to leave. Apparently he doesn't like only having one heir."

I was interrupted this time by Pippin. "How do you know all of this?"

"Saruman," I sighed annoyed. "Now be quiet!"

"Sorry," Pippin apologized.

"Anameleth made it to Rivendell and changed her name to Alassiel. She got married and had a daughter named Eleniel.

Sauron started to take over Middle Earth with Beinion. Then there was the Battle of the Last Alliance where both Sauron and Beinion got killed by Isildur.

Anameleth found out and she couldn't believe it. She was smart enough to know that Sauron couldn't be defeated that easily. She also found out that her husband died and started to fade from grief. Somehow she sent Eleniel to Earth but no one knows how she did.

Before Anameleth faded she had a vision. The vision had me and Abby fighting Sauron's army and that stuff. So she made the pendants that help us with our powers. Then she faded and I guess that's it."

There were a few minutes of silence. I looked at everyone's faces and kinda regretted it. Abby was in complete shock along with Merry, Pippin looked confused, Gimli looked like he just saw a ghost, Boromir was in shock and surprise, Aragorn had a no-way-that-can-be-true look, Legolas had this look that's indescribable, and Gandalf looked emotionless, go figure, he's already heard this before.

"Saruman told you this?" Aragorn finally asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," I answered. "Apparently others knew this too but decided not to tell me." Cough, Gandalf, cough.

"Is that all he told you?" Gandalf asked.

Oh yeah, the prophecy! I grabbed the book and opened it to the page that I folded with the prophecy. "There's one more thing that really worries me."

"What is it?" Gimli asked.

"_**The two who have the powers of the sun and moon, **_

_**Kin of the Dark Lord they are too,**_

_**For the sun all is well and fine,**_

_**But the moon the darkness will bind." **_ I read aloud.

"Wait a minute," Abby spoke up. "We're kin to the Dark Lord and we're also the sun and moon."

"Correction Abby, _I'm_ the moon." Saying that was a mistake.

"But you're not evil!" Abby cried while standing up. "That thing's a lie!"

"Abby-"

"Abby is right," Merry agreed.

"C'mon-"

"Let us go," Gandalf spoke up breaking the argument. "Théoden and Èomer are still waiting for us."

But before we had left I changed back into my regular clothes. It kinda took me a while to get the dress off because of all the laces though. Getting the lace out easy hard too because it was like weaved through my hair.

About half an hour later we got out of the castle. It's great to breathe fresh air again. As said Èomer, Théoden, and a few guards were waiting for us. Midnight Twilight was there too luckily.

"What took so long?" Théoden inquired.

"Abby blew up my door, then we went to the library, I told them an important story, and then we got out here." I answered like it was nothing.

"I did not blow up your door!" Abby protested.

"Then what do you call it?"

Abby thought for a moment or two before answering, "Exploding,"

Before I could say anything I felt stuff rush up to my mouth. Have I ever mentioned that when I don't eat I throw up? Anyways I ran away so nobody could see and I threw up. I wiped my mouth with my tunic and slowly walked back to everyone else.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"Just peachy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Abby: You wrote about throwing up?<strong>

**Coralyn: You try writing with Writer's Block!**

**Pippin: I am still confused**

**Legolas: So am I**

**Coralyn: Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Pirates or Ninjas?

**Coralyn: Here's a brand new chapter! **

**Abby: I think they know that**

**Coralyn: Oh shut it**

**Pippin: Shut what?**

**Legolas: I think she means Abby's mouth**

**Pippin: Coralyn and Abby don't own The Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden shouted.<p>

"Hail!" Everyone cried.

I looked at the drink suspiciously and took a sip. I smiled as I recognized it as the stuff I had spit on Legolas, ale.

I drank some more before following Legolas to where Èomer was behind a counter thing. Èomer handed them mugs of ale and I smirked. Tis the drinking game, my favorite competition.

"No pauses, no spills." Èomer explained.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Aye," Gimli answered. "Last one standing wins." Then he laughed.

"I want in," I spoke up.

"Good!" Gimli bellowed.

"Ok then," I giggled.

"What'll we drink to?" A man asked beside me. "Let's drink to victory! To victory!"

"Drunk much?" I asked sarcastically.

I took another gulp and Legolas eyed me carefully. He then sniffed it and then took a sip. Gimli on the other hand was chugging it down. Ha, ha, ha, Elfy Boy's being beat by the dwarf. Soon enough I was done with the mug and Èomer gave me another. I slurped it down and was given another. This process was repeated for a while.

"Here, here." Gimli slurred. "It's the dwarves that go swimming with the little hairy women."

"I hope you're lying." I giggled. Then I let out another giggle. "I feel tingly."

"I feel something." Everyone looked at the elf. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

"My whole body feels tingly!" I cried triumphantly with more giggles.

"What did I say? He can't hold his own liquor!" Gimli boomed.

"Neither can I!" I added with more giggles.

Gimli then passed out and I started to giggle uncontrollably. I put my empty mug down and was given another. Before I could grab it Legolas took it away from me. Wait a minute… That's cheating!

"Hey!" I whined. "Give it back! I'm gonna tell Gandalf that you took it away and then you'll be sorry!"

"She had too much," Èomer chuckled.

I then stumbled away to a table and stood next to Abby. Merry and Pippin were dancing on a table. I laughed and started clapping for no reason and everyone else joined in.

"Oh,

You can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry.

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown.

You can keep your fancy ales.

You can drink em by the flagon.

But the only brew for the true and brave…

Comes from the Green Dragon!" They sang.

"Hey Abby, did you have some ale yet?" I asked.

"Ain't it good?" Abby asked.

"Yes it is!" I agreed. "You gotta meet Èomer, he gives away ale! But don't tell Lego or he'll take all of em away from ya."

"We gotta be sneaky like ninjas then!"

"I don't wanna be a ninja!" I yelled making everyone around us look at us and become quiet. "Ninjas are creepy stalkers who wear tights! Pirates are way better."

"Ninjas are awesomer!"

"Nuh uh, pirates are."

"No, ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates,"

Then I stormed away outside. I was not going to let someone tell me that ninjas are better than pirates. That is a lie, a terrible, terrible, lie. I walked over to this wall or whatever it is and sat down on the edge of it.

"Ninjas better pirates my butt." I muttered.

"Coralyn?" A voice asked.

I jumped and looked up to see Legolas looking down at me. I blinked at him for a moment before shaking my head. Legolas sat down beside me and I decided to say something.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"The stars," Legolas replied.

"You Middle Earthians are clueless."

"About what?"

"Oh forget it,"

Then there were a few minutes of silence. It's actually kinda nice but with Elfy Boy it is just plain awkward and weird. But then a question buzzed in my head that _needs_ to be answered.

"Legolas, I need you to answer a really important question."

"What is it?"

I turned to him and took a deep breath. "This question I take to my heart, you have to answer truthfully."

"I will,"

I met his gaze and asked, "Pirates or ninjas? I need to know."

Legolas gave me the strangest look. "What is a ninja?"

"A creepy stalker who wears tights. And a pirate is an awesome person who drinks alcohol all the time and carries guns and swords, plus they travel by ships and have adventures."

Then there was a long pause. "I would say pirates."

"Yay!" I hugged him then pulled back. "I thought you would say that since you're also Will Turner."

"Who?"

I started to giggle. "Oh nothing," I then saw Aragorn coming over and I stood up. "Gotta go!"

I left Legolas and Aragorn alone and headed to where everyone's supposed to sleep. I opened the door and came in then shut the door quietly. Everyone was asleep except Merry, Pippin, and Abby.

"Stop Pippin!" Abby whispered.

"I just want to see," Pippin protested.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

Pippin then replaced the Planitar with a pot in Gandalf's arms. He picked it up and it glowed an orange-red. Pippin gasped and started to twitch. I ran to the hobbit but Abby was closer. She snatched it away from him and fell to the ground.

"Abby!" I cried loudly. "Gandalf! Boromir! SOMEONE!"

I ran to Abby's side and Merry went to Pip's. Before I could grab it away from her Aragorn did. He then fell to the ground with a yell of pain. I watched as he kicked it away and Legolas went to his side. Gandalf threw a cloth on the Planitar covering it up.

"Pippin! Abby!" Gandalf snapped. "Those fools,"

Gandalf then went to the two and I backed away. Poor Abby and Pippin. Now Abby probably has to go to Minas Tirith with them two. Poo.

I looked to the Planitar and for some reason I felt the _need_ to go to it. It feels like I need to _have_ it. Someone then whispered something in my ear but I don't know who or what they said.

"…What did you see Abigail?" Gandalf demanded.

"The same as Pippin," Abby answered quietly. "But then something happened. There was the moon looking like it usually does. It was night somewhere that reminds me of Mordor in the movies. Then the eye looked at the moon and it turned black."

My stomach dropped. Oh god no. That's can't be true. Then someone whispered in my ear again and I glanced back at the Planitar.

"What is wrong, Coralyn?" Boromir asked.

"Nothing," I lied, my voice no more than a squeak. "Don't worry."

Morning came really fast. We went to the Golden Hall as soon as the sun was up. I was standing between Legolas and Abby, Pippin and Merry were next to Abby, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn were on the other side of Legolas, and Gandalf was by Théoden.

"There were no lies in Pippin's and Abigail's eyes. They are fools at times but they are honest. Neither told Sauron anything of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf explained. "We've been strangely fortunate. They saw in the Planitar a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." He paused. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king to return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden challenged. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn offered.

"No!" Gandalf snapped.

"Jeez," Abby muttered.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn protested.

"They will be. You must come by Minas Tirith by another road." Gandalf reassured. "Follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf turned to Abby and Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

"What does he mean by that?" Pippin asked.

"You and Abby are going with him." I answered.

"What?" Abby gasped.

Merry, Pippin, Abby, and I followed Gandalf outside. Gandalf was not very happy. God, who was happy?

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits and women, you Peregrin Took and Abigail, are the worst! Hurry, hurry!"

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know." Pippin said. "I can't help it!"

"You never can."

"I'm sorry, all right! I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring! He's going to be looking for you and Abby! They have to get you two out of here."

"And y-you're coming with me?" Merry started to walk away. "Merry?"

"Come on!"

"Is Merry right?" Abby asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"That's not fair! All I wanted to do is take it away from Pippin!" We entered the stables and Gandalf lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax. "I should've let Aragorn do it!"

"Just get Sunny,"

"Aren't you coming?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Come now, Abigail." Gandalf said.

The Abby followed him out of the stables. Merry ran out and I followed him. We went up this wall and we watched as the three sped away. I put a hand on Merry's shoulder and he looked at me.

"They're going to be fine." I reassured. "Actually, they're going to be safer then what we're going to be."

"Why did they look?" Merry mostly asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: Since Abby and Pippin went to Minas Tirith with Gandalf I brought Merry here to cheer him up<strong>

**Merry: What is the point of this?**

**Coralyn: *Is silent***

**Legolas: Do not ask her that**

**Merry: Why?**

**Legolas: Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 It Was an Accident!

**Coralyn: It's so weird not having Abby...**

**Legolas:What about Pippin?**

**Coralyn: *Ignores him* Where's Merry?**

**Merry: Here I am!**

**Coralyn: Do the disclaimer**

**Merry: Abby and Coralyn do not own The Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>The day after Abby and Pippin left with Gandalf things were quieter, less exciting, and not as amusing. I know for some people that would be nice and relaxing, but not for me. I like to be kept on my toes and waiting for the next event to happen. Not to sit around knowing that they're gone and nothing's going to happen.<p>

Eating breakfast without them was awkward. I'm so used to them two doing mischief with Merry. I guess Merry was feeling the same way because he looked a little depressed. That is not good since this is a hobbit we're talking about.

"Are you ok?" I asked Merry who sat on one side of me.

"Yes," He lied.

"You're lying," I accused.

"Things are so different without Abby and Pip."

"I know what to do." I stood up and everyone looked at me. "Come on Merry!"

Before Merry could argue I pulled him up and dragged him out of the hall. I know what everyone is thinking: what's wrong with her. Anyways we got outside and Merry got curious.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Let's go over here so no one else can see." I muttered mostly to myself.

We walked into an abandoned barn full of hay but that's all. I sat in the middle of the floor and Merry sat beside me. I dug in my pocket until I pulled a small rectangular object out.

"What is that?" Merry asked.

"This, my friend, is a lighter." I grinned. "Fire comes out of it instantly when you push down on this button." I pushed down and fire came out. "See?"

"Is that magic?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Can I try?"

Let's see here. Merry is a hobbit that has _never_, handled a lighter before, we're in an abandoned barn that's full of hay, and that spells disaster.

I can see it now; the people of Edoras going into panic because the building would be on fire and then I would get in trouble…

"Why not?" I handed him the lighter. Then I handed it to him. "Be careful and don't light yourself or me on fire."

"I would never," Merry promised.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Apparently the worst _did_ happen.

Merry then pushed the button and let out a cry of surprise and alarm and then he threw the lighter over us and right next to some hay. We both jumped up and scrambled for the lighter.

"Why'd you do that?" I demanded still in shock.

"I panicked!" Merry retorted.

Then we remembered the lighter.

"I got it!" Merry and I cried in unison.

Then everything went in slow motion. We both ran at the lighter at the same time and collided and we fell to the ground. Then the lighter got pushed into the hay and the hay immediately caught on fire. I started to get up and I smelt smoke. My eyes widened as I saw the hay was on fire and spreading quickly.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Put it out! Put it out!"

So this is what Frodo was like when the Nazgûl saw him. Except there were two more people, excuse me, _hobbits_ to help put it out. No fair.

"How?" Merry wailed.

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to get the others."

Merry then took off.

Two things came to me. 1, I was all left alone with a rapidly spreading fire, and 2, when the others got here I was going to be in some deep poop. Uh oh…

"What did you do?" A voice shouted from behind me.

I spun around and saw Gybryn rushing over. "Merry did it!"

"We need to put this out!"

"Where's the nearest water source?"

"The well near the gates,"

"WHAT?"

"The only other is for the royals only."

"Oh, that's fantastic!"

The fire was spreading everywhere quickly. Smoke started to fill up the small barn and I started to cough. I covered my mouth and nose then ran out of the barn pulling Gybryn with me.

I saw Merry, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Èowyn, Èomer, Théoden, and villagers coming towards us. Judging by the looks on Aragorn's, Boromir's, Legolas', Èomer's, and Théoden's faces I was going to be in a lot of trouble.

Note to self: don't let hobbits play with lighters unless you want something to catch on fire.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked coming over to me and glaring at Gybryn who I was still holding onto.

"I'm fine," I said while letting go of Gybryn and uncovering my mouth and nose. "How are we going to put out the fire?" I looked around for any signs of rain or water. "There aren't exactly any fire stations around here."

"Men are coming to help." Legolas stated.

"I have to help since it was partly my fault that the barn caught on fire."

"You are to stay right here."

"No,"

"What did you say?"

"I said _no_, I am going to help whether you like it or not."

"Then what exactly are you going to do?"

"Good question!"

About ten minutes later the fire was put out but the barn collapsed sending ash and dust and who knows what else everywhere. Men started to leave and I tried to slowly back away hoping no one would notice. Sadly, they all did.

"What did you two do that started this fire?" Théoden demanded.

"That's a hilarious story," I smiled nervously. "Abby had a lighter and I took it away from her. Merry looked depressed so we went out here and I let him see it. He freaked out and threw it and it landed in the hay then everything went to ashes."

"What's a lighter?" Boromir asked.

"A device that fire comes out of when you push the button." I answered slowly.

"So you took a device that fire erupts out of into a barn full of dry hay?" Èomer asked angrily.

"I guess you could say that…" I muttered.

"You and Merry are in deep trouble for destroying that barn." Aragorn said.

"It was an accident!" I protested. Then I pointed at Merry. "Plus it's his fault since he threw it!"

"She was the one who let me see it!" Merry protested while pointing at me.

"It's Abby's fault 'cause she's the one who had the lighter in the first place!" I am just that nice, blaming my cousin who isn't even here.

"I don't care whose fault it is." Théoden said firmly. "Both of you are going to work for what you did."

"But-" Then I stopped as I thought better than to argue with the king. "Fine."

"Come with me," Èowyn instructed.

I am never going to touch another lighter again.

Right now Merry and I are washing dishes in the kitchen. He washes and I dry then put them in a stack that was getting really high. Merry didn't say much as we cleaned the dishes, probably because he's done this a lot. But he did say something and I wished he would've said something else.

"They're falling!" Merry cried in panic.

"What?" I spun around and saw the giant tower of plates tipping over. "NO!"

**CRASH!**

"That is not good." Merry said.

"Uh oh…"

On the floor were broken pieces of the glass plates everywhere. The floor was cracked from the impact too. Then the stack of bowels started to tip over.

"CRAP!"

** CRASH!**

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"Coralyn? Merry?" Èowyn called from outside the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing!" I called back while running to the door carefully and leaning against the frame so she couldn't see. "Why would you ask?"

"I heard two giant crashes-" Èowyn started.

** CRASH!**

"There it is again!" Èowyn exclaimed.

Then Legolas came with Gimli behind him. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I lied quickly.

I then looked back into the kitchen and saw Merry staring at the piles of broken glass plates and bowels and something else on the floor. He then came over but let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. My jaw dropped when I saw that a piece of glass cut his foot.

"Are you ok?" I exclaimed as I ran over to the injured hobbit.

"What happened?" Aragorn demanded coming in with the others behind him. Then they all stopped when they saw Merry and me on the ground surrounded by broken glass. "What did you two do?"

"It was an accident!" I snapped. "Right now Merry needs medical attention."

Aragorn lifted up the hobbit and walked out of the kitchen. I stood up and started to follow and the others followed. I didn't follow them to the healing place though.

"How did all of that glass brake?" Èowyn asked alarmed.

"Well I was stacking the dishes and there wasn't any other room so the towers grew higher and higher. Apparently they got so high that they fell." I explained.

"Leave a hobbit and a girl to do dishes." Gimli chuckled.

"Let a dwarf ride a horse while you're at it." I hissed.

"Why-" Gimli started.

"Do not argue," Legolas sighed. "Peace, my friends, peace."

"Says the elf wearing tights," I muttered bitterly.

"Is this normal?" Èowyn asked. "I thought you two were courting-"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "What gave you that idea?" Then I turned to Gimli. "Is this what you were talking about with Abby? Did you two go and tell everyone?"

"I didn't say a thing!" Gimli snapped.

"Then why would she get those ideas?"

"Why would you think I would say those things?"

"I heard you and Abby arguing about this crap!"

"I'm sorry to bring this up." Èowyn apologized backing away. "I just thought you two were…" Then she left.

"See Gimli?" I huffed. "You scared her away."

Gimli glared at me before leaving. I let out a low growl before spinning around to leave in the opposite direction but I ran into a chest instead. I stumbled backwards and saw Legolas looking emotionless.

"What did I do?" I sighed. "You only do that when I did something."

"I do what?" Legolas asked.

"You go and look like you're wearing a mask or whatever." I shook my head. "Why are you?"

"You seemed highly aggravated when Èowyn brought up that subject."

Oh. "Well I am highly uncomfortable with the subject of relationships and that stuff."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Really,"

Before Elfy Boy could reply I heard Boromir's angry shout, "What did you two do?"

"It was an accident!"

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: I wasn't here *Disappears*<strong>

**Merry: Me neither *Disappears***

**Legolas: What just happened?**

**Boromir and Aragorn: *Come in***

**Boromir: Where are they?**

**Aragorn: We have been looking for them for hours**

**Legolas: They disappeared**

**Aragorn: While we track them down, review**


	28. Chapter 28 Goodyes are Hard

**Aragorn: *Is carrying a giant sack***

**Boromir: *Is holding a small sack***

**Legolas: What are those?**

**Boromir and Aragorn: *Dump sacks and Merry and Coralyn come out***

**Coralyn: I told you we shouldn't have tried to steal Farmer Maggot's crops while running away!**

**Merry: You were the one who started to scream!**

**Coralyn: The dude had a PITCHFORK!**

**Aragorn: Coralyn and Abigail do not own The Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>Well, my punishment wasn't <em>that<em> bad I guess. But like in Lórien I'm always being watched. They didn't follow me, I had to follow them. To make it worse there's nothing to do in Rohan except ride horses! And Borry, Bossy, and Blondie won't let me 'cause they think I'm going to leave or something.

Anyways it was Aragorn's turn so I was following him. He was smoking his pipe and looking around. I sat there waiting for the beacons to light up. I wonder if Abby helped Pip…

"Come," Aragorn said and he pulled me up.

"Huh?" I asked. Then I saw the beacon was lit. "Last one there's a stinky dwarf!"

Then I took off sprinting for the Golden Hall with Aragorn behind me. I made it there first and Théoden gave me a what-the-heck look. Aragorn then came in all dramatically.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" He shouted. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Théoden then thought for a moment. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

"Thank god," I muttered. "I thought you were going to say no for a minute."

Then we went outside where everyone was rushing around. A dude was ringing a bell to make it even noisier. Soldiers were everywhere on horses trying to get ready. If you didn't know better you'd think we're being attacked.

I winced at the commotion before going towards the stables to get Midnight Twilight. I finally got to the stables and saw her munching on some hay. I walked over and she looked up at me.

"It's time to go." I murmured as I opened the gate. "Stay still for a minute…"

I pulled myself onto the saddle and gripped the reigns. M.T. trotted out of the stables and over to Legolas and Gimli. It's kinda weird that she always knows where I want to go even if I don't know it.

"Horsemen," Gimli huffed. "I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"You kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear was already marches on their own lands." Legolas replied.

"Gimli, be happy Abby didn't hear you say that." I then laughed. "Also be happy that she doesn't see you two sharing a horse." Then I added with a smile. "Bromance,"

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Èomer yelled.

Then we took off. We rode for maybe five hours straight. By the end of the ride it was a few hours till dark and my bum hurt.

"Leave it to Aragorn to travel all day." I mumbled under my breath.

I shook my head and dismounted and Midnight Twilight went off somewhere. I walked over to where the others were and a horse reared right in front of me and I jumped back.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas stated.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Èomer explained.

"The road there," Gimli jerked his head towards a path. "Where does it lead?"

"It is to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"None who venture in there ever return. That mountain is _evil_." Èomer added.

"Leave it to you Middle Earthians to make mountains evil." I sighed. "First the Caradhas, and now that one."

I then went back to the tent that I was assigned to by Boromir. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for a while. I then laid my sword and blades by the bed roll and lay down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up a few hours later by a loud grunt. I grabbed my sword and pointed it at the intruder in my tent.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"Put that away," A familiar voice snapped.

"Boromir?" I hissed while putting my sword and blades back in their sheathes. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"There is someone who wants to see you."

"Oh,"

I then stood up and followed Boromir to a tent. I went inside and saw Lord Elrond sitting down. I stood there awkwardly and he spoke up.

"I know you now have knowledge of your lineage." Lord Elrond stated. "I must tell you some things."

"What things?" I asked while sitting down on a chair opposite to him.

"The closer you are to Mordor the stronger the evil is."

"I think everyone knows that."

"What I am saying is that the closer you are to Sauron the more likely you will fall to evil."

"Is that why I've been hearing voices?" Now I sound like a weirdo.

"Yes,"

"Then I'll just fight off whatever it is."

"For your safety, I am sending you and Abigail back to Earth."

I froze. "Send us back?"

"Before dawn,"

"That's only in like two hours!" I stood up. "The reason you sent us here in the first place is to help stop Sauron! You can't!"

"It is not your choice." Lord Elrond then stood up. "Use your remaining time to say your goodbyes."

I then fled from the tent and stormed away from everyone to think. About ten minutes later I could barely make out the light of the fire in the distance. I sat down on a gigantic rock and sat crossed legged.

This is no fair! I would go back to Rivendell and stay there so I could still be here. I know I'm in danger but still! What about Abby? She's going to have no clue. And all the things we've done here. All the people we've met. Meeting my favorite character in the world, Legolas! All those awkward moments and having a giant crush on him. Him being overprotective of me from orcs, Uruk-Hai, the cave troll, and guys who talked to me! It's all going to be for nothing.

I heard someone coming over to me thanks to my elvish hearing and I wiped away the tears that somehow fell. I looked up and saw Legolas looking at me worried. He sat down very close and I looked down.

"What is wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," I lied my voice a little hoarse.

"You are lying,"

"I know,"

"Look at me," I hesitantly looked up and met his gaze. "Tell me what troubles you."

"Legolas, I can't," I whispered.

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

"I just can't, it will cause too much trouble."

"You can tell me, Coralyn."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hung my head as tears fell. I cried quietly with sobs coming out every once in a while. Legolas then pulled me against him and I laid my head against him wetting my tunic with my tears.

"Sedho penneth," Legolas murmured.

I finally stopped and looked up at the elven prince. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Getting your tunic all wet,"

"It is alright."

I met his gaze once more. We didn't say anything but stared at each other. It was like he was reading me like a book. Kinda weird but I couldn't look away to stop him. I realized we were really close but I didn't scoot away. I don't know how long we stayed in that position.

"Come," Legolas whispered finally breaking the silence. "Aragorn is waiting."

I then looked and saw that the sky was starting to light up. Oh crap! I still have to say goodbye to Merry, Aragorn, and Boromir!

"Really?" I hissed.

I got to my feet and sprinted back towards the giant camp. I saw Merry and Boromir talking and I went over to them. I then hugged Merry and I think him and Boromir went into shock. I pulled back and Merry had a what-the-heck-was-that-for look.

"Coralyn?" Boromir asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," I answered and I gave him a quick hug. "I have to find Aragorn now."

Before they could say anything I went to find the ranger. It was maybe five minutes later before I saw him and I ran to him. I hugged him quickly and he looked shocked.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"To say goodbye," I replied. "I have to tell you and the others something really important."

I dragged the future king to Legolas, Boromir, Merry, and Gimli were. The two men, dwarf, hobbit, and elf looked at me. I then took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving," I stated.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"Lord Elrond says that he's going to send me and Abby home 'cause it's too dangerous." I answered.

"That doesn't make sense." Gimli barked. "It's always been dangerous!"

"Remember that story I told you guys? And the prophecy about me becoming evil?" They all nodded. "Well he doesn't want to take that chance."

"How long have you been waiting to tell us?" Boromir asked. "Does Abby know?"

"I just found out and I don't think Abby knows." I replied.

"When do you leave?" Aragorn asked.

"At dawn," I said quietly.

"At dawn?" Legolas exploded with fury. "You and Abigail cannot leave! You practically just got here! It has not even been a year."

"It's not my choice." I replied. "This is what I didn't want to tell you."

Then Théoden came up. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you, Coralyn."

"Okay," I sighed.

"I am coming too," Legolas stated with a tone that says don't-argue-with-me.

We went back to the tent and Lord Elrond was waiting. He saw Legolas but ignored him for the most part.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"No," I hissed.

"This is for your own good."

Then there was a flash.

My eyelids flew open and I saw that I was back in Abby's room. The movie was over and I was still wrapped in the Legolas blanket. I looked over and saw Abby waking up.

She wasn't the woman Abby; she was back to the 13 year-old Abby. I saw that I was back to my regular old self.

"Coralyn?" Abby asked.

"We're back," I sighed.

"What?" Abby then saw where we were and who we were. "Was that a dream?"

"I hope not." Then I noticed something. "The pendants!"

"It wasn't a dream; we were really in Middle Earth."

"I can't believe it, Abby. We didn't even get to finish the quest."

"Do you know why we were sent back?"

"No," I can't let her know it's because of me.

"Let's go get something to eat." Abby stood up and I followed suit.

"Hobbit,"

"I wish," Then she added quietly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: The end...?<strong>

**Abby: NO!**

**Coralyn: Review or this may be the last chapter!**

**Abby: PLEASE DO IT!**


	29. Chapter 29 The End

**Coralyn: I can't believe we're already at the last chapter!**

**Abby: No fair**

**Coralyn: We don't own The Lord of the Rings**

* * *

><p>I sat on my couch at home munching on pretzels. I flipped through channels on the TV trying to find something good to watch. But there's not really anything at 10 o' clock on a Sunday morning.<p>

Life's so dull now. There's no thrill of adventure and mystery. There's no old dudes' bossing me around all the time. Magic is a myth and no one would believe me if I told them what I did. Abby says she feels the same way.

My friends worry because usually I laugh for no reason and bring up random stuff. Now I only laugh a little and join in on conversations that kinda interest me. That's a _giant_ change.

"Coralyn!" My youngest sister, Camden, yelled.

"What?" I snapped becoming irritated.

"Nothing!" My younger sister, Cassie, replied.

"God," I mumbled. "Leave it to them to get me angered."

I continued surfing through the channels before going to the recordings. I then pressed play on The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. I watched it all making no comment which is a first.

At the end it was different. They didn't look like the actors, they looked like the characters. Also when Aragorn went up to Legolas he looked sick. When they all bowed to the hobbits Pippin looked depressed.

"This didn't happen all the other times I watched this movie." I muttered.

Then there was the all-too-familiar flash.

I fell on the hard ground with a thud. I let out a groan and sat up. I looked up and saw a hobbit sitting by me looking confused. She looks awfully familiar though…

"Coralyn?" The hobbit asked me.

"Abby?" I asked.

Abby was the hobbit. She changed though. She still had her dirty blonde hair that was in a bun but it was curly, her eyes were a blue-green, and she was wearing one of those dresses that Rosie wears.

"You're a hobbit," I breathed.

"Huh?" Abby looked at herself and winced at her feet. "Great," Then she grinned. "You're an elf."

Sure enough I was. "Weird,"

"Where are we?" Abby asked as we both got up.

"I think we're in Minas Tirith." I replied while scowling at the dress I arrived in last time. "Stupid long dress. Where's our old clothes and weapons?"

"I don't know," Abby then grinned ear to ear. "Let's find the others!"

"I couldn't agree more."

We then started to walk down the hallway. It led to an opening and we walked through it. I grinned when I saw everyone was still bowing to the hobbits. I winked at Abby and we started to make our way through but a guard stopped Abby and I by grabbing our arms.

"You must leave." He said firmly. "This is a private coronation."

"Let go," Abby spat.

"Leave then," The guard retorted.

I then looked over to Boromir who was a few yard off and shouted, "Boromir! Get this stupid guard to let go of us!"

Everyone then looked at me in shock and surprise. The looks on the members of the Fellowship's faces were priceless. I smiled back and then glared at the guard.

"Let go or I'll bit your arm off and beat you with it." I threatened.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Abby asked.

"Eating pretzels and watching TV." Then I looked back to Boromir. "Boromir I thought you were in charge of these dudes."

"Unhand them," Aragorn commanded coolly.

The guard immediately let go. Abby then stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to Aragorn and looked up.

"You're tall," She commented. "When did you grow?"

"When did you shrink?" I challenged.

"Abigail? Coralyn?" Aragorn asked.

"Who else?" I asked with a shrug.

"Abby! Coralyn!" Merry and Pippin chorused.

The two hobbits ran over and Pippin hugged Abby. Aww, they're so cute. I bent down and Merry hugged me. The two then switched and I pulled back from Pippin with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I commented.

"It's great to see you again." Pippin beamed.

I laughed and stood up only to be pulled into another hug. This hug was tight and long, Legolas. I pulled back and smiled at the elven prince. He started to look better by the second.

"Hey Elfy Boy," I greeted.

"I was worried you would not come back." Legolas admitted.

"You should have more faith in us ya know." Abby said jokingly. "Anything's possible for us."

"I guess so," Legolas chuckled.

"Where's Bo?" I asked.

"I would appreciate if you called me my actual name." Boromir sighed while appearing on Legolas' side.

"But that's no fun," I grinned.

I hugged him and he chuckled. He then pulled back. And I gave Aragorn a hug. His was the shortest because I pulled back like seven seconds after.

"You're hairy!" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to be like Gimli?"

"No," Aragorn replied. "When did you turn into an elf?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Coralyn?" A small voice asked.

I turned around and saw Frodo and Sam. "Hi,"

"They said that you two were gone." Frodo stated.

I bent down and grinned. "You can never get rid of us." Then I hugged the little nine-fingered hobbit. "I'm glad you and Sam are safe." Then I hugged Sam. "Thank god you two were together."

Hours later Abby and I were putting the final touches. Aragorn was having a ball and we were invited. It would be strange if we weren't ya know.

Abby was wearing a cute little ruffled pink and cream dress with her hair in a fancy do that the maids did. I was wearing a lacey violet dress with my hair in a pretty braid that the maids did also.

"I can't believe we're back." Abby said.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I asked with a smile.

"I can't get over the fact I'm a hobbit. It's so weird having people three times the size of me."

"I thought you liked being short."

"Not _this_ short." Then she looked at the door. "When are our escorters supposed to be here?"

"Escorters is not a word."

"Whatever. When are they gonna be here?"

Then there was a knock and I shook my head. I went over to the door and opened it revealing Legolas and Pippin. They had on fancier clothes but that was it. What more can you expect from dudes?

"They're here," I called over my shoulder even though I know she already knows.

"I know," Abby muttered while coming over.

"Are you ready?" Pippin asked offering his arm.

"Yup," Abby replied.

Then the two left. I couldn't help but smile. Them two are so cute together. They're going to be a couple one day I hope.

"Are you ready, milady?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"Milady?" I repeated. "Really?" Then I dropped into a curtsey. "Of course milord."

Legolas chuckled and offered his arm. I then slipped mine through his and we followed the hobbits. Soon enough we reached the dining room and it's amazing.

There are so many people! Elves, dwarves, men, and a wizard. The Fellowship along with Èomer, Èowyn, Faramir I think, Lord Elrond, Arwen, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Haldir. I guess he didn't die after all. There were tables everywhere with more people and the room itself was giant. Chandeliers hung down from the ceiling with candles shining brightly from them.

We went over to the table and I sat next to Abby with Legolas on my other side. Èomer was across from me and Èowyn and Boromir were diagonal. The hobbits were on the other side of Abby and all the high elves were on the other side of Legolas.

"This place is huge!" Abby gasped.

"I know," I muttered.

"Why does Aragorn need this big a party?"

"I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause he's been crowned king which hasn't been done in centuries."

"Does that mean we have to call him king now?"

I blinked and then tapped on Legolas. "Hey Lego,"

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Do we have to call Aragorn king now?"

"It would be respectful," Boromir said.

"So do we have to or not?" Abby asked.

Before anyone could say anything the food was served. It looked delicious. There were exotic fruits, bread, meat, and I think ale. Without a second thought I grabbed the cup of ale. But before I could take a sip Legolas stopped me.

"Hey," I whined.

"You do not need ale," Elfy Boy said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is my first day back, dude." I retorted. "Buzz off my ale."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No?"

"Yes,"

"Ha! You said yes."

Then I grabbed the cup and took a sip. Legolas gave me a hard look and I rolled my eyes. I saw Abby drinking her ale and Pip wasn't stopping her. But then again, he's probably telling her to.

"Let the dancing begin!" Someone exclaimed.

Then everyone stood up and left the room. I followed with Abby beside me not wanting to get left behind. We then entered a gigantic room where music was being played and multiple people were dancing.

"Wow," Abby and I gasped in unison.

"Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked me.

"I can't dance," I replied.

"I can teach you."

"Fine,"

Then he led me to the dance floor and he put one hand around my waist and the other was holding my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder like every other gal here did.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we dance," Legolas grinned.

We started out slow before going at the normal pace. It's actually really easy and soon enough we were dancing the night away. The song ended but Legolas made me do another with him. That song ended and I went to get a drink of ale. Aragorn was there and I went over to him.

"Can I still call you Aragorn or do I have to call you King Elessar now?" I asked.

"Whichever you prefer," Aragorn answered.

"Also, so I have to actually do what you say or get kicked out?"

"Depends on what you do."

I then smiled. "Aw, I guess trying to shave you is out of the question."

"Yes it is," Aragorn took a step away while saying so.

"Gotta go," I laughed.

I went back into the ballroom and saw Abby and Pippin still dancing. Legolas was talking to Haldir and Gimli was trying to get Legolas to have another drinking game. Boromir was talking to his brother Faramir and Èowyn to her brother Èomer. Gandalf was with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Merry, Frodo, and Sam were off to the side drinking ale.

I couldn't help but smile. Being back in Middle Earth is fantastic. Who knows what's in store for me and Abby here.

I know this is the cheesiest and worst ending out there but I have to say it.

** The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: Do you guys want a sequel? I honestly think that this story was short and it feels uncomplete<strong>

**Abby: If you do want a sequel we need ideas**

**Coralyn: I put up a poll for you guys to vote on or tell us in our reviews**

**Abby: Please review and/or vote!**


	30. A 30 Years Later Epilogue

**Coralyn: Betcha you weren't thinking we were doing an epilogue after all these months *Smiles giddily***

** Legolas: I am surprised**

**Pippin: This chapter- **

**Coralyn: ABBY!**

**Abby: Shut up, Pip!**

**Coralyn: It feels so relaxing to do this author note thing again**

**Legolas, Pippin, and Abby: *Look at Coralyn like she's crazy***

**Coralyn: Legolas, do the disclaimer!**

**Legolas: Coralyn and Abigail do not own The Lord of the Rings  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*30 years later*<strong>

I leafed through the pages and I frowned at the book. I tossed the book on the ground but I picked it back up and put it on the nightstand. I let out a sigh and fell back on my bed.

That's the last time I read a book suggested by Abby. It was about hobbits and their history and that stuff. It was interesting at first, until they went into detail about food and pipeweed. Do you know what's more ironic? They're super detailed about that stuff and only give brief summaries of everything else.

"Hobbits," I muttered out loud. "What more can you expect from them?"

It's been 31 years since Abby and I came to Middle Earth. The war's been over for a long time and now it's told in children's stories. Abby and I would know that personally.

Abby lives in the Shire with the hobbits and she's married to dearest Pippin. Now she's Abigail Ann Took, cousin of Coralyn, wife of Peregrin Took, and mother of Lilly and Pip Took. That's right; Abby the crazy is a mother with Pippin the dumb. What I find funny is that Lilly's a genius and Pip inherited the Cregar's tradition for loving to fix things.

Lilly's the oldest and 13 years old already. Abby was thirteen when we first came to Middle Earth, that seems so long ago. She's the cutest little hobbit lass with her short curly brown hair and bright green eyes. She's always wearing pink or purple because she's really girly and spoiled by Pippin's sisters. Pip looks just like his daddy but he has Abby's big blue eyes. He's four years old and turning five in May. What's funny is that he got my dad's height so he's taller than other hobbits his age.

Then there's me. Where should I start? Well, I live in Mirkwood and I'm the princess. That's right; I'm married to the one and only Legolas Thranduilion. We got married about twenty years ago, ten years after the War of the Ring, and two years after Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, and Frodo left Middle Earth.

Not to mention we have one beautiful daughter. Her name was a really big deal since Legolas wanted to do the elvish way and I wanted to do it the American way. Legolas spent like half an hour telling me about the elvish naming ceremony and what happened he didn't expect.

***Flashback***

_ I blinked at Legolas and shook my head. "We're doing the American way."_

"_Why?" Legolas asked. "It is a custom, Coralyn. No other elf has ever been named in any other way."_

"_I have," I pointed out._

"_That is because you were born in a different place and you refuse to use your real elvish name."_

"_Excuse me if I don't want baby Lilly to be calling me Aunt Vanadessë. Plus Abby doesn't use her hobbit name, Orangeblossom. Imagine that mouthful, Auntie Orangeblossom."_

"_What is the American way?"_

"_You have ONE first name, ONE middle name, and ONE last name."_

"_Those are many names too."_

"_Nuh-uh. The first name is what you call them by. Your middle name is given 'cause that's the name you get called by if you're in trouble. Your last name is given so you know what family you come from."_

"_That is confusing,"_

"_Take Abby for example. Her name's Abigail Ann Took. We call her Abigail, Abby for short. When she's in trouble her mom would call her Ann. Her last name's Took because she's married to Pippin and that proves they're in a family… Understand?"_

"_I still think we should do the elven way of naming."_

"_Uh, no," Then I said in my sugary-est voice I could muster, "Sweetie, we're doing the American way."_

_ Legolas was annoyed now. You would think after 31 years he'd be used to my stubbornness. Actually it's been 31 and a half years but whatever._

"_Coralyn, can you not agree with anything that I say?"_

"_Do you want the truth or a lie?"_

_ Legolas groaned in frustration. "Coralyn —"_

"_Legolas Thranduilion, don't you "Coralyn" me. I can't think of a compromise 'cause of you."_

_ He finally shut up. Thank god!_

_ Hmm… About the name…Well the doc says that we're having a girl and I was relieved. I didn't want a boy because I want a girl in this house who can kick butt besides Legolas._

_ Anywho I need to come up with a solution. Her name's going to be Katherine, Kitty for short; I've always wanted to have a Kitty. Her middle name's going to be Estel, for hope, not after Aragorn. Then her last name's going to be Cregar since elves don't have last names and I do._

_ Kitty Estel Cregar. I thought MY name was unique._

"_I came to a solution." Legolas said breaking my thoughts._

_ I was curious. "What is it?"_

"_We will do your "American way"–" _

"_Knew we would,"_

_ Legolas rolled his eyes, a trait he picked up from me. "Her names will be elvish–"_

"_WHAT?" I was really annoyed now. "I can barely utter elvish and I understand less of it–"_

"_Coralyn–"_

"_Naming my child names I can barely understand is against the rules!"_

_ Legolas quirked an eyebrow, "What rules?"_

"_My rules! And by the way, her name's gonna be Kitty Estel Cregar!"_

_ Legolas was quiet for a moment in bewilderment and surprise. "You wish to name our daughter after an animal? Also Estel is elvish –"_

_Wow, I'm cutting him off a lot today. "I know, I know! It's elvish for hope. I know some elvish, ding-dong. And Kitty's short for Katherine, not after the animal._

"_Fine then,"_

***End of flashback***

That's how Kitty got her name. And she does kick butt too; she excels with long blades especially. She also has a lot of admires for an eleven year old. Legolas doesn't like that. At all. I had to remind him of why ellyns like her. She's beautiful, my thick dark brown hair, Legolas' silvery-blue eyes, she's tall, slim, and even has a small tan. Her personality mostly comes from my family though. She's stubborn, headstrong, often has her head in the clouds, a little wild, feisty, snappy, overreacts, very defendant of what she believes in, fiercely loyal, and sarcastic (that DEFINATELY comes from me). She also has some Legolas in her; quick-witted, graceful, careful, racist (like when Lego and Gummy-Bear first met), a great dancer/singer, the perfect royal material, and overprotective (that REALLY comes from Legolas). Oh yeah, she's also a princess.

"Naneth!" Kitty called. "They're here!"

I let out a groan and stood up. I checked my hair and tried to smooth it down. It wouldn't so I got annoyed and put my hair in a ponytail. I smoothed my dark green dress down and adjusted the silver sash. I glanced at the moon pendant; I still wore it because it's useful and good for emergencies.

I walked out of the room and down to the throne room. Merry, his wife, Lilac, their kids, Sam, Rosie, their kids, Abby, Pippin, Pip, and Lilly were giving their stuff to some butlers and Kitty and Legolas were greeting them. I smiled and Abby saw me and smiled back.

"Hey stranger," I greeted.

"Hi non-stranger," she replied.

"Aunt Corawin!" Pip squealed.

He literally launched himself into my arms and I laughed. He's very energetic and takes after Abby too much. He's actually so much like her that it's kinda scary. But whatever.

"How are you doin', Pip?" I asked.

"Gweat!" He chirped.

Then Aragorn, Arwen, sixteen year-old Eldarion, and baby Aranel came. Right after them Boromir, his wife, Calin, and their thirteen year-old son Kilmond. Gimli came in too glaring at the elf guards.

"Now everyone who didn't sail is here!" Abby exclaimed.

I put Lil Pip down and he ran over to one of Merry's sons. I walked over to closest person, who happened to be Boromir, and gave him a hug. He hugged back and I pulled back and smiled.

"You're getting gray hairs, dude," I giggled.

He chuckled. "Twenty years and you still talk almost exactly like how you did when you came here."

I turned to Aragorn and gave him a hug. He hugged too but he pulled back first. He looked me head to toe twice and shook his head.

"You look just like an elf, but still act like…" Aragorn trailed off.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Yourself,"

I laughed. "I hope so," I gave him a smile. "If I didn't act like myself then something would be wrong and I would probably have a mental illness."

He gave me a mystified look. "Fine then, Coralyn…"

I continued the greetings and we all ended up in the dining hall. It was just like old times; Merry, Pippin, and Abby talking to one another, me listening in for any mischief, Boromir, Aragorn, and Elfy talking, and the kids were listening to Gimli's tales.

"Coralyn," Abby whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"When we came to Middle Earth did you ever expect to do this?" she asked.

"No, did you?"

Abby shook her head. "And if I even thought about this I probably wouldn't even think about marrying Pippin."

I shook my head. "You're so nice,"

"Aw, thank you!"

"Naneth! The hobbits are eating all of the food again!" Kitty whined.

I fell back in my seat and let out a sigh. "Tell your daddy, I'm a little busy."

Abby snickered. "Great parenting, Coralyn. Make Legolas deal with the kids. Nice."

Life's great with family and friends, ain't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Coralyn: I have an idea that's been buzzing in my mind lately<strong>

**Abby: Uh huh**

**Coralyn: I think that I'll do an alternate universe for this story**

**Legolas: What does that mean?**

**Coralyn: Here's a summary that I just now winged**

_Abby and I were sent home back to Earth for our safety. It's been almost half a year since we've last been in Middle Earth. Our lives had gone back to normal with school and friends. The only thing is that we still have our pendants and they can do new things. When new neighbors move next door something's fishy about them. What happens when it turns out that they're from Middle Earth?_

**Pippin: I don't get it**

**Abby: Me neither**

**Coralyn: Well if you want this new story then tell us 'cause I ain't making a sequel because I tried to and my stupid computer killed the chapters**

**Abby: That's until you found a new way**

**Coralyn: *Sighs* Legolas, Pip, do the review thingy**

**Pippin: Review, pwease!**

**Legolas: Review!**

**Katherine Estel Cregar: Yeah, review!**


	31. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

_**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

* * *

><p>Coralyn smiles and bounces up and down excitedly, a giant smile on her face. Practically shaking, she begins to ramble:<p>

"I am proud to announce that there will be a sequel to _We're in Middle Earth!_ The sequel is called _Back in Middle-earth!_ and already has a complex plot that will hopefully redeem what I had started over a year ago. It's an alternate ending to WIME where Abby and Coralyn stayed on Earth and lived their lives "normally" for the nine years. But then they're sucked back into Middle-earth with a brand-new original plotline with exciting guest appearances of Tauriel and their ancestors!"

Letting out another high-pitched squeal, Coralyn cleared her throat and tried to speak normally.

"The first chapter will be out soon, but here's a little sneak peek of what's to come!"

* * *

><p>Nine years ago, I went to Middle-earth with my cousin, Abigail. Nine years ago, I helped fictional characters try to save their world from a power-hungry dark lord who wanted his dreaded ring back. Nine years ago, I had grown to love someone only to be ripped away from him. Nine years ago, I learned of my family's dark ancestry and the curse I held and the blessing my cousin gained. Nine years ago, I had been put through hell and back only to be chucked out at the last minute.<p>

I was eleven at the time, just starting sixth grade. While watching _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_, my cousin and I were transported to Middle-earth and given brand-new ready-to-survive bodies that look very similar to how I do now. I thought it was all fun and games until reality bitch-slapped me in the face. Death fenced me and my innocence was ripped away. I tried to act normal, as if I could ignore the horror going around me. Like I could try to preserve some part of me that I came with when I was dragged away from Earth.

But I couldn't. The darkness that clouded Middle-earth got to me and as I uncovered secret after secret, becoming much more desperate to hold onto some part of my sanity. I was sure I covered it well because nobody asked me if there was something wrong. As I rode towards the final chapters of the fantasy, Lord Elrond had sent me back. I believe it was because he was paranoid that if I treaded too close to my corrupted ancestor that I would fulfill the prophecy that led me to doom. At the time I was numb with emotions coursing through me: anger, disbelief, and overall shock. I finally broke down into tears and was comforted by that silvery-blue-eyed Elf only to give him a brief and short goodbye to him and the others because I couldn't stand it. And then I was casted away from the land of Hobbits and Wizards.

At only twelve years-old, I fell into a depression that lasted until I was fourteen and began to try to move on with my life. When I was sixteen, I was in complete denial about the whole Middle-earth thing and told myself it was just a dream. Then at eighteen, I got my wonderful boyfriend, Liam. Almost a year ago, I graduated highschool and was accepted to Indiana University for psychology so I could try to figure what was wrong with me. Now, at nineteen, I have a job at my friend's boutique so I can make money.

It probably would've been easy to forget about the whole ordeal if there were no physical signs of Middle-earth that came back with me. Alas, the necklace I had been given when I first got there was still with me when I came back. Of course I tried to summon my powers, but it didn't work. I was convinced that it was because magic didn't exist on Earth and that my powers could only be used when in Middle-earth. I always wore the crystal-studded moon pendant that held onto my neck with mithril links. Whether it was out of habit or the strange fear that I would somehow forget the blurry past, I did not know.

At the moment, however, the dwellings of my shaky memories were the least of my concern. A couple months ago, Abby had gone missing. Well, missing was an understatement; it's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth. I just thought that she wanted some peace for a few days but my overprotective aunt immediately filed a report for the police even though Abby was out of the house and already twenty-one. They searched her apartment and came up with _nothing_. There were no leads pointing to where she could've gone and her neighbor said the last time she saw her Abby said she was going to watch a few movies and when the neighbor went to give Abby her mail, she had vanished. The security cameras that dotted the apartment complex showed no sign of Abby leaving, as if she had turned invisible and swept into the night.

I grew uneasy as the clues poured in. Images of the summer from nine years ago flooded my brain, only to have my mind bark back at them: _They said that when you go to Middle-earth, that time stays the same! It pauses the time in our dimension while you're there! Remember how you came back and everything was still the same? If it's the case that Abby somehow ended up in Middle-earth, she would've poofed right back and not have all this time pass!_

That's what confused me. Spending night after night arguing with myself over the possibilities, I ended up getting only a few hours asleep. And that night was no exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! It is true! After putting it off a couple of years, I am returning to my account to write the long-anticipated sequel of <strong>**_We're in Middle Earth!_**** But this time, I'm going to experiment with a whole new perspective on things and focus in on the details I zoomed past by when I was younger. ****_Back in Middle-earth_**** will definitely be longer and have a lot more depth than the prequel. **

**I've been hatching this idea for a long while now and I'm super pumped to finally publish it. Even if it's not all the way done yet, I have a plan (unlike last time T_T). **

**The first chapter will probably be published in a couple weeks, but this is the heads up!**

**If you have any questions, you can PM me. But I also have an Instagram account (link's in my profile) and if you have any really interesting questions, I think I'll record my answers and put them up online there.**

**So get the word out, peoples!**

**Share it, tweet it, post it, whatever!**

**CORALYN IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!**


End file.
